Uzumaki Atsuko
by ThatKid4Suree
Summary: The life of a ninja is always hard. The life of a Hokage's child and a Jinjuriki is always harder. But the journey is always fun to watch.
1. Chapter 1: Uzumaki Atsuko

Chapter 1: Uzumaki Atsuko

Naruto's POV I was sitting at my desk doing paperwork for the up coming Chuunin Exams.

Damn, so much paperwork for the Hokage.

My son, Akira, was going to be in them this year. His Sensei made him and his team wait another year to take it. I just hope that he doesn't have to go through what i went through. Hinata said the same thing.

Yes, Hinata. We've been married for 14 years now. When she was fighting Pein, I realized how much she cared about me, and how much I care about her. When I asked her to marry me, Hiashi didn't want her to because Kyuubi was inside me. Hinata stood up to her father who was surprised. He only agreed that I can marry Hinata, if our child become the next heir of the Hyuga clan. I had to agree so I can marry my love.

Anyways, Akira has Hinata's features. He has my blonde hair and Hinata's lavender eyes. He was shy like Hinata,too. A little scared of facing new things. He had hair that came down to his ears. He didn't have my whisker marks, though.

Then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

In came Kakashi Sensei and my three year old daughter, Atsuko. He was holding her by her shirt and she was squirming to get out of his hold. I sighed.

What did she do this time?

"I caught her doing one of her pranks again," Kakashi spoke.

"Hey! You're suppose to be my god father and this is how I'm treated?!," screamed Atsuko.

Why is she screaming? Wonder who she got it from.

"What type of prank," I ask. That results to Atsuko yelling even louder!

"Nothing! I wa...," she started, but I cut her off with a stern look.

"She put bugs in people's ramen at Ichiraku," Kakashi said. "Ichiraku is losing a lot of costumers."

"Atsuko?," I asked looking at her.

"Yes,Otou-san?," she asked innocently.

She's playing her triumpth card,huh? Not going to work. At least I hope not.

"How did you get away from Okaa-san?," I asked curiously.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," she replied simply.

Why did I teach her that jutsu?

"Thank you, Kakashi, you can leave," I said to Kakashi.

He put Atsuko down carefully.

"Say bye,Atsuko," I told her.

"Bye,Kakashi!," she replied.

When he left, I gave Atsuko a stern look, again.

She too had Hinata's looks, but more of my looks and my personality.

Atsuko has the same type of hair as the fourth Hokage. Weird. She has Hinata's lavender eye color. She was far from shy. She has the whisker marks,too. She was outgoing and was the same jokester I was. She was small for her age. Not only that, but she was very slim. The worst part is, she has the Kyuubi power,too. No one outside my family knows, but the village elders. I hope to keep it that way. We don't know how, but it just happened. Akira didn't get infected.

I had to teach her how to control her chakra. She still learning. She has high uncontrolable chakra. The Kyuubi's power tried to escape so many times. We had to help her get it under control.

I looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back. I seemed like I was almost looking at myself.

Atsuko's POV I was laying down on my bed in my room. I was bored out of my mind!

"I'm so bored," I groaned out.

Then, Okaa-san walked in.

"Are you okay,sweety," she asked sweetly.

Okaa-san was always nice. She never yells, even when we do get in trouble. She just tells us not to do it again. But for me, I always do it again.

"I'm bored," I whined.

She chuckled.

"Why don't you practice chakra control?," she asked.

"I already did today. Plus, I'm not even good at it. Why do I have to worry about it? I'm not even in the academy, yet. Akira didn't," I replied.

"Your special than him," she smiled.

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all."

"How am I 'special' from him?"

"You have higher chakra than him."

"Is that good?"

"Very. Once you learn how to control it, you will be a powerful shinobi.

"Okaa-san?"

"Yes?"

"Did Otou-san have trouble,too?"

"Actually he did. He didn't know until he got to the academy. It was hard for him, so that's why we're making you do it now."

I sighed and turned over on my side, not facing her. She placed a comforting hand on my side.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

I smiled.

"Thanks, Okaa-san. I think I might go practice now.

I slipped on my blue sandals and hugged her. I went outside and sat under the tree in the front yard. Not concentrating, I decide to go play.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I made one clone and ordered it to work on chakra control.

I jump over our fence and headed for the village. On the way, I dug up worms and caught beetles. I went to Ichiraku and started to talk to him.

"Hey, old man, someone wants to talk to you out there."

"Hmm,really? Okay."

I quickly went behind the counter and dropped the bugs in the already cooking miso ramen. I jumped back over the counter before he returned.

"Hey, there was nobody out there!," he yelled.

"That's weird. Maybe they left since I left," I replied totally cooled.

Someone walked in, and I hid behind the curtain outside. I didn't see exactly who it was, but it looked like my god father, Kakashi.

I heard them order the miso and I snickered. They turned around and I quickly shuted up.

Then...

"Um, this has a beetle in it," said the man.

"What?!," Ichiraku screamed.

I couldn't help but laugh. I fell over holding my side. I started to cry.

"Got ya!," I screamed.

I looked up to see that it really was my god father. I stood up and my eyes widened.

"Hi-Hi, Kakashi," I stuttered.

"Atsuko, you did this?," he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Why?!," yelled the owner.

"I was bored," I mumbled.

"I suppose you don't want me to your Otou-san about this," Kakashi assumed correctly.

"Please don't! I'll get in trouble," I begged.

" You should've thought about that before you tried to poison me."

"I didn't know it was you." I protested.

"Let's go."

I turned in the other direction, but Kakashi lifted me up by my shirt.

"No! Don't take me to Otou-san! Take me home. Otou-san is working."

"Think next time."

"I will just don't take me to Otou-san!"

"I am"

I started to fake cry.

"Stop fake crying."

I immediately stop.

Dang, he's good.

When we got there, I started squirming. I heard Otou-san's voice. He sounded in a good mode. Otou-san and Kakashi talked. Then, Kakashi left. I said bye. I walked in front of his chair.

I like to brag to everyone saying my Otou-san is the Hokage! That means he's the most powerful ninja in Konoha! That's really good! Okaa-san tells me I'm just like him. We did look alike. Did she mean our personalities,too?

Otou-san tells me every night that I'm most like him on the inside. Didn't know what that meant conpletly.

Naruto's POV "Alright, let's go home," I said standing up.

"Can't I just stay with you?," Atsuko whined.

"No, Okaa-san is probably worried about you."

"But I'm fine. You can see that."

"Yes, I can."

"So, can't we just wait until you get off?"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

"What's with the clone?

"He's going to stay here, while I take you back home."

I picked her up and walked out of the office.

"Otou-san?," Atsuko asked.

"Yes?,' I replied.

"Can I learn that jutsu that you showed Nii-san how to use,?" she asked.

"No, you're to young," I replied.

"But it can come in handy one day. I want to show people at the academy what I can do!"

"You'll be in the academy in three years. Besides, it didn't take Akira that long how to use the jutsu."

"Yeah, but he learns much faster than I do."

"Tell you what, if you figure out how to say it correctly, I'll teach you."

"Really?!"

"Yep. Okay, Rasengan!

"Ra-what?!"

"Ha,ha,ha! I'm only was going to say it once."

"That's not fair! You said it really fast!"

"Atsuko, I sais it at my normal paste."

"No, you didn't!"

"And don't go ask your brother."

"Ah! You're being so unfair!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't be worrying about the jutsu right now. We're at home."

I felt her shiver in my arms.

When we got in the house, Hinata took Atsuko out of my arms and hugged her close.

"Oh, I was so worried about you!"

Atsuko was struggling to get her arms loose and her legs were half way up towards the back.

"For what? I just went to Otou-san's office," she replied.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that!," Hinata said.

"I'm sorry, Okaa-san," Atsuko whispered sadly.

Oh no, you don't. Don't try and get on her good side, so she won't be upset about the prank you did earlier.

"She didn't come directly to my officr," I said

"What are you talking about, Naruto?," Hinata asked truly worried.

Atsuko tipped her head back to look at me. I didn't take my eyes off my wife's, though.

"She played a little prank at Ichiraku's today. Putting bugs in people's orders."

"Atsuko! Why would you that?!," Hinata asked.

Atsuko let her legs fall, brushing up against Hinata's.

"I was bored," Atsuko whispered.

"You told me that you were practicing your jutsu outside and I saw you out there," replied Hinata.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Hinata looked at me. I simply shrugged.

"If you learn that so fast, why don't you put that much effort in learning how to control your chakra?"

"Because that's boring! It isn't interesting at all! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is better."

"Everything isn't going to be fun, Suko," I put in.

I liked to call her Suko sometimes. Akira came up with it.

"I know. Its just so hard. I hate it," she whined.

"I can help you, Suko," Akira suddenly appeared.

"Onii-san!," Atsuko screamed.

Hinata put her down and Atsuko ran over to him and hugged his waist. Akira ruffled her hair.

"No,its okay,Onii-chan."

"Why?"

"Right now, I'm devoted to learning Dad's jutsu.

"What jutsu, you mean the Rasengan?"

"Ha! Yes!"

Dammit, I forgot to tell him not to say anything.

"Say it," I told her.

"Rase- Rase...darn I forgot again."

"Okay, dinner's done," Hinata said

"Coming, Kaa-san," Akira said.

"Yay! I'm starving!,' Atsuko yelled.

She ran in the kitchen. I was stopped, when I heard Akira call my name.

"Tou-san?"

"Yes."

"Are you really going to teach Suko how to use the Rasengan?"

"Yes. It seems like if I don't, she'll keep bothering me about it."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it, Akira."

"Right."

We walked into the kitchen and ate dinner. Atsuko didn't get any desert because of her prank. Hinata gave her a bath and she was put to bed early, as a punishment.

NEXT DAY

Atsuko's POV

It was 6:00 in the evening and I still couldn't say that damn word!

Whoops!

I asked Nii-san to help me, but he said no. Otou-san.

"Rase- Rasen- Rasengin. No, that doesn't sound right. Rasengen. That's not either."

Come on, think about what they said.

I get it now!

"Rasengan!"

I ran out the living room and outside. I saw Okaa-san.

"Bye Okaa-san!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To Otou-san's office. I figured it out!"

"What did you figure out?"

"Nevermind. I'll tell you when I get home."

I ran as fast as my little feet cold carry me. When, I reached his office, I charged in.

"Hey, your suppos...," he stopped when he realized who it was.

"Suko what are you doing here? You didn't sneak out of the house, again, did you?" he asked.

I just laughed.

"I figured it out. Now you have to teach me," I said smiling.

"What did you figure out?," he was doing this on purpose.

"Your move's name. Rasengan!

"Say it."

"Rasengan!

"Again"

"RASENGAN!"

I yelled it very loud. Otou-san smiled and got up from his chair.

"So, you ready to learn it?"


	2. Chapter 2: Parent's Instinct

Chapter 2: Parent's Instinct

Atsuko's POV

It took me a whole year to learn this jutsu. One year how to move and mold my chakra into a sphere. It sucks, to be honest. It only took Nii-san 3 months. The worst part is, it doesn't conflict a lot of damage!

Also in the last year, I learned how to control the Hyuuga's clan kekkai gekkai. Byakugan. Kaa-san taught me and she also taught us gentle fist. Nii-san and I wanted to spar against each other, but she said I'm too young.

I sighed.

Right now, I am sitting in Tou-san's( I wanted to call him the same thing Nii-san calls him) office. I was sitting in the corner of the room, focusing on my chakra. I started to kick my short stick like legs in the air.

"Tou-san...," I whined.

"No," he replied quickly.

"I want to go out and play, though!"

"Not until you make up for yesterday's chakra control training."

"It's already 3:00, though. Please, this once?!

"No, because if I try to get you to do it tonight, your gonna say 'I'm too tired'."

"Not uh!"

"Just do one more hour, okay? Then, I'll take you to the park."

"Really?!"

"Yes, but only for 30 minutes."

"What?!"

"If you do the rest of the two hours, I'll let you play 'til dinner time."

"Mmmm... I'll do it for two more hours."

"Good."

TWO HOURS LATER...

I jumped up from my spot and yelled.

"Lets go!"

I looked at Tou-san and he looked upset.

"Tou-san," I whispered.

He turned and looked at me. He smiled softly. I walked over to him.

"Tou-san," I whispered again.

He ruffled my hair.

"Suko, what ever life throws at you, just get back up. Don't be upset. Its just the world. When your angry or sad, talk about it. Don't let people bring you down, either," he lectured me.

"Tou-san," I said. "What's wrong?! Did I do something wrong?! I'm sorry don't be mad at me. I promise I'll work harder."

Tears streamed down my face. I didn't mean to make him mad.

"You did nothing wrong, Suko. I'm not mad," he said.

"You're not," I said relieved.

"Just upset that I didn't see something sooner."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Nothing. Now, come on. I promised that I'll take you to the park."

"Right."

He stood up and I grabbed his hand. When we got to the park, I took off towards the sidewalk that surrounded the play area. I saw my two friends Koaru and Mikoto.

"Hey!," I screamed.

They looked over at me.

"Do you guys want to have a rematch from our last race," I asked.

"No, why would we play with you," Koaru snickered.

"We're friends. We justed raced each other yesterday."

"Get lost," Mikoto said.

"But why, what did I do?"

"Your not wanted in the village," Koaru screamed.

That stung me in the heart.

"Wha-What are you talking? I'm Atsuko."

"We know who you are, you demon!"

That did it. I clutched my chest.

"What did I do wrong?"

Then two boys ran up. They're my friends,too.

"Hey,Dai," I said.

He looked at me and then laughed.

"Mikoto, did you guys bring her out here for an ass whooping," he asked.

"Dai, its me Atsuko," I said.

"I know who you are you pest!," Dai yelled.

The other boy had a baseball bat, while Dai held a glove and ball. The boy with a baseball bat whacked me in the ribs. I screamed and spat out blood, making me hyperventalate. The others laughed and walked away. I looked around me and even found adults laughing. At my pain!

Why? What did I do?

"Tou-san?," it barely came out as a whisper.

Why couldn't I speak correctly?

"Tou-san," I tried to say louder. It came out even lower.

I curled up into a ball and started crying. I hurt so much. My ribs. He hit me so hard. I need help and Tou-san can't hear me. I cried harder thinking about how long it may take for him to get here. I never saw him, since I dashed over here.

Then, I noticed a tall shadow over me.

"Tou-san," I whispered.

Naruto's POV

I'm worried about Atsuko,now. The village somehow picked up on how Atsuko has Kyuubi's power in her. I think somebody was listening with my talk with the village elders. I glanced over at her. She's trying so hard to concentrate on her chakra. I'm gonna have to tell her why she was born with such high chakra soon.

I sighed.

When the two hours were up, I took her to the park. I had sat down at the park's bench. I was looking at the lake.

I don't want Atsuko to have to go through what I went through. It was terrible. Exactly how much has spread? If I tell everybody its a rumor, they would think I'm lying. The whisker marks show.

She wad such a happy child all the time. She would warm anybody's hearts, if they get to know her.

Then, I had a feeling something was wrong with Atsuko.

At first, I just thought I was hungry, but it felt more like a pull.

I got up and went to go look for her.

When I found her, she was curled up into a ball bloody, and crying.

"Tou-san," she whispered.

I took out some healing cream Hinat gave to me last week and rubbed it on Atsuko's wound. It healed immediately,like mine did at the Chunin Exams. But hers was much faster.

She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Tou-san," she smiled.

I smiled back.

I walked over to the woods in the park.

"Where are we going,Tou-san?," she asked.

I bent down to her level.

"I know I'm asking a lot, but I'm going to need you do the Rasengan to the boulder over there. Okay?," I asked.

"I guess," she replied.

I felt bad, but I needed to figure out something. She was so tired.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!," she screamed.

She gathered up her chakra and made the sphere. I am very impressed how well she can do it. I think we're going to see a bigger difference than before.

"Rasengan!"

She hit the boulder full force. Making the 80 ft boulder crumble down to the ground. I can't even do that!

The Kyuubi power in her, is twice as strong as the Kyuubi in me!

She walked back over to me.

"Tou-san," she asked.

"Hmm?"

"How did you know I was hurt. You were too far to see me and I know you couldn't hear me."

"Instinct."


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep Tight

Chapter 3: Sleep Tight

Naruto's POV

As soon as we got home, I asked Hinata to take care of her. I don't know if she had any fractured or broken ribs. Who had done this to her,though? I saw that she ran to two girls. I'm guessing those were her friends. She always had somebody to play with at the park, but I seen her play with the two girls the most. I don't think they did it. They seem to sweet. Unless they figured out shhe has the Kyuubi in her. But it didn't seem like a punch can make that wound. Maybe something hard like. Metal,wood.

I sighed. I didn't see anyone go near her. Then again, I wasn't watching her.

I heard Hinata come out of her room. I immediately asked her questions.

"How is she? Is she okay? Do you know what...," she laughed.

"She's fine, Naruto. A fractured rib. Nothing more."

"Itw my fault. I should've been watching her. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgive me for not helping her."

"Maybe if you go talk to her. And your forgetting she's only four."

"Alright."

I knocked on her door.

"Come in."

It was barely a whisper.

Why couldn't she talk correctly. Did she get hit that bad.

I was hesitate, but I walked in.

She was laying down on her bed, until she saw me.

"Otou-san!," she yelled.

She sat up quickly. I gently pushed her back down.

"Don't move so much,Atsuko," I told her.

"I'm happy to see you," she replied.

"Why?"

"Because you helped me, Tou-san. And your my Otou-san."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you before this happened."

"Its okay. I'm just happy you came."

"I was still late."

"I don't care about that, Tou-san. I could still be there."

"Do you forgive me?"

She climbed out from under the covers and hugged me, which made me fall on my back on her bed.

She started to sake uncontrolably.

"Oh. I didn't mean to make you cry."

I put her back down, realizing its her bedtime.

"Alright, time to go to bed, Suko.

"Okay, Otou-san!"

I kissed her forehead, I closed her room and closed the door, heading for my room to go to bed.

Atsuko's POV

Man, Tou-san is a big baka! Why wouldn't I forgive him? He's the best Tou-san in the whole world. He said he couldn't save me. It wasn't his fault. Unless he ment something else. If that's the case, what did he mean?

I clutched my chest.

Why did my friends call me a demon? That me hurt a lot. One day we're racing each other, and the next I'm being tripled team. I didn't do anything. But if I did, what did I do. Why do my friends hate me now? For crying out loud, they come over my house all the time! The Hokage's house! Kaa-san let them come over a lot. Sometimes we play ninja and Kaa-san will alyways watch. Sometimes even Nii-san will play with us, and Tou-san watches us because he doesn't want Nii-san to hurt us. Its funny,though, I think Koaru and Mikoto have a crush on Nii-san. Everytime he charges after them, they blush. Ew!

I sighed.

I miss those times.

I put my cover in my mouth, so I can muffle my cry. Tears find their way down my cheek. I cried. I cried really hard.

Why do my friends hate me?

I curled up and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, hearing shuffling in my room. I didn't open my eyes, but asked;

"Kaa-san?"

No answer.

I felt my self being dragged out my bed and their stomach was hard like stone. They wrapped a tight arm around my stomach. I finally opened my eyes, to see a stranger in front of me. Was I being kidnapped?

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!," I screamed.

Their door across from mine was closed. I began to wriggle in the person's grasp.

"Kaa-," I was quickly stopped by me being knocked out.

WAKING UP...

I woke up on stone cold floor. I rubbed my eyes. I realized I was in a cell. Where am I?

"Kaa-san? Tou-san," I said.

No answer. I heard snickering behind me. I jumped slightly and turned around. There was a guy with black long hair and red eyes. Is that the Sharingan?

"Whe-Where am I," I asked scared.

"Not home," the man said.

"I want to go home!," I screamed.

"Not now. Maybe not ever," he said.

"What are you talking about?!," I asked.

He disappeared. I turned around and he was outside the cell.

"What are you talking about?!," I asked again.

"More of us went to your house to kill the rest of your family," he simplied said.

"What," I asked disbelieving. "Why? What would you do that?! They did nothing wrong!

"We didn't care about them. We cared about you. You have high amounts of chakra."  
"Yeah, I know."

I smirked.

"I'm not worried. Tou-san will beat the meany guys up."

"I don't think so. Just because he's the Hokage doesn't mean he's strong. It could simply mean that your village is weak."

"Shut up! I won't let you!

"You're behind bars. Touch the bar."

I touched it slightly and it sent a shock through my body.

"Ah!"

"How can you get out?"

"I will I'll find away!"

"Lets see how you look when we kill your Otou-san's family and friends one by one."

"What?"

He walked away for a few minutes and then returned with Okaa-san.

"Kaa-san?!," I yelled.

I touched the bar again, longer this time,sending a huge shock wave through my small and fragile body.

"Ahh!"

"Atsuko," Kaa-san said sad.

I hunched over in pain.

"There's...one thing...you idiots...forgot...to do."

"And what is that," the man asked.

"You forgot to drain my chakra!"

"Hmm?"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I made a clone. She molded my chakra into the Rasengan. I smashed it throug the bars. I walked out of the cell. I bent my knees and put my hands on the ground. My eyes are red and now actually have pupils. My hair is out of control. My finger nails grow into claws. My whisker marks turn black and growed wider. My teeth turn into fangs. Red chakra surrounded my body making, claws, ears, and one tail.

"Leave Kaa-san alone!," I roared.

Wait, I roared?

End of chapter.

Okay, I know that Akatsuki is suppose to be dead by now. But not in this story. They're are leaving the jinjuriki's alone(for now) and trying to go after Atsuko. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4: Twins

First off, I want to thank iluvninjas for reviewing first. I also want to thank the people who favorited my story. Thanks LeleB(I think thats the username. sorry :( ) for reviewing next.

Chapter 4: Twins

"Itachi," somebody said out in the hallway.

I turned my head towards the side. I growled once they came in.

"What is it, Kisame?," Itachi asked.

"I'll take care of the girl. You worry about the brat," Kisame said.

I growled when Itachi handed Kaa-san to the shark and he took off.

I tried to go after him, but Itachi got in my way. I took a step back. I clenched the floor and I charged at Itachi. I clawed at him fierceully.

"Give Kaa-san back, now," I roared.

Itach jumped in the air and landed on a high wall. Crap, I can't make my chakra stick, yet. I jumped on a water piped. I jumped at the wall, resulting to Itachi jumping down. I quickly stepped on the wall and bounced at him. I clawed through his stomach making blood splatter everywhere. I kicked him in the stomach making him fly in the air. I jumped up and flew at him, clawing him. I landed on the wall a jumped back at him, clawing him again. I kept doing this clawing him back and forth. I stopped when I realize he could die soon. He dropped to the ground. I walked over to him.

"Kaa-san? Where is Kaa-san?!," I yelled.

"She's...she's with Kisame...down the hall," he answered.

I ran on my hands and feet towards a roaring sound. I opened the door and saw Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san, and the shark.

"Shit, Itachi," said the shark and ran off.

I looked at Otou-san

Tou-san looked exactly like me. Or rather I looked exactly like him. Whatever, it doesn't matter right now. Nii-san is the first person that notice me.

"Tou-san," he screamed.

Tou-san looked back at me. All the red chakra flowed back into him. He looked surprise. Upset even.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he yelled.

What was he doing?

I growled.

Whoa, did I seriously just growl at Otou-san?

He and his clone ran at me. His clone held me down to the ground, while he was working hand signs. I struggled from his clone. I even growled, again. Okay, I seriously need to stop growling atvpeople. I'm not an animal. Otou-san lifted up my shirt and put his hand to my stomach. I winced in pain. The pain was too much for me, so I past out.

WAKING UP...

I woke up all snuggle in a warm blanket. That blanklet was well too known. I was in my parent's room. I rolled over and my hit against something. Rather, someone. I lifted my head and saw Nii-san. He was a sleep, just like I was. Aw, brother looks so adorable!

Then, I felt somebody's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Okaa-san.

"Kaa-san," I whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you, Atsuko," she replied.

"Um, Kaa-san, did I scare you?"

"No, you didn't. I know you were still my daughter."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I got so angry. He said he was going to kill you guys. Like he did his clan."

"Its okay."

"I was scared, Kaa-san."

"You sure didn't look it."

"Half of it was what I had become. What was that?"

"I-I don't know.

"Otou-san and I looked so much a like. If we don't already."

"I don't know what it was. Ask Otou-san.

"Ask me what?"

"Otou-san!"

"What is it?"

"Wha-Why did I look like you today?"

"Hmm? You always look like me."

"No,Tou-san. We both had the red chakra surrounded us."

"Well..."

"Please tell me."

"Okay. 30 years ago, there was an attack on Konoha. A fox with nine tails was the one who attacked us. The Fourth, realizing we couldn't defeat it, sealed it away."

"Where?"

"Within me."

"Why?"

"To be honest, I don't know why."

"Oh. That was interesting."

"Dinner's done."

"Coming, Kaa-san!"

"Wait, wake up your brother."

"Oh come on, Tou-san. Can't you do it? He's a wild sleeper. He'll wha..."

Before I could finish, Otou-san was gone.

"Damn," I mumbled.

I climbed over to him. I shook him started to squirm, then he stopped. I shook him again. He sat up quickly and he slapped me in the eye. I fell over in the bed.

"Ow!," I whined.

"Suko," he asked.

"Yes, you idiot!"

"What happened?"

"You whacked me,asshole!"

"Hey!"

"Kaa-san!"

"Yes, Suko?"

"Nii-san hit me in the eye."

"Akira!"

"It was an accident. I did it in my sleep."

"Oh. Come on, dinner's ready. Atsuko I'll get you some ice."

We all walked into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5: Talking the Starting

Chapter 5: Talking the Starting

I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Tou-san noticed me holding my eye.

"What happened to you," he asked.

"Nii-san hit me in his sleep," I told him.

"I'm sorry, Imouto," apologized Nii-san.

"Its okay. It could've been worse," I reassured him.

"Thank you," he said.

"But you have super cool ninja like reflexes!"

"I am a ninja, baka."

"Who are you calling baka you...

"Now, settle down, you two," Okaa-san said.

"Hai!," I replied.

Kaa-san handed my an ice bag. I immediately stuck the bag to my eye. Nii-san chuckled. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out.

We ate dinner silent, until Tou-san spoke up.

"Atsuko?," He asked

"Hmm?," I answered.

"Do you want to join the academy next year?"

I choked on my rice when he said that. I had to swallow some and spit some out.

"Really?! This isn't a joke?"

"Nope. So do ya?"

"Otou-san, you already know the answer to that!"

"So, its no, huh?"

"No! Yes, I want to join when I turn 5!"

"I thought so."

"But why do you want me to start now, instead like you did Nii-san at 6?"

"So, you don't want to start?"

He completely dodged my question. I guess I have to leave it like that. For now that is.

"That's not it."

"You're going to do great, Imouto."

"Thanks, Nii-san.

"Let's just hope you don't have Lee-san."

"Lee-san? Why is he mean? Tou-san, is he?

"No. He's just going to make you work a lot and talk about youth all the time. You know him when you were little. You know when you see him, right Akira?

"Yeah, nobody can forget thoughs eyebrows."

"What?"

We finished dinner and went to bed.

NEXT DAY

Since I'll be starting the academy soon, I'm gonna start a reputation. Well, besides I'm the Hokage's daughter. The prankster of the village! Well, I'm already am, but I'm not really known for it. I got up from bed and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kaa-san, Tou-san," I greeted.

"You're up early, Suko. What's the matter,sweety?," Kaa-san asked.

I laughed.

"Nothings wrong, Kaa-san," I replied.

"Okay, then."

I walked over to Tou-san and gave him the pleading eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Can I go to work with you today?"

"Why?"

"I want to know what you do all day."

"Nothing but paperwork and sending people on missions."

"I want to watch."

"You'll get bored. I think Akira is off today, so why don't you play with him today."

"But I want to come with you!"

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"Nope."

"Come on, Naruto. Let her come.

"Alright, go get ready.

"Yay!"

"Atsuko, do you need help getting ready?," asked Kaa-san

"No, I'm fine, Okaa-san. I already picked out what I was going to where," I replied.

"Wait, what?," asked Otou-san confused.

"I picked out my outfit justed in case."

"Mhm."

I giggled and ran away.

I went to my room and got dressed. I put on orange boy shorts, a blue sleeve shirt, and I slipped on my sandals.

Tou-san walked into my room and he chuckled at what I had on.

"I have the perfect present that will go at what you have on," he said.

"You do?!," I asked curiously.

"Yes, I'll be right back," he replied.

Ooh, I wander what he has for me! I can't wait to see it. Ooh!

He came back in with something wrapped in a cloth. He took it off to reveal a pair of googles. I eyed it curiously.

"Googles?"

"Yep. This is what I used where when I was in the academy."

"Cool. But why didn't you give to Akira when he was in the academy?"

"Because he didn't want it. He thought it was funny. So, I'm giving it to you."

"Wow, thanks Otou-san!"

"Alright, lets get going."

"Right."

We walked out of the house and towards his office. Well, I was running, while he was walking.

This prank is going to be so awesome! Lets just hope nobody dies from it. Maybe I shouldn't do it.

"Oh yeah, Atsuko, you pull that stunt, your not enetering the academy. Plus, you won't get desert for a two months," Tou-san warned

He reads me like a book!

"I wasn't going to try it," I replied.

"Anymore," Tou-san retorted.

"Maybe," I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

I slowed down a bit to let Tou-san catch up. I saw Mikoto-chan, Koaru-chan, and Dai-kun in a field.

"Hey, Tou-san, I'll be back," I told him.

I started to run off.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'll meet you at your office in ten minutes."

I got to the field

"Hey, I said.

"Oh gosh, what the hell do you want," Mikoto asked.

I'm tired of this. I put on a bold face. These guys are my friends. Were!

"Why did you guys attack me a couple of days ago," I asked angry.

"Because we felt like it," snorted Dai.

"We don't hang out with weirdos," Koaru said.

"Oh, really. So, we're attacking our friends out of the blue,huh?," I asked.

I started to bounce my knees. I activated my Byakugan.

"Byakugan!"

I stopped bouncing my knees and got in my stance.

"I'm not scared to take you all on. Now which way do you want to go down? 64 palms, Rasengan, or just simply taijutsu? Either way, you're just as dead."

"Hey, hey, hey. We're not friends, therefore, you can't attack us," Dai said.

"Watch me. But I'll think I scared you too much."

I disactivated my Byakugan.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I made literally two clones.

I put my hands behind my back and they made the Rasengan in both my hands. I didn't even notice them run away.

"That went well. I didn't think I was going to be able to hurt them,though. They were mean to me, but I don't think I could bring myself to do that."

"Hey, you!," somebody screamed.

I turned around and noticed 4 Jounin running after me.

"Huh?"

They were Dai-kun, Koaru-chan, and Mikoto-chan's Otou-sans and a random guy.

Oh no, I can't take them on by myself!

"Get over here you, fox demon!," one of them screamed.

There goes that name again.

"Oh no! Tou-san!"

"We saw your Otou-san go into his office. He had a meeting, so he won't be out for a while."

He lying. Tou-san would never allow me to come if he had a meeting. Would he?

I slowly turned around and started running. I don't want to get beat up again.

"Tou-san!," I screamed.

I'm scared. I'm scared out of my mind! I knew I could beat my friends, they were easy and with my jutsus, I could easily defeated them. But four high Jounins is a different story! I started to hyperventalating. Tou-san please find me and HELP ME!

I jumped on top of a roof. I quickly jumped down, realizing it was still in maintence. I stumbled to the ground I started running really fast. They were pretty far behind now. That's not right. And I was right. They sped up. I quickly ran into an alley regretting it. There was nothing but brick wall there. I turned around and saw them creeping into the dark alley. I started screaming Otou-san's name and crying. I put my fists to my face.

"Otou-san!"

And right when I was about to give up hope, my favorite hero showed up.

"Tou-san," I cried.

"Get away from my daughter right now!," Otou-san screamed.

The scrambled and I ran and hugged the back of Tou-san's legs.

"Tou-san," I cried into his legs.

He picked me up and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder. He started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Were you scared, Atsuko," he asked.

"Mhm," I hummed. "Really scared.

"I got you. They aren't going to hurt you again," he promised.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, I noticed I was still in Tou-san's arms. I moved a little. He looked down at me. He smiled. He tried to pick me up, but I grabbed fist fulls of his shirt and I barried my head into his side.

"Okay, you can stay," he told me.

I let go of his shirt and moved my head away from his side. Then, I started playing with his necklace the previous Hokage gave him.

There I layed in Tou-san's arms.

The safest place in the world.


	6. Not a new chapter

Sorry, guy! Maybe not going to be able to update tonight. Probably try, but don't be mad. Tomorrows the weekend so... try to do what I can. Its not writer's block, but just busy. 


	7. Chapter 7: First Day

Chapter 6: Today's the day

Atsuko's POV

Today was the day. I waited a whole year for this. I'm ready for this. No, I was born ready!

To be honest, I was a little scared about what the kids would do to me. Kaa-san said I would do fine. She said ignore them, but I don't think she knows how hard it is to dodge the words they're saying. Nii-san said to get up and leave. I should, shouldn't I? I don't want to have to fight them, unless we spar against each other. I hope we can show them jutsus. Or at least I won't have to fight a weakling. I'm always itching for a good battle or new training. Literally! I'm also hoping to so off the Rasengan today. But I think everybody who's Tou-san's age knows about it. Not my generation,though! Just can't wait. I've been up since 3:00 this morning and its currently 5:00!

I got out of me bed and went to Kaa-san and Tou-san's room. I climb on their bed snd start to jump on it. Kaa-san was the first to notice me.

"Atsuko! What are you doing? Its 5 AM," Kaa-san says.

"I can't sleep anymore. So, come on get up, get up!," I told her.

"Will it help to sleep with us?," she asked.

"No," I answered.

"Do you want me to read you a story?"

"No!"

She feel back asleep. Damn, lost her.

I shook Tou-san. I would go get up Nii-san, but I'm not making the same mistake twice.

"Tou-san time to get up," I said.

"Hmm?," he asked

"Time to get up," I replied.

"For what?"

"Its my first day at the academy!"

He shot up like a rocket. He had crazy bed hair. I giggled. He looked at the clock and his eyes widen.

"Its only 5 AM, Suko!"

"I know, but I can't sleep.

"Did you use the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Did you pee the bed?"

"Tou-san?!"

I blushed.

"What? I have to ask."

I started to jump again. Then, Otou-san grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down to the bed quickly, whiched surprised me. I squealed. He put a tight arm around my small body and whispered,

"Go to sleep."

I sighed because I couldn't wiggle myself out of his grasp. I was force to settle down and go to sleep.

In the middle of my precious sleep, someone kept shaking my stomach.

"Come on, sweatheart, its time to get up," Kaa-san's soft voice told me.

I groaned.

"I don't wanna get up," I pouted.

She laughed and picked me up. I shivered and groaned again. It was freezing cold! I started to whine.

"Kaa-san, its cold!"

"I know, but you just got to get used to it. Now, lets go eat breakfast.

Naruto's POV

It was 7:30 in the morning right now, and Hinata went to go wake up Atsuko for breakfast.

I smirked.

Next time, she'll remember not to wake us up at 5:00 in the morning.

Though, I was surprised to see Akira up. He usually sleeps in until 9:00.

I look over at him. He didn't look the slightest bit tired. Unless...

I punched him in the gut, which made smoke appear.

"Kage Bunshin,huh?"

I got up from the table. I walked into his room and found him sound asleep.

Not for long.

I went over to his side and yelled in his ear.

"Wake up!"

He immediately woke up. He looked at me confused.

"Tou-san," he asked.

"Yes, what happened, are you okay?," I asked pretending not knowing what happened.

"Somebody in my dream screamed a-at me-me, it just scared me," he replied.

My bottom lip started to quivered. I don't think I can hold it anymore! I turned around.

"Come on, time for breakfast."

"So early?"

"Its Atsuko's first day at the academy."

"Oh yeah."

He got up and put on his house slippers. He followed me into the kitchen and we sat down at the table. A few minutes later, Hinata returned with a dressed and ready Atsuko. She had on her googles over her head. She still looked tired.

"Hey, Suko," Akira said.

"Hi, Nii-san," she said sluggish.

"Aw, somebody's still tired?," I coed.

"Can't I go back to sleep? Its still too early. We don't have to be there until 9:00. And look, I'm already dress," she whined.

Hinata set her down, and I decided to make a deal with her.

"How about this, I let you spar with me, and you can have two deserts, if you wake up and stop being sluggish," I bargained.

"Deal!"

"Naruto, do you think this is safe? Will she be okay? You first sparred with Akira when he was 11," Hinata worried.

"Yeah, I'll take it easy on her," I reassured her.

"No!"

"Atsuko, what's wrong?," Hinata asked.

"I don't want Tou-san to take it easy on me!"

"But if I don't, you'll get hurt for sure," I told her.

"I don't care! I want to see how long do I have to go to reach you! I'll pass all the Hokage's one day! That includes you Tou-san," she said.

I smiled at her.

"Alright, a fight between Imouto and Tou-san! This is going to end quickly," Akira said.

"Akira, have faith in your sister," Hinata told our son.

"Yeah, don't be surprised when I pass you Nii-san," Atsuko told him.

"Yeah, right. Think again."

"You can't become Hokage, when you blush everytime you she Kameko-chan."

"Hey, Imouto!"

He blushed a deep shade of red. Oh!

"Who is this Kameko-chan, Akira?," wondered Hinata.

She smirked. Even her!

"Yeah, tell us!," I pushed.

"Ju-Just a girl on my team, O-Okay?!" he replied glaring at Atsuko.

She giggled.

"Okay, the food's getting cold," Hinata said.

Akira sighed, thankful that we dropped the subject.

I chuckled.

Atsuko's POV

After breakfast, everybody but me went to go get ready. I was pacing in the hallway.

"Come on, lets go!," I yelled.

I was swept off my feet. I squealed. I looked up and saw Nii-san.

"Nii-san," I squealed.

"We're coming, jeez," he mumbled.

I giggled.

Kaa-sand and Tou-san came down the hall.

"Alright, lets go!"

I jumped out of Nii-san's arms and ran out the back door. I jumped over our fence and started running. Wait, I can't be there without Kaa-san or Tou-san.

I ran back.

"Come on."

"Okay, okay," Tou-san said.

Kaa-san grabbed my hand, so I wouldn't run off again, though I kept pulling.

When we got there, there were so many people there. All kids and their parents. Everybody turned to me and gave me the stink eye. That caused me to hide behind Kaa-san's leg. Tou-san glared back at them. They quickly turned away. That should do it for the day!

I slowly made my way from around Kaa-san's leg. Then, I heard somebody's voice that startled me.

"It is a honor to have the Hokage-sama's daughter in my class," somebody said.

I jumped. I know that voice. Lee-san?

I turned around and saw him.

"Lee-san," I said.

"You remember me, Atsuko. Haven't seen you since you were two," he replied.

"Mhm."

"But when we are at the academy, please call me Lee Sensei."

"Okay, Lee Sensei."

He began to cry.

"Lee Sensei?

He picked me up and hugged me. A death hold!

"Its so good to have the blossom of youth in my class!"

"Lee-kun, please put her down," Kaa-san asked kindly.

He put me down and I NEEDED to get air into my lungs.

After the ceremony, the parents left and we stayed outside.

"Okay, we can get to the learning later. Now, I want to see the youth in action," Lee-san said. "Do any of you know a jutsu?"

A few of us raised our hands.

"Okay. If you don't know how, that's okay. Now, who wants to go first," Lee Sensei asked.

I immediately raised my hand.

"Okay, you can go, Atsuko."

"Yes!"

"Why does she get to go first," asked a boy.

"Because I am the sensei. Plus, I want to see what the Hokage's daughter can do."

The boy glared at me.

"Lee Sensei, I have three."

"That's so excellent, Atsuko! The blossom of youth isn't going to let me down!"

"Okay, first. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I made ten clones. Everybody glared at me. Jealous!

"Excellent, Atsuko!"

"Also, Shunshin no Jutsu!"

I poofed out of sight and landed in a tree.

"I didn't want to leave the academy."

"Okay."

I jumped down from the tree.

"Now, the grand finale!"

Lee Sensei was so excited.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Hey, she already did that dumb jutsu," the boy said angry.

"Shh," Lee Sensei quited the boy. "I love this one!"

I only made one clone. She molded my chakra into the Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" I went through two trees, knocking them to the ground.

"Nice. I assume that your father taught you the forbidden jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

"Yep."

"He taught you the Rasengan,too?"

"Mhm."

"And who taught you the Shunshin no Jutsu?"

"My god father, Kakashi."

"Kakash Sensei,huh?"

Everybody else did a jutsu they knew, but they weren't as good as mine.

Then, we went in for class. I wasn't paying attention, though. I already knew what chakra was.

During lunch, three boys walked up to me. I sighed and put down my chopsticks. I thought Tou-san's glare would scare them off. Guess not. I looked at them.

"Hey demon," one of them said.

The Word!

"What do you want," I asked codly.

"Those jutsus you did, it was no big deal. And it was a forbidden jutsu."

"Oh, you can learn Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in one night?"

"Yeah, if I tried."

"One night, not one day."

"Whatever."

"Can you leave, I'm eating."

"No, fox demon!"

"What did I do to you guys?! What's with the name?!"

"That's what you are, you idiot."

"No, I'm not. I'm not a demon or fox."

"Why do you think you have whisker marks?"

"Well, I..."

"Exactly. You're a demon. Your father didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"About the nine-tails demon fox that attacked our village 30 years ago. The Yondaime Hokage sealed it inside your father."

"How do you know?!"

"Duh, everybody knows! Why do you think people give you the stink eye?!"

"What does that have to do with me?!"

"It got passed on to you, dobe!"

They weren't lying. They weren't trying to hurt my feelings. They were telling the truth!

I got up from my chair and left. I could hear them snicker. I didn't care. I heard Sensei yell my name. I didn'g care! I was focused on going to Tou-san's office. I ran straight through his door. Well, as soon as I opened it.

"Tou-san?!"

"Atsuko, what are you doing here?!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you about what?"

" About the nine-tailed demon fox!"

"I..."

"I have it in me, and no one wanted to tell me?! Why?! My power already came out! I didn't want to find out by boys who hate me!"

"I..."

I didn't care what he had to say. I ran out of his office.

"Atsuko, wait!"

No!

I ran home. I jumped through my bedroom window. I started to cry softly so Kaa-san wouldn't notice me. I cried myself to sleep.

That afternoon, I had the dream of a lifetime.

I LIKE TO THANK MY PARTNER IN CRIME iluvninjas. THANKS(x100)!


	8. Chapter 8: The Encounter

Chapter 7: The Encounter

DREAM

I was in a white room. It was so plain. Nothing in there. No color. Or somebody. I was alone.

Where am I?

Everything seems to stretch on forever. I had a sudden urge to run. Run somwhere. I had to get out of here! I began running straight. The walls keep getting further away, instead of closer.

What the hell is this place?

I start running faster, desperate to find an exit. Nothing. I run for ten minutes. Still nothing. I stop where I am giving up hope.

"Where am I?!", I scream.

Then, I noticed something,or rather someone standing on the left side of me.

"Oi," I say.

I ran up to them. There was at least ten feet of space between us.

"H-Hi-Hi," I friendly greeted.

The person turned around. I know this person!

"Hello.

"I...Uh...was won..."

I stopped and bowed in respect. I'm kind of forget since I don't do it with Tou-san.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama. I'm just so use to not having to bow to my Otou-san who is currently the Hokage."

"Your Otou-san must be really powerful."

"Yes, Hokage-sama, he is."

"What is that you wanted to ask me?"

"I, uh, wanted to know how to get out of here."

"You can't leave this place, until you come what you were looking for,or somebody wakes you up."

"But, sir, I have nothing to be looking for, I was upset that my Otou-san didn't tell me about what's inside me and why the village hates me. Then, I figured it out why and I went home and took a nap. This may sound a little strange, but Hokage-sama why are you in my dream?"

"I'm going to tell you the truth of what happened that night."

"What night, Hokage-sama?"

"The night of the Kyuubi attack. 30 years...

Dang, long time. Same age Tou-san is.

"...ago, Kyuubi had broken the seal to their host and came out.

"Who was the host, Hokage-sama?"

"For now, I'll keep it simple. Kyuubi was free and was tearing through Konaha."

I gasped. Must have been scary.

"We knew we couldn't beat it, so I made a sacrifice."

"You sealed Kyuubi away in my Otou-san and you died doing it?"

"Yes."

"But why my Otou-san?"

"I'm keeping it basic for now."

"Oh."

Then, the floor opened up and i fell through.

"Ahh!"

I landed on a hard floor.

"Ow."

I stood up. There was floating chakra throughout the home. Then, I heard a deep voice.

"Oh no," said the voice.

I jumped. I'm scared. Where did that come from?

Then, I heard the voice roar. I turned around to see tall, metal black bars. On the inside of the bars, was the Kyuubi. I gasped.

"You can't be my host."

"Host? I am?!"

This thing is so evil and scary.

How did I get stuck with the Kyuubi?

"A little brat like you?"

"I can easily take over youtmr body."

Then, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I fell to my knees holding my stomach.

"Stop,please."

I could hear the bars rattiling. That can't be good.

"Ha, my previous host was much stronger than this. Its not worth it."

The pain went away. I sighed in relief.

"You're talking about my Otou-san."

"Yeah, him. He was stronger."

"Then, why did you transfer yourself over to me?!"

"Thought you would be stronger."

"I will be stronger! You're making my life a living hell! People are constantly calling me names and beating on me, like a drum! So, you better stay put, and don't give any signs that you're in me!"

It silent.

Thought so.

"Now send, me bach where I belong."

It growled, which scared me.

"Please, I need to get back home."

"You have a long way to go,brat."

Then, I appeared in my room.

"Whoa."

"Did you sleep well."

I heard Tou-san's voice.

"Ahh! Why is everyone sneaking up on me?!"

"What are you talking about, Atsuko."

"Nothing. Gomenai, Tou-san."

"For what?"

"I didn't mean to yell at you, this afternoon. And for skipping class today."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry. The reason I didn't tell you because, I wanted you to have a normal childhood, instead of having everybody hate you, like they did me."

"Tou-san..."

"Okay, enough of that, what do you want to know? I'll be completely honest right now."

"Okay, who was the Kyuubi's previous host?"

"Atsuko, how did you know."

"Lets just say, dreams come true. Or did come true."

"Alright, it was my Okaa-san."

I sat up in my bed quickly, surprised.

"She was?"

"Yes, and when she was giving birth to me, the seal weakened, and Kyuubi escaped."

"That's when it attacked the village.

"Yes."

"But that still doesn't explain. With did the Yondaime Hokage sealed Kyuubi away in you."

"Because he trusted me."

"Why? Did he choose you? Did he find you at the hospital with high amounts of chakra?"

"No, because he's my Otou-san."

"What?!"

"He's my Otou-san. He died putting the Kyuubi in me. To protect the village."

I sat there. Shocked out my shorts. I just had a talk with the Hokage...no my Oji-san, and I didn't know who he was. I feel bad.

"I can't see him, can I?"

"No."

But I just did.

"Does Nii-san know?"

"Yes, he does. I told him a couple of years ago."

"Oh. I..."

"Didn't you ever stop to think why you kind of looked like the Yondaime Hokage."

"I only thought there are a lot of people in this world."

He chuckled.

"When did you find out, Tou-san?"

"When I was 15, and he appeared in a drwam of mines."

Just like me.

"And you never considered you looked like the Yondaime Hokage?"

"Nope."

I laughed softly.

Well, I have some new bragging rights!

"Okay, are you hungry, dinner's done."

"No, my stomach hurts real bad, and I'm really tired. I think I'll past."

"Okay, well I'll let you sleep."

"Good night, Tou-san."

"Good night, Atsuko."

He got up from his chair and left the room. I laid back down and rolled over on my stomach. I feel like I'm about to puke. What Kyuubi did, hurt my stomach. I went to sleep again only to have the dream, again.


	9. Chapter 9: Grandparents

Chapter 8: Grandparents

DREAM

I was again alone in the white room. At least I think.

"Hokage-sama?"

No, can't call him that anymore.

"Uh,er, Ojii-san?"

Nothing. Maybe this is a different type of dream.

I shrugged my shoulders.

Then, a tall well built ninja showed up. I screamed.

"Ah!"

He stood there. I slowly got in defense.

"So, you wanna play,huh?"

He didn't say anything.

"Okay, answer to the Rasengan."

Nothing. Damn, him!

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I charged at him quickly.

"Rasengan!"

He didn't have time to move, let alone think correctly. I hit him square in the chest.

"Yeah!"

I sends him flying across the room. I shook my head.

"That was a nice jutsu, right, Minato," a sweet voice said.

I squealed. Man, I'm so easily frighten. How am I suppose to become a ninja?

"Yes. You have great speed,too," he said.

"I...uh, thank you. Just go running with training weights. And I have to run away a lot to get away from people," I told him.

"Why do you runaway, sweetheart?," ask the kind woman.

She was so kind. Just like Kaa-san. Then again, I don't think somebody will hurt a five year old girl's feeling. Ecspecially since my feelings are easily hurt. But this lady was different.

"I...er...people hate me in the village because I have the Kyuubi in me."

I looked down at my feet. I started to spin my right foot a little nervously.

"I'm sorry," Ojii-san says.

"No,no! It wasn't your fault, Ojii-san!," I reassured him.

I gasped, but not loud enough for them to hear me.

I start to cry a little.

"What's wrong, little one?," asked the sweet lady.

"Just excited. I never even knew I had Grandparents. Tou-san tells me he never knew you guys."

The lady comes over and hugs me.

"Do you know who I am," she ask.

"My Baa-san," I reply

I wasn't asking. I knew.

"What do you want to strive for when you come a ninja, Atsuko?," Ojii-san asks.

I look him dead in the eye and smile.

"I'm going to be the Hokage! I'm going to pass all of them, even Tou-san and you, Ojii-san," I said proudly.

"How do you plan to get there?"

"Today, I was going to spar with Tou-san and to see how far I was from him, but things happened. So, now I just train my butt of for the next ten years."

"Mind if I help you?"

"Really Ojii-san?!"

"Yes. I have a special jutsu that I can teach you."

"Does anybody else know the jutsu?"

"Hai. The special bodyguard does. But the way I'm going to teach you doesn't require three people."

"What is it called?"

"Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"Flying Thunder God jutsu, huh? That sounds so awesome! Will you really teach it to me?"

"Yes."

"Then, what are we waiting for, lets do this!"

Ojii-san taught me the Hiraishin no Jutsu. He gave me 5special kunais that help me do the jutsu. He also taught me how to do the seal to put on someone or an object.

Then, the floor opened up, again.

I reached my hands up, but not sure of what to help me.

I fell in the Kyuubi's room. I gulped. I'm scared.

"Time for you to go brat," she said.

"But...," I protested.

"Just be lucky I brought you here."

"Wait!"

Kyuubi sent me back to the real world. Damn her!

I awoke in my bed. Was that even real? Did I really mee Ojii-san and Baa-san?

Then, Nii-san walked in. He looked at me stunned. He ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug. Huh?

"Nii-san, what's wrong?"

"Do you not know how long you've been asleep?!"

"No."

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Atsuko's awake!"

Both my parents ran in. Kaa-san rushed over to me and ripped me from Nii-san.

"Kaa-san?"

"Its so nice to hear your voice again!"

"What are you talking about, Kaa-san? I've only been one night."

"No it hasn't," Tou-san said.

"Then...how long?"

"You've been asleep for two days."

"I have?"

It felt like two years in my dream. Wow.

"Since you been asleep for two days, you need something in your stomach."

"Okay, but I need to get something first."

Kaa-san putted me down. Her and Akira left the room, leaving Tou-san and me. Tou-san looked at my dresser.

"You got a new kunai hoster?"

I looked over at my dresser. That's not mine.

"Yeah...I did."

Tou-san got up and left the room.

I went to my dresser. I picked up the hoster and dumped everything out onto my bed. It was the special kunais!

I guess it wasn't a dream, huh?

I quickly put my things away and went to go join my family.

We talked about how worried they were about me and what they did those two days. After, Kaa-san gave me a bath and put me to bed.

"Atsuko, please wake up tomorrow," Kaa-san told me.

"I will, Kaa-san," I promised.

She kissed me goodnight and left my room. I went to sleep. I can't wait to go to the academy tomorrow! Gotta brag, but I don't think people will believe me.

I want to dedicate this to iluvninjas. She helped me out A LOT. She gave me brilliant ideas. I also want to thank Mistress oatmeal for reviewing.

Also, thank you for added me as one of your favorite authors or this as your favorite story.

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10: Back Again

Chapter 9: Back Again

I was sitting at my desk, looking out the window. All of the other kids were running around playing with each other. In one classroom! Of course, when everybody saw me, they gave me the stink eye. Today I didn't care. I was in the best mood and people saw that. That caused them to start picking on me more.

"Hey, you're back, Demon."

"Yeah, I am and it feels great."

"Me too, I can't wait 'til lunch. You're going to get the beaten of a life time!"

"And I'm happy."

"What the hell's the matter with you?! Did you not hear what I just said?! I'm going to kick your ass!," the girl yelled.

"Just go ahead and try. I don't care."

"Whatever."

They walked away. This day couldn't get any better!

Then, Lee Sensei walked in.

"Okay class, time for show and tell."

Oh yes it could!

He looked at me. He ran up to me and gave me his famous Death Hold.

"Le-ee Sensei...can't bre-breat-th-the."

"So, happy to see the blossom of youth! Everybody else is so dead. Do you have something to show? It can be a jutsu!"

"Act-Actually I-I do."

He put me down and I gasped for air. I walked to the front of the class.

"Okay I have something to show the class and a jutsu."

They all smacked their teeth.

"Just for that, after this, we all have to run 5 laps around the village," Lee Sensei said. "Go ahead, Atsuko!

The class glared at me, but I didn't care.

"First I'm going to show you this kunai...," I started but was interrupted.

"But we already know what a kunai is!," yelled a girl. "Show something new!"

"This kunai isn't use for fighting. No, its use for teleportation."

Everybody got quiet.

"Who gave it to you?," Lee Sensei asked.

"The Yondaime Hokage."

That gave me a series of 'That's a lie!' and 'Liar'.

Lee Sensei didn't say anything. He seems like...he knows.

"She's not lying," Lee Sensei said.

Thank you!

I smiled.

He understands.

"Sensei, how do you know," asked a girl.

Idiot!

"I know Naruto. A friend of mines. So, I know his Otou-san is," replied Lee Sensei.

"Whoa, you're Otou-san's currently the Hokage, and your Oji-san is the Yondaime Hokage?!," asked a boy.

"Yep."

The class begans to whisper amongst themselves. I shook my head.

"Okay, let her finish," Lee Sensei said.

"Like I was saying, my Ojii-san, the Yondaime Hokage, gave this to me."

"But how did he give it to you, if he died 30 years ago?," a boy asked.

I never thought about that. I can't tell them I met him in a dream. They would think I'm crazy.

Bingo!

"He left this in a scroll along with a jutsu just for me and my Nii-san. It was kept by the Hokage's so no one wouldn't get to it. Tou-san gave it to me and Nii-san."

"Oh."

"Okay, I was taught Hiraishin no Jutsu. The only other people who know this jutsu is the special bodyguard. You can only use this jutsu if you have great amount of speed. The jutsu basically sends you to the place that has the seal."

"Do you want to demostrate, Atsuko?!," asked Lee Sensei getting excited.

"Yes, please," I chuckled.

"Okay, everybody outside, now!"

We all walked outside.

Alright now. I'm so scared. I never tried this in the real world. Only in my dreams. I can't do this!

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Nobody made a sound. Not even a sigh. Wow.

I made two clones. I made one of them go 100 ft away from me and the other clone. Feel sorry for her!

I threw the kunai at her and she dodged it. It landed about 3 ft behind her. Perfect.

The other one made the Rasengan and disappeared. I didn't have to charge at the other one this time. In less then a second, I appeared behind the other one and blasted her off the space.

"Yes! I did it!"

"And The Yellow Flash returns," Lee Sensei said.

"What?," I ask confused.

"Nothing," he replies calmly.

What is he hiding?

I was excited. I didn't think I could do it. But I did!

I was jumping up and down.

"Okay, class, we have to do our 5 laps around the village."

Everybody froze. He was serious.

I shrugged my shoulders. I had two things on my side. One, Ojii-san help me increase my speed and stamina. I'm in better shape and can make it through it without getting tired. Two, I could just use Hiraishin no Jutsu!

"Atsuko, hand over your special kunai, I know you were going to try and use it," Lee Sensei figured out.

Scratch that, I only have one thing on my side.

"Okay. Oi, Sensei? Can I run without my training weights?," I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

I fell on my butt down to the ground. I took of my wrist weights and ankle weights. I slipped back on my sandals and began to stretch.

"Ah, I feel so light."

I jumped in the air, coming to the same height as a tall tree. Whoa!

"Okay, lets go," Sensei said.

We walked to the entrance of the village.

"Okay, do five laps around the WHOLE village," Sensei told us.

"But, Lee Sensei, the diameter of the village is 3 miles," complained a boy.

"You should've never been so rude to the blossom of youth!," Sensei told the class.

Everybody glared at me. I shrugged it off. I don't care.

"Oh, the first one done, doesn't have to do it again. Ready...Go!"

I took off. Leaving everybody behind. I wasn't even running full speed. Ha, too easy! Making the full five laps was harder, but not that harder. I can make it around without getting tired. Oh, it would be nice if I could use Hiraishin no Jutsu. This would've been so much easier!

I jumped over, went around all obstacles that came in my way. Boxes, poles,dogs, and cats.

First lap finished!

Wait, Lee Sensei has my kunai. He was at the entrance when I saw him. Hehe, I can still use my jutsu. I saw Kakashi and of course he had the book with him. What so special about that book? If its that cool, I want to read it!

"Hi, Kaka!"

"What are you doing?"

"People were being mean to me in class, being Lee Sensei's favorite, he made us run 5 laps around the village."

"Oh. You may want to slow down, or you'll use up all your energy."

"I'm not even running that fast. I wouldn't even be running if Sensei let me use Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"Who taught you that jutsu?"

"Er...gotta go!"

I ran away as quickly as possible from him.

Second lap finished!

On the third lap, I started overlapping people. Am I going that fast. Eh, who cares? Still not tired.

Third lap finished!

Fouth lap finished!

Fifth lap finished!

I was currently standing with Lee Sensei at the village entrance gate. This is going to take a while.

"Lee Sensei, what can I do now?"

"Its going to be a while. Since you finished first, you don't have to do it again. After the next five laps, everybody's gonna be tired. Class will end from there. The youth today is so disappointing!"

"I guess it can't be helped. Can I go home now?"

"When everybody gets done."

"Oh."

"Atsuko?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't learn that jutsu by a scroll."

"How did you..."

"I just know. You don't have to tell me now, but I seriously am interested on how you learned such an advance jutsu."

When everybody finished, they were breathing hard, but yet they still have enough energy to glare at me. I sighed.

"Stop glaring!," Sensei warned.

Still in a good mood. Don't care.

"Can I go home now, Sensei?," I asked.

"Yes, while everybody runs 5 more laps," Sensei said.

Everybody groaned.

"You guys should be just like the blossom of youth," Sensei said.

"Why would we one to be like her?!," a girl asked.

Everybody said 'yeah'.

"I'm going home "

"Why does she get to go home?"

"She was the first one finished."

I walked away not caring about what they said. I threw my hands behind my head. I went back to the academy and got my weights and my backpack and headed home.

I took a shortcut to my house, even though Tou-san told me not to. I cut through a field when I saw a girl about my age crying. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her. She had scratches all over her body. Her orange hair was tangled up. It was so long. She was pale looking. I walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped and looked at me.

"Hi," I said

She didn't reply. She must be shy.

"Uh, are you okay?"

She shook her head no. Should I go get Tou-san?

"Do you want help?"

She was hestitant, but nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Sasaki Mayumi."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Uzumaki Atsuko."

She smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

"Well, I can help you.

"You can?"

"Yeah, but I need to go get my Otou-san, okay?"

She nodded.

I sprinted off towards my house. Dang, I wish I gave the kunai to Tou-san. This would be so much easier. When I got there, I saw Tou-san and Kakashi.

"Kaka?," I asked confused.

"What are you doing here, Suko?," asked Tou-san.

"Uh, class got out early, but that's not the point!," I yelled.

"What's wrong," Tou-san asked.

"I found a girl who's about my age, who was hurt!"

"Where?"

"No time for another answer!"

I ran out the door quickly followed by Tou-san.

"Atsuko, slow down!," Tou-san yelled at me.

"No!," I yelled back.

I quickened my speed, 'til I saw her again.

"Hey!"

She turned around and she was a little scared seeing Tou-san.

Tou-san sped up and pulled me back.

"Atsuko, I told you never to come here!," Tou-san said angry.

"I know and I'm sorry, but please help her, Tou-san!," I replied.

He sighed and ran over to the girl.

The reason why I Tou-san doesn't like me going here, is because its a dangerous part of the village. A lot of people get hurt over here. Rogue ninjas that are always hiding. Akira got attacked when he was 7. He was badly injured and he was in the hospital for a month. Tou-san was angry. It nearly happened to me last year, when everybody started hating me. Now, they won't show mercy to me. Ecspecially me. Why can't he do anything about it,though? I'm kind of scared. Tou-san was right, I shouldn't be here. But I shouldn't be scared. I'm going to be a ninja soon. But I am.

I started to shuffle my feet a little. Should I go run to Tou-san. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped. Damn, again. I turned around to see who it was. I sighed in relief to see who it was.

"Kaka," I sighed.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that," he said.

"Ecspecially in this field."

"Why did you take this way. You know Hokage-sama doesn't like you taking the short cut."

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to hurry up and get home. I didn't mean to get Tou-san upset."

"Why did you come home so early?"

"Lee Sensei made us run 5 laps around the village. Since I finished first, I don't have to do it again. He figured he'll end class after they run 5 more laps."

"Oh. Well, you may want to go home for now, until Hokage-sama blows off some steam."  
"Yeah, I guess your right."

I began to walk away, 'til I heard Tou-san's voice.

"Come here, Atsuko."

I turned around and walked slowly towards Tou-san.

"Y-Yes?"

"Go get Kaa-san and tell her to meet me here. When you bring her here, go back and stay with your brother."

"Okay."

"And please hurry."

"Is Mayumi-chan going to be okay?"

"Yes, now go."

I took off running. I jumped on a tree and went on a trail of trees that lead to our house. I jumped from tree to tree. Higher and higher. When I reached the house, I swung down from a tree's brach into the yard. I ran in from the back door.

"Kaa-san!," I yelled

No answer. I ran around the house.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san really needs your help!"

Nothing. Where is she?

I ran into Nii-san's room.

"Nii-san!"

"Whoa, calm down, Suko. What's the matter?"

"Tou-san needs her."

"Where is he?"

"At Gorotsuki Field."

Nii-san mouthed opened a little and he looked up near the door.

He was scared.

Then, he made his hand into a fist and brought it to his fist.

"Okay, I'll go tell Tou-san she's not at home and you go look for her."

"Nii-san..."

He ran out of his room. I smiled. I soon followed his league and headed out of the house. He took the trail that I came and I opened the fence gate. I ran out like my life depended on it. I was starting to get a little tired. My heart started to beat faster.

Kaa-san, where are you?


	11. Chapter 11: Where?

Once again, I like to thank my partner iluvninjas, and all of you who review.

Chapter 10: Where?

Akira's POV

I was running to Gorotsuki Field. I had to admit, I was a little scared. I was traumatized after what happened when I was 7. Those rogue ninja beat me up badly. But that was 7 years ago. I'm different from what I was before. If I can't win, I don't care. I wasn't going to let my imouto get beat up like me. I'm her onii-san. I have to protect her. Keep her out of harms way. She looks up to me and I'm not going to let her down!

I came across the field and sprinted towards Tou-san.

"Tou-san!"

"Akira, what are you doing here?"

"Imouto and I can't find Kaa-san. She's not in the house."

"What? Where's Atsuko?"

"She went searching for her."

"Hinata!"

"Tou-san, what do we do?"

He thought for a moment, before looking past me.

"I'm going go help Atsuko. Take Mayumi to the hospital, okay?"

"Alright, Tou-san!"

"I'm trusting you."

"Okay."

Tou-san ran off. I looked at the girl. She was blushing and looking at the ground.

Why do all girls blush when they see me? Ew!

"I'm going to help you, Mayumi-chan," I told her.

She nodded. I slowly picked her up and put her on my back. I jogged out of the field, being careful that she was on my back.

Then, I heard leaves being crushed in the woods. I stopped for a moment, then ran off more faster. I was stopped when three rogue ninjas jumped in front of us.

Uh oh.

Atsuko's POV

I went to all of the market places. She wasn't in any of them. Then, I went to the Hyuuga's house hold. I was let in through the guards. I ran around calling for my Ojii-san

"Ojii-san! Ojii Hiashi-san!"

Crap, nothing. I decided to call for my aunt and uncle.

"Oba Hanabi-san! Oji Neji-san!"

"Who's that yelling?," I hear my uncle.

I turn around to see him.

"Have you seen Kaa-san? Did she tell you where she was going?!," I asked.

"No, she didn't. Why," he replied.

"Ugh. I can't find Kaa-san anywhere."

I quickly ran away. Maybe I should go visit Mom's old teamates.

I went to Kiba-kun's house first.

I was breathing hard by this point.

"Kiba-kun...have...you seen...Kaa-san?"

"No. Why? What's wrong?"

"Dammit! I can't find her. Nii-san and I can't find her anywhere!"

"Come on, I'll help. Akamaru!"

Akamaru barked. He lead the way out of the house. He sniffed around the village for a good 30 minutes.

Akamaru let out a whimper.

"A whimper? What does that mean?!," I asked panicking.

"No good," Kiba-kun said.

"No!"

I have to go find Tou-san.

"Thanks Kiba-kun! Akamaru!"

Akamaru barked.

Where's Tou-san?

Naruto's POV

How could I have let this happen?! I'm the Hokage and I can't even notice ninjas coming into the village! I'm suppose to keep the village safe. Also my family.

I saw Atsuko running towards me.

"Tou-san," she screamed.

"What's wrong?," I asked.

She was tired. She put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. How long has she been running?

"Atsuko, what have you been doing?".

I bent down to her level.

"I...I went...to go look for...Kaa-san. "

"Where did you go?"

"I...went to...Kaa-san's...old teamates' place. I...just got back from Shino-kun's house."

"No luck, huh?"

"Not uh."

She rubbed her left eye and tried not to let the tears fall.

I hugged her.

"Its okay, don't cry."

That didn't help. She cried even more.

"I. Miss. Kaa-san," she cried.

Poor, Atsuko.

"Okay, I'm going to take you to Kakashi's house, okay?"

"For-For what?"

"You need to rest. You look tired. No one is at home right now."

"No! I'm fine, Tou-san. I want to help find Kaa-san!"

I sighed. She was pushing herself too hard. After all, she's only 5. I picked her up and started running.

'Don't push yourself too hard."

"But I'm fine!"

I have to hurry up and get her to Kakashi's house.

Akira's POV

I froze, not knowing what to do. The girl seemed frighten. I held onto her tightly. Okay, I'm going to need my hands for a minute.

"Hey, Mayumi-chan, I have to use my hands for a minute. Wrap your legs around my waist."

She did it quickly. I slowly dropped my hands. She tighten her grip around my neck and waist.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I made 4 clones. They know what to do. 2 of them made the Rasengan in the other ones' hands. I put my hands back behind me. The two clones blasted two ninjas in the gut.

"Alright, good job guys!," I cheered.

Ah, crap, that leaves one ninja left! No!

The rogue ninjas that got hit, got back up.

"Aw,damn!"

I can't use my hands...

"So, I guess I have to take you down with my feet!"

I charged at him and kicked him with my right foot. He moved his right shoulder. He was behind me, so I threw my left leg behind me to kick him. He fell to the ground.

Now, for the other two.

One of them went in front of me and the other behind me. I dropped to my hands and kicked the guy in the back with both feet. I swirled around and kicked the one in the front with both freet. I hit a back flip to land.

I got up and started running. I can't fight them all right now.

Then, I made six more Kage Bunshins to slow them down. I got out of the field successfully and I started heading towards the hospital.

Atsuko's POV

Dammit! I have to get out of Tou-san's grasp.

I started wiggiling. Tou-san sighed.

"Atsuko stop," Tou-san warned.

"No, I can't! I want to help find Kaa-san," I protested.

"Suko, you're only 5. How much running have you done?"

"Well, Lee Sensei made us run 5 laps around the village, then I ran the shortcut to our house, I ran to you to help Mayumi-chan, I ran back to Gorotsuki Field, I ran to get Nii-san, and I ran all over the village."

"Oh,Suko..."

"But, Tou-san, I'm fine really."

"No. No more arguing. Settle down."

I did what Tou-san told me to and settled down. He was right I was tired, but I wanted to help. I tried to stiffle a yawn, but it came out. Tou-san sped up a little.

Tou-san knocked on Kaka's door. He came to it and he looked down at me.

"Kakashi, can you keep her? She's been pushing herself to hard and trying to find Hinata. Please let her nap," asked Tou-san.

"Sure," Kakashi agreed.

"No, I'm not tired!," I protested again.

"Yes, you are," Tou-san said. "You yawned a lot on the way here."

"Okay, but..."

Kakashi took me from Tou-san.

"Don't worry, go find Hinata."

"Thanks, Kakashi. Atsuko, you better listen to him."

"Alright."

Tou-san left. Kakashi looked down at me closely.

"You do look tired. You do need a nap."

"No, I don't, Kaka."

"Yes, you do. You're only 5."

"Who cares about my age? I can't do this when I'm a ninja."

"Yes, but you're not a ninja yet."

"I will be soon."

He took me upstairs to his room and put me in his bed. Once under his shuriken blankets, I was out instantly.


	12. Chapter 12: Answers

Chapter 11: Answers.

DREAM

Once again, I find myself in my dream. This time, I wasn't in the write room, I was in Kyuubi's room.

Oh no.

I started whining and the Kyuubi noticed. She laughed.

"Ha, you're such a baby. You know, I can screw with your dreams."

"What?"

"Yeah, let me show you."

"No!"

All of a sudden, I wasn't in Kyuubi's room anymore. I was in the village. More like a war zone.

"Wha-What happened to the village?"

I saw Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san!"

Then, a shuriken came and sliced threw her throat.

"Ah! Kaa-san!"

I started crying.

"Stop this, Kyuubi! I can't take this!"

Then, the settings change. I was in Nii-san's room, and he was reading a book to me.

Soon, three ninjas came in and put a hole through his chest with their katanas.

"Onii-san!"

I tried to go help him, but my feet was glued to the floor.

"Nii-san!"

Then, I was back in Kyuubi's room. I dried my eyes.

"Kyuubi, you're so mean."

"Ha, there's more instore if you want."

"No!"

"Heh, so weak."

"Shut up! I'll be the best damn ninja you'll ever see! One day, it may not be a day this year, but I'll be able to control you!"

"That day will come when you die,ha, ha, ha."

"Whatever. You keep thinking that."

"Heh, your presence is killing me. I'm going to send you where you belong."

"Wait, where?"

She didn't answer, but sended me to the white room.

"Do, I come here all the time when I want answers? That's pretty awesome. So, I'm not able to go back 'til I find what I'm looking for, right? Alright then, I'll search."

I just began running. No where in particular, though. I just ran around. Then, I figured out something.

"Wait, can I can just call for Ojii-san and Obaa-san,right? Cool!"

I started to walk.

"Ojii-san? Obaa-san?"

Nothing.

"Aw, man. Hey, maybe I can use Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

I thought for a minute before doing the jutsu. I landed flat on my back. That really hurt!

"Ow!," I complained

"What's wrong?," I heard Ojii-san's voice.

I sat up quickly and looked at him. I smiled.

"Hi, Ojii-san!"

"Atsuko, what's the matter?"

He came over and helped me up. I kept my my hand to the lower part of my back.

"Wait, what?"

"What's the matter, Atsuko are you hurt?"

"No. I have a problem."

"What is it?"

"My Kaa-san. She's gone! We can't find her anywhere. I asked everybody she knew and they knew nothing. I asked her teamates and Ojii Hiashi-san."

"Where did you last see her?"

"At the house, before I left for school. She did say she was going to the market today. But I didn't see her. I've been running all over the village the whole day."

"Does you Okaa-san have anyone against her?"

"Not uh. She's a type of person who everybody likes. But Tou-san does."

"Who?"

"His name was Uchiha Sasuke. He was on Team 7 with Tou-san. Tou-san said he promised to come back and get revenge on Tou-san."

My mouth dropped to the floor. No. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Would he?

"No, he couldn't. Please tell me he wouldn't. Kaa-san probably fell asleep on the bench near the entrance again! Bye, Ojii-san. Tell Baa-san I said hi.

I ran at the speed of light, waisting no time.

"Kyuubi, I need to get back, send me back now."

"Heh, what makes you think that I'll listen to you?"

"Listen, I don't have time for your bull right now. Send me back!"

"And what happens if I don't?"

I growled.

"Don't push it! You're already making my life a living hell! Do it. Do it right now!"

"Heh, you're actually improving."

"I can be mean, when I want to be."

"Alright, I'll send you back home."

DREAM END

I woke up in Kaka's bed. This bed is really soft!

I got up and walked downstairs.

"Kaka?"

"I'm in here."

I followed of his voice and led me to the kitchen.

"You're up?

"Mhm. Can I go? I just want to go find Nii-san?"

"Are you coming back."

I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Hmm..."

"Come on, Kaka.

"Fine. Just be back at 3:00."

"Hai!"

I ran out the door and tried to find Nii-san. He may be at the hospital. Knowing Tou-san, he would make him take Mayumi-chan to the hospital, so Nii-san won't have to do anything too dangerous.

I quickly made a right and headed to the hospital.

When I got there, Nii-san was in the waiting room.

"Nii-san!"

"Imouto?"

"Hey."

"Where have you been?"

"Uh, Kaka's house. Tou-san made me take a nap."

"Oh."

"I think I know what happened to Okaa-san."

"You do?!"

"Yeah. You remember the guy Uchiha Sasuke Tou-san told us about?"

"Yeah."

"You don't think...he did it, do you?"

"Think about it, Kaa-san always falls asleep on at the bench near the entrance, when she's grocery shopping."

"Yeah, because she likes that spot in the village."

"Right, Tou-san said that he'll return to get revenge on him."

"You think..."

"Yeah. We should tell Tou-san."

"No. Not yet."

"Then, what do we do, Nii-san?"

"We go after him."

"What?! Are you crazy?! He's like Tou-san's level!"

"I know and your not coming. Don't you tell Tou-san, either."

"Heck yeah, I'm going to tell! Do you not know how dangerous this mission is?! Let Tou-san handle it! He's going to find out soon. I know you're a Chuunin, but that guy is Hokage level, but not stronger than Tou-san."

"I know, but I'm going to do it."

"Do what," we heard Otou-san.

We both jumped and turned around to look at him.

"Do what, Akira?," Tou-san asked curiously.

'Please help me, Atsuko' Akira thought scared.

"He was talking about how he was going to ask Kameko-chan out," I said.

Heh, saved your butt!

'Dammit, Atsuko!'

"Ah! So, who's this Kameko-chan, Akira?!," Tou-san asked.

I giggled.

"Nobody!," he protested.

"Are you going to ask her to get in the bed with you?," Tou-san teased.

"Tou-san, what does that mean," I asked curiously.

Nii-san blushed a deep shade of res.

Jeez, what was so bad about asking if someone can sleep with you? I do it all the time.

"Tou-san, stop teasing me! See, you got Imouto curious. I will never do that because I don't like her!," Nii-san yelled.

Wow. He must be really shy.

"Oh yeah, you can go see Mayumi if you want," Tou-san told me.

"I can? What room is she in?," I asked.

"Room 234," he told me.

"Thanks," I replied.

I walked over to the elevaror and press the button. I walked to her room and knocked on her door.

"Come in."

I walked in and she smiled at me.

"Hey!," she said excited.

"Hi," I replied.

"Thank you for helping me Atsuko-chan."

"Nah, it was nothing. You can just call me Suko. My Nii-san came up with the name."

"Okay."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get injured?"

"Well, my parents were sent on a mission..."

I winced.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Sorry, Otou-san had to send your parents on a mission," I told her.

"Its okay. I didn't know the Hokage-sama was your Otou-san," she said.

"Yeah, well...," I started but couldn't finish

"I heard stories about your family."

"You have?"

I looked down. I'm scared that she may already know.

"Yeah. Your Otou-san was once hated by everybody in this village because he had the demon fox in him. Your Okaa-san is a Hyuuga and was going to become the heir of the clan, but didn't. Your onii-san is a Chuunin and a good ninja. All the girls like him. And you already know advance jutsus."

I sighed in relief. Maybe she didn't know.

"But...my parents told me you have the demon fox in you. Also, the whole village hates you."

"Yeah...

I looked down at my feet sad. I actually thought I had a friend. She probably hates me, too.

"Which I think is stupid," she said.

"Huh?," I asked confused.

"I think everybody is stupid for hating you. You're a nice person, even though I just met you. I can see that. I want to be your friend."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Now, back to my story..."

"Yeah, sorry go ahead."

"My parents got sent on a mission to the village hidden in the sound."

"Mhm."

"I was upset and scared because it was a S-rank mission."

"Wow!"

"What's wrong?"

"Your parents must be really strong!"

"Not to brag, they are. So, I was scared and I didn't want them to go. I went to the field."

"Gorotsuki Field."

"Yeah, and rogue ninjas attacked me."

"That's what happened to Nii-san when he was seven."

"It was horrible. And that's when you found me."

"Oh wow. When are you getting out of this dump?"

"Tonight."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I have to go to my Oji-san's house."

"Oh. When are you starting the academy?"

"I get to go back tomorrow."

"You've been there already."

"Yeah. Me and three other students are moving out of Shikamaru Sensei's class."

"Who's class are you going to?"

"Lee Sensei's."

"I'm in that class!"

"Does anybody sit next to you?"

"No, nobody wants to sit next to me."

"So, can I sit there?"

"Yeah, sure."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Mayumi said.

Otou-san came in.

"How are you doing, Mayumi," Tou-san asked.

"I'm good, Hokage-sama," she replied

"That's good. Suko?," he turned to me.

I clapped hands behind my head.

"Huh?," I asked kind of bored of what he has to say to me.

"You will be escorting Mayumi to the academy tomorrow."

"Escort? Why? She knows where it is," I argued.

"Because I want to make sure she gets the safely," Tou-san ended the conversation.

I looked at Mayumi and smiled.

"See, Mayumi-chan, you're personally getting special treatment from the Hokage," I laughed.

She blushed slightly.

I chuckled.

"Come on, Atsuko. Let Mayumi rest," Tou-san told me.

"Okay. Bye, Mayumi-chan," I waved.

"Bye, Suko-chan," she waved back.

"See ya tomorrow," I said.

And with that Otou-san and I left.

'At least I hope' I thought hopefully.


	13. Chapter 13: The Day

Chapter 12: The Day

Somehow, Tou-san found out about us leaving the village.

Nii-san probably cracked under pressure.

Couldn't rob a bank with him.

Tou-san said he's going to send a rescue team after her and we should not worry about it. He said he will be part of that team and the village elders will look after the village. He told us we have to stay at Kaka's house.

So, since he found out about Nii-san and I's rescue team, Tou-san making two ANBU ninjas watch us today. Class is going to be weird today. An ANBU black ops ninja stand behind me while I do a test.

I shivered.

I was in Nii-san's room laying down in his bed with him. It was still a little early to be up, but we needed a plan.

"Nii-san?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Suko."

I guess I'm going to have to show him now, aren't I?

I got up from the bed.

"Imouto," he wondered.

"I'll be back."

I got up from his bed and walked to the door. I activated my Byakugan to make sure Tou-san wasn't in the hallway. Seeing he isn't there, I slowly opened the door and went to my room.

I grabbed a kunai Ojii-san gave me and went back to Nii-san's room.

"Here," I gave it to him.

"What's this?," he asked confused.

"A way I can get to you. Keep that with you. At ALL times," I told him.

"Okay, but..."

"No!"

"Okay,then."

He grabbed the kunai and put it with the rest of his kunais.

"Okay, here's the plan of getting rid of the ANBU and going to the village hidden in the sound...," I explained him the whole plan. He seemed to understand.

I got back in his bed, when I heard Tou-san's footsteps come to the door. He opened it and looked at us.

"Why are you two up?," he asked.

"I had a nightmare, Otou-san," I told him.

He smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to make your lunch, Suko. And make sure you get up soon. You have to go pick up Mayumi," he reminded me.

"Okay," I told him.

He walked out the room. I looked at Nii-san, who had manage to drift back to sleep.

I chuckled.

I got up from his bed slowly and went to my room.

I started to get dress. I put on a blue long sleeve shirt with my last name written in kanji running down the left sleeve, orange boy shorts, my googles, and my blue sandals. I went to the bathroom and jumped on the stool. I brushed my teeth and washed my face.I jumped down from the stool and went to the kitchen.

"Hi, Otou-san," I greeted.

"Hey. You decided to get ready, now?," he asked.

"Mhm," I hummed.

"Okay," he said.

I went to the counter and reached for a bananna. I stood on my tippie toes and tried to reach higher. Didn't help much.

"Tou-san, I can't reach the banannas," I whined.

He chuckled and gave me two.

"Thank you," I thanked him.

I sat down at the table and peeled the bannana.

"Sorry, lunch isn't big today," Tou-san told me.

"That's okay," I told him back. "I barerly eat my lunch."

I quickly covered my mouth. Tou-san looked away from what he was doing and looked at me.

"Why?," he asked.

I shrugged.

"I'm just don't like to eat," I lied.

"Well, try to eat more. You're already too small for your age," He told me.

"Mhm," I hummed. "Well, I'm going to go."

"Okay, I'll bring your lunch to your class," He said.

"Okay," I said.

I hugged the back of his legs and whispered;

"Please find Kaa-san."

"I will."

I let go of him and headed out the door.

The reason I never eat my lunch, is because I never have time.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I JUST HAD TO POST AT LEAST SOMETHING. 


	14. Chapter 14: Start

Chapter 13: Start

I just finished my second bannana and threw it in the trash can on the side walk.

'How far is Mayumi-chan's Oji-san's house.' I thought.

I've been walking for the last 15 minutes. Tou-san gave me the directions. I don't think I got lost. Did I?

I lost that thought when I saw Mayumi on the porch.

"Mayumi-chan!," I yelled.

She looked at me. She smiled and ran to me.

"Suko-chan," she said.

"Hey. Ready to go?," I asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't wait to go back," she exlaimed.

"Okay, lets go," I said.

We began to walk towards the academy. Half way there, I realized some things. I stopped.

"Wait, somethings not right," I said.

"What's wrong, Suko-chan?," Mayumi asked.

"I feel like sonething is missing. I grabbed my backpack from the hook near the front door. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I remembered my shoes," I explained.

"Then, what did you forget?," she asked.

"I...don't know," I said.

Then, I remembered. I snapped my fiinger.

"Where's that ANBU ninja Tou-san said will watch me today?," I wondered.

"Huh?," Mayumi asked confused.

"Tou-san made Nii-san and I be watched by ANBU nins today because we were going to the Sound Village," I told her.

Her eyes widen.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"You should go," she said.

"Oh trust me, we are," I whispered.

"Can I come? I really want to see if my parents are okay," she whispered back.

I thought for a moment and checked around us to see the ninja that's suppose to be watching us. I found him in the woods in the front right side of us. Should she come?

"Okay, but meet me in the bathroom at 2:00," I whispered.

"Okay," she said.

I looked back at the ANBU. I smirked.

"You can come out, Yamato. I know that's you. I know by your mask and your hair," I told him.

Then, he disappeared. I chuckled.

We began walking again. When we got there, people stared at me. I glared back at them.

"What's wrong, staring problem?," I asked.

They glared back at me.

"Come on, Mayumi-chan," I said.

We walked to my desk and she sat down at the one next to me.

"I think everybody is stupid for hating you," Mayumi told me. "I'll beat them up."

I chuckled.

"That's okay. I'm fine really. I can take care of it," I reassured her. "You do remember that my Otou-san is the Hokage, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think they know," she said

"Mmm," I hummed

Then, came the sick twisted guys I didn't want to see again. Koaru, Mikoto, and Dai. They were the new transfer students?!

"Mayumi-chan," I tapped her.

"What's up?," she asked.

"You know those three?"

"Yeah. They're the best in Shikamaru Sensei's class. They're the other transfer students."

I cringed.

"Why, what's wrong?," she asked.

"They were my friends. Then, they found out about the demon fox in me," I told her.

"What jerks!," she yelled.

"Mayumi-chan, not so loud," I said.

"I don't care!"

"Mayumi-chan, why are you hanging out with Dobe?," asked Dai walking over.

Koaru and Mikoto snickered. I glared at them.

"Dai-kun, she's not a Dobe. She's a good person," Mayumi explained.

"How can you say that?! She's such a loser," Mikoto said.

"Do you not know that her Otou-san is the Hokage?," Mayumi asked angry.

"Yes, we did know," Koaru simplied said.

"So, you should treat her with more respect than the senseis," Mayumi yelled.

"Why would we respect someone who took down the village?," Koaru asked.

"I didn't destroy the village! Get your story straight. I wasn't even around 30 years ago! Ojii-san sealed it in Tou-san! When I was born, the demon's chakra transfered to me!," I pipped in.

How isn't Tou-san dead, yet?

"Ojii-san? Who's your Ojii-san, Suko-chan?," asked a curious Mayumi.

"The Yondaime Hokage," I said.

"What?!," she yelled.

I chuckled.

She yells a lot. Like I did when I was three.

"I had no idea," Mayumi said

"Yeah and I don't believe it," Mikoto said.

"Huh? Why wouldn't you believe it?," I asked.

"You could be lying," Mikoto said.

Stupid!

"Whatever. Don't believe it," I said.

Then, they went to go take their seats.

5 minutes later, Tou-san walked in. Everybody got up and bowed. I just got up. He walked over to my desk and put my lunch down. He smiled and ruffled my hair. Then, said;

"Have a great day," he told me.

"I will," I chuckled out.

"Let me talk to you in the hall," he said.

"Okay," I replied.

I got up from my seat and followed him into the hallway. He closed the classroom door. He kneeled down to my level.

"Tou-san...what's wrong?," I asked.

"I know," he said.

"About what?"

"You and Akira's SECOND plan."

"Oh."

"I told you not to worry about it, Suko!"

"I know, but..."

"You could've been killed! Did you even think about that?"

"No. But I didn't care! I wanted to find Kaa-san!"

"I know you did, but don't go into battle without a strategy. You're walking into death its self."

"I'm sorry. Does Nii-san know?"

"Yes, he does. And you'll be staying at Kakashi's house."

"Okay, I'm really sorry."

I looked down at my feet and twisted my right foot a little.

He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. I pulled back and looked at him.

"How long are you going to be gone," I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

He got up and was a about to leave for his mission, when I tugged at his pants.

"Hmm?," he wondered.

"I know, you may not believe me, but I know where to look," I told him.

"Where?"

"The Sound Village.

"Why there?"

"Sasuke."

"What about him?"

"Just trust me! I can't tell you,yet. Please, trust me, Tou-san."

"Alright."

"Really?!"

"I have to trust any information that I can get."

"Yatta!"

"Now, go back inside, okay?"

"Okay."

Then, I slammed into his legs.

"Please comeback," I cried.

"I will," he reassured me. "I promise. I never break my promise. That's my ninja way!"

I let go of him and walked back into the classroom smiling.

Okay, let the day begin.


	15. Chapter 15: Stronger

Chapter 14: Stronger

Ugh! I hated class today. Koaru and Dai think they're so cool! Just because they both beat me in a sparring match today, doesn't mean they're better than me! I easily destroyed Mikoto. The only reason I lost is because I wasn't in no condition to fight after lunch today. I'm am going to murder them tomorrow!

"Suko-chan," Mayumi asked.

"What!," I yelled.

"Uh, are you okay, you're fuming," she said scared.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Koaru and Dai think they're better than me," I calmed down.

"Well, they're not. You got beat up doing lunch. Sorry I couldn't help."

"Nah, don't be. I'm used to it."

"That shouldn't be."

"Well, it is. Just wait. People have to acknolewdge me, when I become the Hokage."

"Yeah!"

"Just have to wait 'til then. Well, I gotta go, Mayumi-chan."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I began to walk to Kaka's house. He can help me. He can help me become stronger. He's very strong. I just don't want to seem like the weakling.

I knocked on his door. I waited two minutes and he still didn't come. I knocked again.

Nothing.

Then, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw him.

"Oh, hey," I greeted.

"Your here early. I didn't expect to see you until tonight," he said.

"I need ypur help," I told him.

"With what?," he asked.

"Can you train me?"

"Why?"

"Because your strong. Tou-san won't let me train with him or Nii-san because he's scared I'm going to get hurt."

"You think your able to keep up with me?"

"Think? I know."

"Okay, then."

"If I win, can you help me find out about what chakra nature I am?"

"You're too young. Naruto didn't do it 'til he was 15."

"But..."

"I'll see. You probably won't beat me anyways."

"Hey! Don't be upset when I do."

"Alright, lets go."

"Yatta!"

I began running.

"Slow down," Kaka told me.

"No," I said.

"Do you know where you're going?, he asked.

I slowed down and stopped. He caught up and we began walking again.

We went to training grounds #3. Tou-san said this where he used to train with his team, too.

"Okay, you ready?," Kaka asked.

"Born," I said smirking.

"Don't run because I don't have time for it."

"Hey! Who said I was going to run in the first place?!"

"Alright, then."

I got in defense. I have to beat him. This is the only way I can get stronger until I'm finally out of the academy. I have to wait four years.

"Begin!," he said.

I took out a shuriken out of my back pouch and threw it at him. He easily dodged it. Of course.

Then, he reached in his back pouch.

'Is he going to throw a shuriken, too?' I wondered.

Instead of taking out a shuriken, like I thought, he took out the book he always reads.

"Hey!," I yelled.

"Hmm?," he hummed.

"Don't 'hmm' me! Why do you have that book? Put that away!," I screamed.

"Why? Your not that strong!"

"Ugh!"

I took out my special kunai. I spun it around my index finger for special affect. I through it directly at him. Of course he moved out the way.

Heh! Fall for the decoy!

Then,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Now,

I charged at him with the Rasengan. He still didn't look up. Oh well!

When I was an inch from him, I appeared behind him. He quickly turned around, when I extened my arm to hit him. He grabbed me and flung me forward.

How?

"How...," I started, still in shock.

I landed on the ground with a 'oof'. I punched the ground upset.

'Am I not strong enough', I thought.

"Darn, I almost had him," I said.

"Kaka?! How did you see that?! There's no way you could've saw that! Not even with your Sharingan!," I yelled.

He turned around and looked at me. He used his Sharingan. But this still doesn't explain it. The Sharingan can't keep up with this.

"I know that jutsu all too well," he told me.

"How," I asked.

I rolled onto my stomach to look at him.

"Are you forgetting that the fourth was my sensei?," he said.

"Oh, yeah. Darn," I said sheepishly.

"Well, that was pretty good. You're definetly stronger than Naruto, when he first became a Genin. And you're still in your first year of the academy."

"Yeah, but I still didn't beat you, so it doesn't matter."

He sighed. Then, he walked over to me and handed me a small piece of paper.

"What's this?," I asked.

"You wanted to find out your chakra nature, right?," he asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't beat you, though."

"You still did pretty good, so you can find put."

"Yatta!"

"But it may be a little harder for you."

"Dosde?"

"Because you can't control your chakra that well."

"Oh. But what am I suppose to do with it?"

"Focus your chakra into the paper."

"Okay."

I tried to focus my chakra into the paper. This is much harder than I thought.

I focused it for a few minutes and nothing happened.

I looed up and I didn't even notice Kaka leave.

Well, then. I guess I'm on my own.

I sat down on the field and concentrated.

HOUR LATER...

"Yatta!," I yelled

The piece of paper crumbled.

"Uh, what does that mean?"

I have to get home. Fast!

I ran as quickly as I could.

When I got there, Akira was sitting at the table.

"Hey, Onii-san," I greeted.

"Hey. Where have you been, Imouto?," he asked.

"Out training. Where's Kaka?, I asked

"In his room," he told me.

"Thanks," I said.

I ran up to his room. His door was open, so I went in.

"Did you do it?," he asked.

"Yep!," I said.

"What did the papaer do?," he asked.

"It crumbled and crinked," I told him.

"That means..."

"It means what?!"

"It means..."

"Come on!"

"Okay, I just wanted to tease you."

"Kaka!"

"It means...you're a Raiton style.

"Raiton? Really?!

"Yes."

"That's so awesome! What type is Tou-san."

"Futon."

"Ah, so cool!

"Did you know my chakra nature is Raiton, too."

"It is?"

"Mhm."

"Well, can't you teach me how to do some Raiton jutsus?!"

"No. That's something you got to do."

"Ah man!"

"Well, its gonna take some time to develop."

"Oh can I get another one?"

"Why?"

"Please."

"Why, Atsuko?"

"Pretty please?"

He sighed.

"Fine."

"Yes!

"Here."

"Thanks. And can I go to Mayumi-chan's house?"

"Yes, but be back by 6:00."

"Hai!"

I ran out of his room and down the stairs.

"Where are you going?," Nii-chan asked.

"To Mayumi-chan's house," I told him.

"Oh, okay," he responded.

I ran out the door and to her house.


	16. Chapter 16: Determination

Chapter 15: Determination

I ran to Mayumi's house. She can find out what chakra nature she is, too. It seems like she's gonna be Futon, like Tou-san. But I can't be sure.

When I got there, she was sitting on her porch, again.

"Mayumi-chan," I screamed.

She looked at me and waved.

"Hey!," she said. "What's up?"

"Do you want to find out what chakra nature you are?," I asked

"How do we do that?," she wandered.

"I have these papers. All you have to do is focus your chakra into the paper and see what happens."

"Okay."

I handed her the piece of paper and she focused her chakra into it. It only took her 5 minutes!

"Wow. You must really know how to control your chakra!"

"Yeah, my Okaa-san taught me. So, it's dripping water, does that mean..."

"Yep your a Suiton."

"That's cool! I have to come up with a jutsu!"

"I was thinking the same thing. How about this, everyday after school, we go somewhere to work on jutsus?"

"Yeah! What chakra nature are you?"

"Raiton."

"That's cool, too. When are we going to do it?"

"Lets start tomorrow."

"Or we can start today."

"Good idea."

"But where are we going to go?," she asked.

"Hmm," I thought.

"Maybe the park?"

"Yes! And I know exactly where to go. No one near the park. And no one will bother us. But what ever you do, stay directly behind me."

"Okay. Lets go, Suko-chan!

"Alright!"

We began running towards the park. Yeah, I know exactly where to go alright. I go here all the time to get away from the villagers. No one can find me here. Nobody! Its just my place. My place I'm about to show my friend. I can trust her, even though we just met. She's better than all the other villagers.

When we got to the park, people glared at me. I didn't care. I was used to it. Then, a rock flew towards my head. I saw it out the corner of my eye. I ducked and kept walking. I walked directly into the woods and just kept going forward. Then, I found the stream that always leads to my little hideout.

"How far is it?," Mayumi asked.

"Its just past this stream, Mayumi-chan," I told her.

Then, we reached a large boulder that's been crushed into a million pieces.

I chuckled.

Mayumi eyes widen.

"How-? How was that even crushed?!," Mayumi asked shocked.

"I did it," I smiled.

"?!," was her only respond.

"Hahaha! I did when I was four. My Otou-san asked me to do it with my Rasengan," I laughed.

"This was the outcome?!"

"Yeah."

"What a powerful jutsu."

I shrugged.

"I guess."

Then, we came across a small waterfall. I jumped on rocks to get to the bottom of the waterfall area. Mayumi followed.

"How is it that nobody has found this place, yet?," Mayumi asked.

"Because they'll get lost," I told her.

"But we didn't," she pointed out.

"I know the correct path," I said.

"Huh?"

"This place is under a genjutsu. If you stray from the path, you'll be lost, no matter how much you run."

"Why is it under a genjutsu?"

"I put it like that. I wanted to get away from the villagers. Even though its only a genjutsu, the villagers don't know."

"Oh."

"So, lets think of what type of jutsus we want to make."

"You know, its not as easy as you make it seem."

"Yeah, I know. Its gonna take us until next year or the year after that. I'm just pumped to do it."

"Oh. Well, lets start thinking!"

"Right."

We sat and thought for an hour! Coming up with nothing that could be useful.

"Wait, what time is it?," I asked panicking.

"Dunno," Mayumi shrugged.

I looked up at the sky and it was slightly orange. My eyes widen.

"Ah man, I'm suppose to be home now," I screamed.

"Okay, lets go!," Mayumi got up.

"Remember, stay on my trail," I told her.

"Right," she said.

I began to run out of the woods area of the park.

When we got out, she and I picked up our pace. I don't have time to fight people right now.

When, we left the park, Mayumi took a short cut to her house. It wouldn't be wise for me to do that right now. I just have to run. Run like I'm running away from the villagers.

Then, I stopped.

'Why am I running like this right now', I wondered.

Its not like I'm running from somebody right now.

I stopped running and started walking. I never get to walk. I always have to run. Never do I get to walk. I...enjoy it. Its relaxing.

When, I got home I got rammed with a scold and a question.

"Where have you been?! I told you to be home by an hour!," my God father scolded.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time," I told him.

He sighed.

"Where were you?," he asked.

"At the park," I said.

"Hmm," he hummed.

I ignored that 'hmm' and went to the couch and sat down. I saw Nii-san there.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," he greeted back.

"What are you doing?," I asked.

"Nothing. Just sitting down. I want to go train, but it is too late," he responded.

"Oh. Well, I just got back from with Mayumi-chan"

"Where were you, Imouto? There's only so many places a 5 year old can go in the village."

"I went to the park."

"No, you didn't."

"Tch, what are you talking about?"

"I went to the park to go look for you. You weren't there."

"I was there the whole time, Nii-san."

"Where?"

"Just a different part. A place that nobody will find me."

"You like to get away from the villagers there, huh?"

"Mhm."

I sighed and looked down at my feet. He got up from the couch and ruffled my hair. He walked away saying,

"You're a good shinobi, Imouto," He said proudly smiling.


	17. Chapter 17: Trouble Saved

Chapter 16: Trouble Saved

I went to bed directly after what Nii-san said to me. It warmed my heart when he said that. He thinks I'm a good shinobi! The thing is, I'm not even a shinobi, yet!

Kaka made Nii-san and I sleep in his bed, while he slept on the couch. Of course, with his bed, I was out in an instant.

The next day I got up earlier then what I normally would. I wanted to avoid all trouble at all cost.

I got from the bed. Nii-san was already gone, so I had the bed to myself.

I went to my suitcase and got out my usual uniform. Which was a long blue sleeve shirt, with my last name written in kanji down the left sleeve, orange boy shorts, my googles, and my blue sandals.

I went downstairs, grabbed an apple, and headed out the door.

I walked quickly to my destination. Then, I heard footsteps behind me. I sighed and turned around. There they were. The pissed off villagers.

"Leave you demon!," one of them yelled.

"Shut up," I whispered also pissed off.

I began walking again.

Then, something whacked me in the back of my head. I fell to my knees in pain. I tried not to scream.

"Nnh nnh."

On the side of me, I saw a bloody stone.

'That's what hit me in the head', I thought.

I reached for the back of my head with my hand. Blood was oozing out of the gash. My eyes widen.

"Ow," I whispered.

I heard footsteps quicken, meaning they were running towards me.

I got up very slowly and looked at them. They had shurikens, kunais, and...spears?!

When did we have those?!

I couldn't move.

What?!

What's wrong with me?

'Come on, Atsuko. Move. Move!,' I told myself.

I wouldn't budge.

I screamed.

"AHH!"

The spear came flying towards me. My eyes widen. It hit me in my left shoulder going through it.

What a sharp spear!

It knocked me to the ground. The spear went through the ground, pinning me down in an awkward poistion. I was forced to hold myself up, so I wouldn't be in anymore pain.

They charged at me. I closed my eyes, not seeing what was gonna come at me. When I felt no pain, I peeked open one eye. Then, I saw a much familar person.

"Tou-san," I screamed with excitement.

"Get away from her now!," he yelled at the villagers.

They immediately ran away.

"Tou-san, where's Kaa-san?," I asked.

"She's at home," he said.

"You brought her back!"

"I told you I never break my promise."

"Tou-san..."

Tou-san examined the spear.

"This spear can tear through anything. Very sharp," he said.

"Is that why it went through me so easily?," I asked.

"Mhm," he hummed.

"So strong," I admired, even though it teared through me like paper.

"Okay, stay still," Tou-san told me.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to take out the spear."

"Wait! Don't you think Sakura-chan should do it or at least be around or a medical ninja?!"

"You're right"

"Whew."

"But we don't have time for that."

"Wah! I'll bleed to death!"

"No, you won't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kyuubi's power will heal it enough to get you to the hospital."

"Okay."

I took in a deep breath. I really didn't want to feel anymore pain. My bottom lip started to quiver.

"I'll make it quick," Tou-san told me.

I only nodded, not being able to talk.

I sighed.

'Kyuubi, you better heal this up!', I yelled in my thought.

Then, I heard a growl.

Was that Kyuubi?

I've been trying to figure out if Kyuubi growled or not, I didn't even notice Tou-san had pulled the spear out of the ground. I fell to the ground.

"Are you ready?," he asked.

I simply nodded.

I shut my eyes tightly. I felt Tou-san's hand on my wounded shoulder. I winced a little. Then, I felt him pulling, which errupted screams from me.

"Ah AH AHHH!"

I clutched the ground and lowered my head.

"It hurts," I whispered.

It felt like the pain was going on forever. I just couldn't take it!

"Tou-san, please stop! Please! It hurts too much!," I yelled.

He didn't stop, just kept pulling.

Then, the spear came out, splattering blood all over the place. I immediately grabbed my shoulder.

I noticed something. Tou-san was right.

I wasn't bleeding my guts out! Kyuubi really was healing my wound.

"Yatta, I'm not bleeding my guts out!," I said

"Yeah, but its not completely healed. Kyuubi just speeded up the healing process," he told me.

"Oh."

"Now, we can fix that up at home, since Kyuubi helped."

"Okay."

He picked me up and he began walking.

"Tou-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Where was Kaa-san?"

"You were right. She was in the Sound Village."

"I was right?!"

"Yeah, how did you know."

I looked down and kicked my small feet a little.

"I just did."

"Why the Sound Village, though? Does Sasuke scare you?"

"No, I just did."

"Okay."

"Tou-san, I promise I'll tell you. Just not know."

"Alright."

When we got home, Tou-san took me to his room and sat me on the bed where Okaa-san was.

"Kaa-san!"

"Atsuko!"

I leaped into her arms.

"Kaa-san, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine sweetheart."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was cleaning up, and I heard noise in Akira's room. At first, I thought Akira was getting ready. Then, I realized Akira had already left and went to go check it out. Then, I don't remember what happened after that."

"Oh. And you woke up in the Sound Village?"

"Mhm."

"Scary."

She laughed.

"I'm going to go get some bandages and the first aid kit," Tou-san told me.

"Okay," I said him and he left.

"Bandages? What happened?," Kaa-san asked worry in her voice.

I pointed to my left shoulder and she gasped.

"What happened?!," she asked shock.

I sighed and looked down at the bed.

She sighed, too gettting the message.

"The villageres," she whispered.

I nodded slowly.

"They had a sharp spear and they threw it through my shoulder," I told her.

Kaa-san pulled me into a tight hug. I just sat there looking at the door, not knowing what to do.

Should I tell her its okay?

Then, I'll be lying to her.

Everything's not okay.

I could've died today if Tou-san didn't come.

I shook my head, when I heard the door open.

"Okay, Suko, take off you shirt," Tou-san told me.

I tucked me arms into my shirt. I ducked my head down and pulled the shirt over my head.

I heard my parents scream.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Your head," Kaa-san said.

"Hmm?"

I was confused about what she's talking about and why my parents screamed. I put my hand to the back of my head and winced. I forgot about my gash. I sighed.

"I got hit in the head with a stone," I told them.

"She needs to go to the hospital for that, Naruto," Kaa-san pointed out.

"Okay," he said.

He treated my shoulder and wrapped it up in white bandages. When he was done, I curled up next to Kaa-san and went to sleep.

Forget the hospital. I rather have a bloody hurting gash and spend time with my parents, than going to hospital and not seeing Kaa-san. This gash may hurt, but its not worth it.


	18. Chapter 18: Connection

Chapter 17: Connection

When Tou-san took me to the hospital, everybody glared at me, but smiled up at Tou-san. I was in his arms and I think Tou-san noticed it, too. Oh well, their death!

Tou-san requested somebody he could trust. His old teamate, Sakura.

She was willing to help me with my gash, even though she knows I have Kyuubi in me. Tou-san and her were friends, so I think she knows there's nothing wrong with me, with Kyuubi in me. She knows who I'm REALLY am.

"Alright, your ready to go, Suko," Sakura told me.

I nodded and jumped off the bed.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. She really needed to get that treated," Tou-san thanked her.

"It was no problem. She's a sweet girl," Sakura said.

"Thanks. Say thank you, Atsuko," Tou-san said to me.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," I smiled.

"Aw!," she cooed.

"Well, we better get going. I didn't want to leave Hinata by herself right now," Tou -san.

"Oh okay," Sakura understood.

Tou-san took my hand and walked out of the room and out the hospital.

"Tou-san?"

"What is it?"

"I found out what chakra nature I am!"

"You did?"

"Mhm."

"So, what nature are you?"

"Raiton. Just like Kaka!"

"Ha! My Futon will take your Raiton jutsu out."

"Hey, that's not funny!"

"I'm just joking, but they all go around."

"Huh?"

"I didn't understand it either. Raiton is inperior to Futon, while Futon is superior to Raiton?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if you create a lightning jutsu, and my wind jutsu and your lightning jutsu clash, I would win."

"Huh?! But what if my jutsu is stronger?!"

"It doesn't matter if yours is stronger, its just that Futon would win. Like Futon is inperior to Katon. Wind would just add flames to the fire."

"Uh huh. What is Raiton sa-sa-sa..."

"Superior to?"

"Yeah."

"Doton."

"Doton?! Really? That sucks!"

"Well, that's okay."

"What happens if Raiton and Suiton clash together?"

"Well Suiton would make Raiton stronger and vice versa."

"Sweet!"

"And with Futon, Suiton would help increase the jutsu. That's why you can do a Futon and Suiton jutsu together."

"Cool."

"Why?"

"No reason. Ooh! Can't I add Raiton to the Rasengan. Raiton: DANKOU RASENGAN?!"

"Not with Raiton."

"Huh?!"

"Just can't do it. Kakashi tried it once and he couldn't do it."

"That's not fair!"

"But you can add Futon to the Rasengan. Like my Futon: Rasenshuriken."

"I don't care! Your rubbing it in my face!"

"No, I wasn't try to do that, Atsuko I wa..."

"Hmph. It doesn't matter, though."

"Whatdya mean?"

"I'm just going to have to make a much better jutsu then your Rasenshuriken."

"It doesn't matter how powerful the jutsu is. Wind and lightning just don't go well."

"Well, then, I'm just going to have to prove that wrong, won't I?"

Tou-san sighed. I giggled. I ran off, not caring about my injuries.

"Stubborn. Where did she get it from," Tou-san said to himself.

'Heh, heh. Just you wait Tou-san.', I thought happily.

I ran into the house and closed the door.

"Where's Otou-san?," Kaa-san asked.

I smiled.

"I left him," I told him.

"Huh?," she asked confused.

"Nevermind, Okaa-san. He'll be home. Or he'll just go to the office," I told her.

I went to my room and closed the door. I sat down on my bed and started thinking. Then, I quickly stopped. Wait! I can't do this without Mayumi.

I went into the kitchen and saw Otou-san.

"Can I go over to Mayumi-chan's house?," I asked them.

Tou-san shook head.

"No, you need to rest," he told me.

"But I'm fine," I whined.

"Okay, lift your arm," he said.

I lifted my right arm.

"Your other arm," he said.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

I made a shadow clone and made her lift her right arm.

"Your left arm."

I raised it and so did the clone. I winced, while the clone disappeared.

"See, you need to heal," he said.

I sighed and went off to my room

'I'm sorry, Mayumi-chan.', I thought.

I sat down on my bed and started thinking.

I sat on my bed for the next hour. I lost focus, when I heard rain drops hitting the roof. I sighed and slipped off my bed. I went into the kitchen to find it dark.

'Huh? Where's Okaa-san and Otou-san?', I wondered

I went to their room to find it empty.

That's odd.

The whole house was dark and empty.

They don't trust me to be in the house alone, do they? Nah, I don't think so. Ecspecially since I'm a dead target. I CAN'T be left alone. Maybe it was an emergency. Or maybe Akira-onii is on his way home. I sighed and went back to my room. I slipped under my cover and started thinking again.

"Mmm. Maybe something that can have taijutsu. I can think of long distance later. Maybe something like a kick. Nah. A punch possibly? Maybe a...lightning punch! Yeah! That's it! I could have a great impact on my enemies! A fist of lightning that gives them a shock. Sweet! I can't wait to tell Mayumi-chan. Though, she may be mad. But this is Mayumi-chan. She wouldn't be mad. Right? Oh yeah, I'll call it Raiton: Kobushi no Dankou!(Lightning Style: Fist of Lightning)," I said to myself.

While I was cheering, I didn't notice Otou-san and Onii-san in the door way.

"Well, you figured it out,huh," Tou-san asked smiling.

I squealed and jumped on my bed, covering my head. I heard Onii-san snicker. I slowly uncovered my head and looked at them.

"So, you found out what chakra nature you are, didn't you," Nii-san asked.

"Mhm," I hummed.

"Why did you want to know so badly," he asks.

I shrugged my right shoulder.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

Oh, I knew exactly why. I wanted to get stronger!

He shrugged, too and left the room. I looked at Tou-san. He seems like he's in another world.

"Tou-san?"

Nothing.

"Tou-san."

Nothing again. What?

"Tou-san!"

He blinked his eyes to get back to the real world.

"What's wrong, Atsuko?"

"Nothing, just trying to get your attention."

"Oh."

"Oh, wait, there was something."

"What is it?"

"Do you know a faster way to learn a new jutsu?"

"Hmmmmmm. Oh, use as many Kage Bunshins as possible."

"Okay."

Then, the door bell rang.

"I'll be back," Tou-san said."

"Wait, what?," I was still confused about why so many Kage Bunshins.

I heard the door open and a voice.

"Hello, Hokage-sama," I heard Mayumi's voice.

Mayumi?!

"Oh hello, Mayumi," Tou-san greeted.

"Is it okay if I come in and see Suko-chan?," she asked.

"Sorry, Mayumi. She's injured and she needs to rest," Tou-san told her.

"Oh," she said sounding sad.

A vain appeared on my face. I dashed put my room and to the door. I stood 30 feet away from them, so Tou-san can see that I'm fine.

"Tou-san, I'm fine. See?," I said.

"Lift your LEFT arm," he told me.

I bended it to my forearm was touching my arm.

"Higher," he said.

I didn't budge. He sighed.

"Okay, Mayumi you can come in," Tou-san let her in.

"Yes!,"I cheered.

Mayumi came in and she followed me into my room.

"So, have you been thinking about your jutsu," she asked.

I put my hand to the back of my neck, in a nervous gesture.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know we were suppose to do it together, but I couldn't wait," I said sheepishly.

"Its okay, I did the same thing," she said. "Yeah, sorry about that."

I smiled.

"I guess we're both guilty," I laughed.

"Yeah," she chuckled.

"So, what do you have?"

"Suiton: Mizu Tama(Water Style: Water Bullets)."

"That's cool!"

"Rain of water bullets you could say. What's yours?"

"Um, Raiton: Kobushi no Dankou. A fist of lightning the gives the enemy a shock and is a very powerful punch."

"That's better than mine!"

I shook my head.

"Nah, I don't think so. Oh yeah, Otou-san said that if Raiton and Suiton jutsus clash, Raiton would make the Suiton jutsu more stronger and vice versa!"

"Really?!"

"Yep!"

"That's cool."

"Yeah...I guess it is."

I smiled.

We sat on my bed together and thought of more about our jutsus. After an hour, she said she had to go.

When I let her out, I heard a smash in my parents room. I jumped and turned around to look at the closed door.

"He's back, he's finally back," Tou-san said.

There was something off about his voice. He sounded...angry.

'What's wrong with Tou-san,' I thought worried.

"Who's back, Naruto? Is it Sasuke?," Kaa-san asked.

Sasuke?

"Yes, Hinata. He came back to the village," Tou-san.

"Then, what's wrong? You always wanted that to happen," Kaa-san asked worried.

"Yeah, that's until I found out that he's after our son and daughter," Tou-san yelled.

I heard another thing smash.

I gasped. What does Sasuke want with Nii and I?

"Wha-? What? How do you know," Kaa-san asked.

"I saw him in Gorostuki Field today. He told me. The thing is, he doesn't want Akira too much. He just wants to fight him. No, that's why I'm ticked off the most!"

I could feel Kyuubi's chakra starting to rise in Tou-san. A weak tingle starts to slowly rumble in my chest.

"What ticks me off is he wants Atsuko, to make her more powerful and use Kyuubi just like the Akatsuki! He says the Kyuubi chakra in her is two times stronger then the Kyubbi chakra in me!"

What?! Is that true?!

As if Kaa-san was reading my mind, Kaa-san asked.

"What?! Is that true?!"

"I'm not sure. But I don't want to believe it! It seems like an eighteen tailed-beast."

"What are we going to do?"

"Just have to keep her in our sight for right now. Why?! Why would he want to do this?!"

That did it. Tou-san blew it. Kyuubi's chakra was taking over. Not just him, though. Me too!

The tingle in my chest turned into a dying pain. I screamed and fell to the ground. I roared.

"GRAAAAHHHH!"

Why is this happening?

"GRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

My eyes turned red. My whisker markers now were black and wider. My baby teeth were replaced with fangs. My finger nails grew into long craws. Saliva was dripping from my mouth. My bandages started to rip, along with my shorts. The Kyuubi's chakra started taking on shapes. Ears, claws, tails. I didn't have one tail, like when I got kidnapped when I was four. It was a one tail and a half. A second tail was growing. What happens when it is fully grown? Do I want to find out? Most importantly, will I have full control over my body?

"Naruto, calm down," I heard my Kaa-san tell Tou-san.

"GRAAAHHH!," I growled.

Their door flew open and a more calm Tou-san and a worried Kaa-san came out.

I roared at them.

"GRAAHHHH!"

What's happening to me?

Tou-san reached for me, and that gave him a growl.

I crouched down.

"Hinata, get Akira, and get out of here," Tou-san ordered.

I growled and moved an inch forward.

Naruto's POV

What's wrong with Atsuko? Why is she so angry? Was she ease droppping on Hinata's and I conversation? If she was, I still don't think it will make her THIS angry. The second tail is going to appear soon, if she doesn't calm down. Its weird, it happened the same time, I got angry. I have to ask her about it later.


	19. Chapter 19: Connection Part 2

Chapter 18: Connection Part 2

Naruto's POV

Dammit! What should I do now? I can't fight her. She'll get hurt. I know that she is still in there. She's not able to control her body. Its like they're two seperate people.

I ran out of the house, with Atsuko close on my trail.

'Wow, she's fast,' I thought.

I quickly speeded up. People were giving us stares, when I was running through the village. Some even tried to follow, when Atsuko growled at them. She doesn't want people to see how she is right now. Typical Suko.

I ran out of the village and kept running for a couple more minutes. Then, I slid to a stop, and Atsuko did,too. I turned to look at her, and she was in her fighting position. I have to get her to control her body.

"Atsuko," I started.

"RAAAAAWWWWW!"

"You really don't want to fight your, Otou-san do you?"

"GRAAAHHH"

"Come on, Atsuko wake up!"

"GRAAH"

Okay, that one didn't sound as angry.

Then, Kakashi came, jumped in front of her, and placed a piece of paper on her forehead.

"Kakashi!," I said surprised.

The Kyuubi's chakra went back into her body fell to the ground.

"I got here right before the second tail appeared," Kakashi said.

"Ho-How did you know?," I asked shock.

"I saw you two running through the village, when I was at Ichiraku's," He told me.

"Oh," I said.

"Tou-san,, Atsuko whispered.

I looked at her, and ran to her. She was trying to get up, but something seems off.

Is she injured?

As if she was reading my mind, she answered my unsaid question.

"Its okay, I'm...I'm...I'm just tired," she panted.

"Oh," I said.

"Tou-san?"

"What is it?"

"Is Sasuke really coming after Nii-san and I?"

"I'm not sure."

"That's why you were angry, right?"

"Yeah. Were you ease dropping?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Did what I say make you angry?"

"No."

"Then how did you get angry?"

"Tou-san, this may sound crazy, but I think when you get angry, I get angry."

"What? What were you feeling at the time?"

"Well, I could feel you get angry, and that caused a tingling feeling in my chest. When Kyuubi's chakra finally came out, the tingle turned into a really bad pain and that's when Kyuubi's chakra in me came out."

"Hmm. I know I had that feeling before."

"Well, that means one thing," Kakashi asked.

"What does it mean, Kaka?," Atsuko asked.

"It means, that when Naruto gets angry, Atsuko you get angry, too. And vice versa," He told us.

"Oh, I get it now! Tou-san, remember when I was taken by those Itachi and Kisame guys when I was four?," Atsuko asked getting the whole concept.

"Yes," I replied.

"When I got angry, did you have 'the feeling'," she asked quoting the feeling part.

"Oh yeah! I remember! That's when I had the feeling," I said remembering.

"So, you two have to watch your anger more than anyone else," Kakashi said.

"So, all we have to do is watch our anger and not let Kyuubi take over?," Atsuko asked.

I nodded.

"Well, it shouldn't be too bad, right?," she said.

She could be right. She could be wrong. 


	20. Chapter 20: Dobe's Child

Chapter 19: Dobe's Child

Hehe! Yesterday was a fun day. It was my birthday! Tou-san got me a katana, something I always wanted. The best part was, it was black! Awesome! That's very rare. Kaa-san was a little nervous and upset at Tou-san for getting me a weapon, when I'm only six. But hey, we're a family of ninjas, I need weapons! It would be totally different if we weren't ninjas, but we are. I had to reassure her that I would be fine. Another good thing is that the villagers didn't mess with me the WHOLE day. Not even glares. That made me so happy! Now, I'm finally the age I'm suppose to be when I entered the academy. I'm the same age as everybody else. We're still in our first year of the academy right now, so nobody is a year older or younger than anybody else right now.

Its been 3 months since my little 'incident'. I've been watched like prey for the last 3 months. I can barerly go to the bathroom without getting watched. Ew! Yamato-senpai has been watching me the whole time. I call him Yamāto just to make him leave. It doesn't work, though. The thing is, he isn't in nearby tree watching me. No, he's directly behind me! Tou-san why do you have to be so mean?!

Except for today. He said I needed a day off of being watch and Yamato-senpai needs a day off, too. Yatta!

I was in the woods practicing with my katana. I was slicing the tree's branches making snow fall on me. It was hard to move my arms, though. Kaa-san made me where long pants and 2 long sleeve shirts with a short sleeve shirt under them. Plus, I had my training weights on.

"Forget this, I need to loosen up." I said.

I took off one of my long sleeve shirts and through it onto a rock.

"Ah, much better," I said stretching my arms.

I trained for the next 3 hours, getting use to the katana.

"Wo...Wow...This katana is...is amazing," I panted.

I rested a little before I started to work on my fighting techniques.

After a hour, I was getting ready to go to The Hokage Tower.

I put my katana in the holder and I putted that on my back. I was about to leave, when I heard somebody's voice.

"My, my, you grew a little from the last time I have seen you," said the voice.

"Huh?"

I turned around and my eyes widen.

"You grew a little. Last time I saw you were about 3'0. Now, your 3'2," said the voice.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?!," I asked angry.

I put my right hand behind my back to grab the handle of my katana.

"You are the Dobe's child."

"Shut up, you teme! My Otou-san is not a dobe."

I jumped on top of a boulder and got down on my right knee. I placed my right arm over my left knee.

"Your such a coward! You'll get power when there's ANY oppotunity. Even if you're trying to get power from a jinjuriki!"

Yeah, Tou-san told me about them. There are a total of nine of them, not including me, but including Tou-san. Well, there were nine. Now, there are six of them left. The so called Akatsuki killed the first three tails in the last 2 years. They went after me, when I was four, even though I don't think I was counted as a Jinjuriki. I guess now I am. Tou-san told me that Kyuubi's chakra in me is twice as strong, than the one in him. I don't understand how. That's why the Akatsuki is after me the most.

I have to admit, I'm pretty scared for when that time comes. That's why...That's why I have to train really hard! But I know that they can't make it to me. They have to go through Tou-san first and that's not going to happen.

"Your right. I would get power anytime I can."

"Tch, that's what I thought. But do you really have to go as low, and rely on a girl who's not even double digits yet?!"

"Yes, I would rely on a 6 year old."

"You stalker! How do you know how old I am?!"

"I've been watching you for a while."

"Tch."

"Now, don't you want to be stronger?"

"Oh no. I know where this is going."

"Just answer the question."

"To be honest, I do want to be stronger. I HAVE to defeat the Akatsuki. I already hate that all of the Jinjuriki are on death roll! But I'm in no shape in fighting them now. I want to be stronger than Otou-san and Ojii-san. I'm going to be the Hokage someday! I'm going to be the strongest ninja ever! Not just in Konoha. All the five countries! Better than any ninja that ever lived!"

"Do you think you can do that at this rate?"

"Yes, I do! I know so! I'm stronger then some Genin, and I'm only in my first year."

"Ha, so naīve. You're actually the Dobe's child."

"And I'm proud of that! And stop calling my Otou-san a dobe! Its better than being coward, anyways!"

"Hn."

I turned around and began walking away.

'Such a...', I thought angrily.

"Shunshin no Jutsu."

I appeared in Tou-san's office.

"Ah, thank goodness for a quick movement jutsu," I said.

"Atsuko?," asked Tou-san.

"Oh hi, Tou-san."

"Atsuko, go back home I'm working."

"But..."

"Not now, Suko."

Bingo!

I smiled wickedly. I know how to get his attention.

"But, Tou-san, I know where Sasuke is."

He put down the brush and looked at me.

Oh yeah!

"Where is he, Atsuko?!"

"But I though you were busy?"

Tou-san got up from his chair and walked over to me. He kneeled down and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't do that now, Atsuko. Now, where is he?"

"Well, I was at 'the park' and he showed up."

"And what happened?"

"He talked to me."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me if I wanted to get stronger. Knewing where it was going, I told him how strong I was going to be."

"He didn't just leave it at that, did he?"

"Not really, but I just left."

"Did you see where he went?"

"No, sorry."

Tou-san sighed. He ruffled my hair, causing me to giggle.

He got up and went back to work. I sat down in front of his desk and worked on my chakra control.

After 30 minutes, I heard Tou-san speak.

"Whew, I'm finished," he stretched.

I got up and stretched, too.

"Do you want to go to the park, Atsuko?"

"Nah, I saw too many kids."

We stood there for a moment. Then, a light bulb appeared over my head.

"I got it!"

"What is it, Atsuko?"

"You remember that sparring match you promised me, when I was four?"

"Oh yeah. You still remembered that?"

"I was never going to forget that oppotunity."

"Alright, then. Do you really want to spar with the Hokage?"

"Yes!"

He smiled. He began walking to the door, and he ruffled my hair in the process. He ran out the door and I followed.

I can't wait!


	21. Chapter 21: Sparring With The Hokage

Chapter 20: Sparring with the Hokage

We were running back home to get ready. Well, really Tou-san. I jumped on top of a roof parallel to Tou-san's.

Hehe! This is gonna be cool.

I jumped onto a smaller roof, then a bigger one. I jumped down and began running on the ground. I ran into my yard and opened the front door. I saw Kaa-san and Akira in the kitchen.

"Hey, Kaa-san, Nii-san," I greeted.

"Hey, Imouto," Nii-san greeted.

"Oh hey, Atsuko. Your home early. I'm sorry, I didn't make you any lunch," Kaa-san apoligized.

I chuckled.

"Its okay, Okaa-san. I'm about to leave," I reassured her.

"Huh? Where are you going, Imouto," Nii-san asked.

Then, Tou-san walked into the room.

"Hello, Naruto," Kaa-san greeted to Tou-san. "Why are you two home early?"

I smiled.

"Tou-san said he'll spar with me, today," I said smiling.

Akira smiled, too.

"Ooh, I want to see the match," Akira said bouncing in his seat.

I squinched my eyebrows together.

"How old are you?," I asked.

He smacked his teeth at me. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Settle down you two. Akira, eat your lunch first and then you can go see the sparring match, Kaa-san told him.

"Ah, man!," he whined.

Kaa-san sighed quietly, hoping nobody noticed. Tou-san noticed and looked at her.

"What's wrong, Hinata?," he asked.

She sighed again. I looked up at her.

"Kaa-san," I whispered too low for anyone to hear it.

"Please don't hurt her, Naruto," Kaa-san begged.

Jeez, Kaa-san really hates to see me hurt. I guess its because I'm her youngest.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy," Tou-san reassured her smiling.

I frowned. I ball up my hand into a fist.

"No," I started.

"Atsuko, what's wrong," Kaa-san asked.

"No...don't do it, Tou-san," I continued.

"Don't go easy on me! I want to see how strong I am," I finished.

Everybody looked at me like I was asking for a death wish.

"What?"

"Do you not know what you just asked?," Nii asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, I know exactly what I said."

"I'm not doing it, Atsuko," Tou-san said saking his head.

"Dosde?!"

"Its too dangerous. You'll get hurt really bad," he said.

"But I'm not that little helpless three year old anymore."

"Yeah, and your also not a shinobi yet," Nii put in.

I growled at him, causing him to jump. Guess he thought it was Kyuubi.

Kaa-san didn't say anything.

"I AM going to become the Hokage! It doesn't have to be directly after Tou-san, but I will," I explained.

Kaa-san smiled.

"Hinata," Tou-san said. "What do you think?"

She closed her eyes and smiled wider.

"Don't go easy on her, Naruto," She said. "She's just like you."

"NANI?!," we all yelled surprised.

I smiled. She was encouraging me to become stronger.

"Alright then. Its settled. Atsuko you really want to do this?," Tou-san asked smiling.

"Oh yeah!," I yelled.

I ran to my room. I took of my googles and set them on my dresser. I got down on the ground and pulled out my bottom drawer. I grabbed some kunais, my special kunai, and shurikens. I took off my katana and put it on my bed. I took off both of my long sleeve shirts, folded them up, and placed them on my bed, leaving me in my short sleeve blue one. I went in my second drawer and replaced them with a blue hoodie. I took of my training weights and threw them somewhere on the floor. I took of my pants and put on some orange khakis.

'Please don't let Kaa-san see me!', I begged in my mind.

I grabbed my katana off my bed and slung it around my back.

I opened my window. I jumped out and landed on the chair swing outside. It rocked causing me to squeal a little.

Tou-san came out of the front door. He looked around, looking for me.

"Right here!"

I jumped down from the chair and ran to the front yard.

"Are you ready?," he asked.

"Hai!," I yelled excited.

He took off running and I followed. He jumped in a tree and I shortly followed.

I knew where we were going, too.

I jumped in front of Tou-san and jumped from tree to tree as fast as I could.

"Atsuko, slow down. The place isn't going anywhere," Tou-san chuckled.

"I know. I just can't wait," I told him slowing down a little.

When we got field, I swung myself down from a branch.

I walked over to the middle of the field. I began stretching a little.

"Okay. Its still sparring, but I have this certain training excersise I want you to do," he told me.

"What is it?," I asked.

He smiled. A mischeviely smile. The way I smile when I have a devious smile.

'What is he up to,' I thought.

Out of his pocket, he pulled out two bells.

Huh?

"Okay. You'll probably thinking 'huh'," he said mocking me.

Yeah, I was. Tell me what they are for, Tou-san.

"Alright, you have to try get BOTH bells from me," he said.

"How much time do I have to do it?," I asked.

"6 hours. 3 hours for each bell. If you don't get the first bell by the first 3 hours, I'll just tell you. At that time, you have to work extra hard to earn both of them," he explained to me.

"Alright, alright, I get it," I said. "Lets get started.

"Eager. Alright then lets start."

I took my fighting stance.

"Begin!"

I was about to attack, when he attacked me first.

So fast!

He threw 4 shurikens at me. I grabbed the katana from the holder on my back and deflected the shurikens. When I moved the sword away so I can see better, he was charging at me. I quickly put the katana away and got back in defense. He aimed at my left side. I moved my left shoulder and did a a couple back flips back.

I charged at him this time. Being the height he is, I had to jump in the air. I tried to punch him, and he backed up. I landed on the ground. I kneeled down and did the hand sign for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. I made two of them. One of them jumped out of the smoke, while the other hid behind me so she won't be shown. I put my hand behind my back and the clone molded my chakra into the Rasengan. The one that jumped out of the smoke, Tou-san easily thrown her to the side.

Yeesh!

I got up and and charged through the smoke at him. He grabbed my arm and lounged me forward.

Raw!

The Rasengan disappeared. I kicked my feet forward and stopped.

Then, I decided to use taijutsu next.

I grabbed a kunai and charged at him. I aimed for his feet. I kicked my feet towards his feet. He jumped in the air. I made a Kage Bunshin and she jumped in the air. Tou-san punched her making her disappear. Tou-san began falling to the ground.

This was my chance!

I ran at him. I reached for the bell. He kicked at me, making me flinch.

Ha, should've known it wasn't going to be that easy.

I tried a couple of more taijutsu combos. None of them worked.

Okay, if taijutsu isn't working, I'll try something different.

I throw my special kunai at his feet.

I took my left hand and holded my right wrist. I put my arm out in front of me. A long vain appeared on my forearm followed by other different sizes vains. Then, lightning started to come and go on my hand. It got less frequently and my hand became lightning. I bald my hand up to a fist.

"Raiton: Kobushi no Dankou!"


	22. Chapter 22: Who's Controlling

Chapter 21: Who's Controlling?

(FLASHBACK)

1 month ago

Mayumi and I were in our training spot working on our jutsus. Well, there were one Mayumi and 300 of me! I could only do 300, when I'm working with my jutsu. Its better than Tou-san. He can only do 200 when working on a jutsu. We can do much better than that, though.

"Mayumi-chan, how is it coming over there?," I asked slightly tired.

She was panting.

"I'm fine. Almost got it down. I don't get it," She said putting her hands on her knees.

"Don't get what?," I asked.

"How you are able to do it," she said.

"Huh? What do ya mean? Able to do what?," I walked over to her.

"How your able to make 300 Kage Bunshins and be able to work on your jutsu," she said.

"Oh, right," I responded. "Well, I just have higher stamina and chakra than normal ninjas," I told her.

"Is it because of Kyuubi?," she asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Oh well, lets get back to work."

"Right."

One of my clones started getting something, making me get what to do. I focused my chakra to my arm. Then, I did the same thing with the lightning, making a vain appear on my fore arm.

"Alright," I whispered trying not to loose concentration.

A couple of more vains appeared and they all connected at my wrist. Then, a strike of lightning came from my pinkie. My eyes widen.

After an hour of this, my whole hand was growing with lightning. But something was still missing. I bald my hand into fist. A bright light surrounded it, like aura. The bright light disappeared and I could here lightning noises come from my hand.

Now, its complete!

(FLASHBACK END)

Tou-san seemed surprised about my new jutsu.

I smirked.

I used Hiraishin no Jutsu and appeared before Tou-san.

"Bakufuu Ofu(Blast Off)!," I said.

I punched him the air, making him fly up into the air at the speed of light. I quickly activated my Byakugan and jumped in the air. I tried to kick him on his pressure points. Then, I realized I need to get a bell. I lunged forward and tried to grab a bell. He grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. I landed with an 'off' and 'ow'. I sat up. I shook my head vigourously and held onto my neck.

"Come on, Suko, is that all you got?," Tou-san asked landing on the ground.

"Hey! Did you see that punch?! You flew up to the air pretty fast!," I said affended.

"Yes. It was pretty good, I guess," he shrugged.

A vain appeared on my head.

Tou-san started to squeeze his stomach. I grinned. The affects of Kobushi no Denkou.

"Ha. Kobushi no Denkou doesn't just start right away, it electricutes ya for a while. So, don't be looking from when the pain ends anytime soon!," I laughed.

"You...," Tou-san said squinching his eyebrows together in pain.

Crap, I didn't mean to hurt him that bad. I need to learn how to control my power for that.

"Tou-san," I started. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Just remember you need to learn how to control the power," he said holding his side. "How long does your jutsu hold on?"

"About 20 minutes."

Uh oh.

He smiled.

"Now, its my turn. But your in luck, since I'm injured thanks to your jutsu," he said.

Okay, here comes the hard part. He attacked me earlier, but that was baby stuff. Now, he's serious! And I am, too!

H came at me. More quickly than earlier. Even in his injured state.

I jumped in the air. He took out shurikens and threw them at me. Shoot, I can't dodge in mid air. I made a Kage Bunshin and she threw me out of the way, and I grabbed her and threw her out the way, so she won't get hurt.

The gravity began to pull me back down to the Earth. Tou-san came at me once again. He threw his fist out to punch me and I landed on his fist and did a back flip. I landed on my feet with my knees bent.

This isn't good, he's in complete control.

I sighed and stood up correctly.

This went on for 2 hours. Him in complete control of the battle right now. I have not managed to snag a bell from him, yet.

Raw!

I was panting on the ground. I looked up at the sky. I groaned. The sun wasn't helping my in and out of consicous state.

"Come on, Atsuko. Get up. We have four more hours," Tou-san said.

He wasn't joking. His voice was kind of strict. But I didn't feel like getting up. I'm sore in my stomach. I don't feel like moving. But I gotta!

I slowly got on my knees, and pushed myself up from the ground, still in a slump form.

"There," Tou-san said smiling

I heard a rumble in my stomach. I flinched. I think Kyuubi's hurt, too. She can feel the pain I do.

Tou-san came at me. I lowered my hand to get ready for the pain that was coming my way. When the punch was about to make contact with my stomach, I stuck my hand out and grabbed his fist. Well, Kyuubi kind of forced it. I could here Tou-san gasp. He knows what's about to happen.

'GRAH! I'm tired of feeling this pain! I'm taking over!', Kyuubi thought.

I can here her?

Kyuubi's chakra began to flow out of me. I stopped the rest from coming with the littlle chakra I had left, not counting Kyuubi's.

'No way, Kyuubi! I'm your host! This is my body and I'm not going to let you take over it!' I screamed at Kyuubi.

'Tch. Fine, but I don't want to feel anymore pain! Use my chakra,' she thought back.

"Will do!," I said out loud.

"Huh?," Tou-san asked confused.

"Um, uh, er nothing, Tou-san," I saie relieving his confusion.

He notices my eyes are red and that Kyuubi's chakra is surrounding my body like aura. One disformed tail is coming out.

"Yeah! Your stronger now," Tou-san said excited.

What? Is he okay with me using Kyuubi's chakra?

Guess so.

We both charged at each other. We were about to clash, when somebody called Tou-san's name.

"Hokage-sama!"

We both stopped and looked in the direction the sound was coming from.

A Jonin was coming our way. He stopped ways back, when he saw me.

"You can come. She's not going to hurt you," Tou-san told the Jonin man. "Right, Atsuko?"

Tou-san looked down at me. I nodded, showing the Jonin that I'm in control.

He slowly came towards Tou-san and handed him an envelope. Tou-san opened it and read it. He gasped.

"Are you sure?!," Tou-san asked the Jonin.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the Jonin answered.

"Okay," Tou-san said.

The Jonin left.

"Tou-san what's wrong?"

"Its about Gaara."

"Hmm? What about the Godaime Kazekekage?"

"He's...he's been brought back to life."

"Huh?"


	23. Chapter 23: New Generation

Chapter 22: New Generation

ACHOO!

Ugh! I'm sick! I should've kept my pants on yesterday instead of changing into shorts.

ACHOOOO!

Dang, and doesn't seem like its going to stop, either.

I sighed.

Well, good thing its just Tou-san and I at home.

I went to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said.

I slowly opened the door. I peeked my head in between the little entrance.

"What's wrong," he asked.

ACHOO!

Tou-san raised an eyebrow a little confused.

I opened the door all the way and went inside and stood before him.

"What's wrong?," he asked again.

"I'm sick," I whined.

Tou-san sat there for a minute. Then, he crooked his finger at me. I walked towards him. He put one of his hands on my forhead. He lifted up my shirt and put his hand on my side.

I jumped.

"Is my hand cold," he asked.

"Mhm, very," I told him.

"Yeah, that's it."

"What? I'm sick?"

"Yep. Kaa-san had a feeling you were going to."

"Kaa-san knew?"

"Yeah. You forgot to sneak back in your room once we got home."

I slapped my forehead.

"Can I come to the office with you?"

"Its just a common cold. You can still go to school."

"Okay, but if it gets worse, don't be surprise if I show up in my office."

"Okay. (mumble) Just get Yamato to watch ya."

"What?"

"What?"

I sat there, seeing if I can process what he just said.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You said you were going to get Yamāto-senpai to watch me!"

"Well, your on suvelliance anyways."

"Tou-san!"

"What? I'm telling the truth. Well since your sick, he can stay far."

"And I'm not on suvelliance. Its Sasuke-teme your after."

He hit me on my head.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"It was suppose to. Watch your language!"

Oh yeah, I forgot I'm still speaking with Tou-san.

"Er...okay, but you know its true."

Tou-san sighed.

"Go get ready. I'll take you to school."

"Okay."

ACHOO!

I opened the door to his room and went to my room across. Since its still winter, I put on a white long sleeve shirt and my blue hoodie. I decided to be smart, and put on blue jogging pants this time. I grabbed my googles and slung them side ways on my head. I put on a orange hat that had long strings attached to them, that had fuzz balls on them. I grabbed my katana and slung that over my back. Nobody has seen me with it yet, except Mayumi. I want to show Lee Sensei. I already showed them Raiton: Kobushi no Dankou. Of course, my so called classmates, HATED it. I had to eat outside in the snow on a tree because they didn't want me around. Lee Sensei loved it. He ate outside with me and gave the whole class except me, homework. A lot! But I don't care if my class mates don't like me. I want to keep showing them all the things I know and have. I want them to accept me as a person and a ninja!

I came out of my room.

"What's wrong," Tou-san asked.

"Huh?," I asked confused.

"Why are you looking so sad?"

"I... am I?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I smiled a soft smile to reassure him nothing was wrong. He looked at me for a minute before nodding. He opened the door and we walked out.

Gosh, I feel like today's gonna be a long day.

ACHOO!

I sighed and rubbed my small runny nose.

ACHOO!

Why isn't snot coming out? Eh, I'm not complaining.

"Your really sick, huh?"

I shrugged.

"I guess."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I'll be observing the academey's sparring tournament today."

"You will?!"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!...But it doesn't matter. This cold isn't going to pass by the time we spar."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"What are you talking about, Tou-san?"

He took a left and I followed.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital to see Sakura-chan."

"She'll help me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! That's why we left so early!"

We walked into the hospital. Nobody was really there, so Sakura came pretty quick. She gave me a shot and some thick liquid blue medicine. It was disgusting! But it was worth it! The medicine worked instantly.

"Nice. Now I can beat my opponents in my sparring match," I said throwing my fists in the air, with my elbows bent.

"Oh yeah, I heard. Its like a tournament thing, right?," Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter if we hurt them, Sensei said fight as we're fighting an enemy. First one to knock out their opponent, wins," I said.

"Who made the rules?," Sakura asked.

"Lee Sensei," I told her.

"Of course he would do something like that. Anyway, are you going, Hokage-sama?," Sakura asked Tou-san.

"Yeah, I want to support her," Tou-san said ruffling my hair.

I giggled.

"Will you come, Sakura-chan?," I asked.

"Yeah sure. I don't think they'll need my help today," she said.

I jumped with joy.

I looked at the clock.

"Come on, its time to go," I said pulling on Tou-san's hand.

"Alright, alright," he said.

We left the hospital and went to the academy. When we got to my classroom, there was a note on the door.

"Huh? What's this?," I began to read the note.

GO TO THE FOREST NEAR THE ENTRANCE OF THE VILLAGE

-Lee Sensei.

"It says that we have to go to the forest area near the village gate," I told them.

"Okay," Tou-san said.

We went to the forest area near the village gate. We got there and there were parents all over to support their child. Support their child when they lose!

Nah, I'm just joking.

There was a chart hammered onto a tree. I walked over to it and read the battles. Looks like I'm in the second battle. Old friend vs. Old friend. Mikoto vs Me!

This is gonna be a interesting battle. A horn blew, and it rang my ear drums. Tou-san gave a speech about doing our best. I went to go stand next to Sakura and she wrapped an arm around my back. Tou-san came back and stood with us. Okay, first battle. Dai vs. Hideki. A loud mouth and the one constantly picking on me. Kunais and shurikens crossed each other.

Naruto's POV

Wow! This generation is amazing. Much stronger than when I was a Genin. Hell, even when Sasuke was a Genin.

I tapped Sakura on the shoulder. She turned around and looked up at me.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?," she said.

I chuckled.

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to call me that. We're friends," I told her.

She smiled.

"So, what's up," she asked.

"These guys...," I drifted off.

"Yeah, they're pretty amazing."

"Stronger than when we were Genin."

"That's for sure. I'm just can't wait to see little Suko fight."

"Yeah. She's really good. And I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter. She injured me."

"When?"

"We sparred yesterday and she used her new jutsu on me and it injured me pretty bad."

"Oh wow! If she was able to injure the Hokage...did she use Kyuubi's chakra?"

"No."

The first fight was quickly ended, with Dai standing victorious.

Alright, show them what ya got, Atsuko!


	24. Chapter 24: Life Battle

Chapter 23: Life Battle

"Next up, can we have, Ito Mikoto and Uzumaki Atsuko," Lee Sensei yelled.

I sighed.

Well, lets do this. I'll hit it like a hard drive!

'Remember, I don't want to feel pain', Kyuubi yelled.

I gasped. I grabbed my stomach.

"Are you okay, Suko," Tou-san asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him.

I took off my hoodie, leaving me in my white long sleeve shirt and handed it to Tou-san.

"Can you hold this," I asked.

"Yeah, sure,"he said taking it.

"Do your best," Sakura said.

"I will," I smiled.

I stretched my right arm over my left. I stepped my right foot in front of me.

Well, here goes nothing.

I slowly began to walk towards the center of the field-like area. Mikoto smirked as she walked towards the field.

I can basically hear all the 'boos' that are errupting from everybody. It sooned started. I felt that tingly feeling in my chest again. I clutched my chest and looked at Tou-san he was getting angry. I ran over to him and grabbed his pants. He looked down at me.

"Please calm down, Tou-san," I told him. "Its okay."

"Shut up! Everybody!," Lee Sensei screamed.

Everybody immediately got quiet.

That's what I thought. But...

I giggled.

Tou-san your too soft.

I quickly hugged his legs before returning to the field.

"Ready...Begin!," Lee Sensei yelled.

I got in defense and so did Mikoto.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Why are you always using that jutsu?! Is that the only way you can win?!"

"Its my original."

I made 100 clones. The clones and I mixed up, so I could confuse Mikoto. A clone and I used Shunshin no Jutsu and appeared a couple of trees before the field. She made the Rasengan in my hand. The clone and I stayed there for a minute. 95 clones disappeared, leaving four on the field. Two of them charged at her. One of them threw a punch, leaving her open. Mikoto kicked her in the stomach, making her disappear. Mikoto punch the other one in the face. When the smoke disappeared, there was one clone left.

Time for the decieving!

The one clone held the Rasengan in her hand.

"I was wondering when you were going to show your real face," Mikoto laughed.

Oh, you have no idea.

The clone charged at her with the Rasengan. Mikoto got in defense. When the clone came near, she jumped in the air and threw a kunai at her. It sliced through her cheek. The clone didn't immediately disappear.

"You can't keep using the Rase-whatever all the time, people are gonna dodge it all the time," she taught the clone.

Why you?!...

You better remember the name of my Otou-san's jutsu!

Then, the clone disappeared with a flick of 'the finger'.

Mikoto gasped.

The clone with me picked me up by my feet turning me upside down. She spun around a couple of times and through me forward towards Mikoto.

"Hey!"

She turned around and gasped.

"Rasengan!"

I hit her in her chest. The Rasengan started to take affect on her. She was shot through 3 trees behind her.

Everyone gasped.

I threw my feet in front of me to land properly.

"You better remember the name of that jutsu!," I yelled at her unconsicous body.

I was grabbed from behind and hugged tightly. Ugh!

The Death Hold.

"Lee Sensei, please put me down," I managed to get out with such ease.

"That was amazing!," he said.

"Lee Sensei, you may not want to show favortism in front of our class' parents," I told him.

He put me down lightly. I folded my hands over my head and walked towards Tou-san and Sakura.

"Good job, Suko," Sakura told me.

"Eh, it was too easy," I said.

Tou-san ruffled my hair. I smiled.

"But you really did do a good job," he also said.

I looked over at Dai. He was cocky. But he could back that up.

"You have to fight Dai in the next round," Sakura said.

"Yeah, I know. The next round is taijutsu only and I'm not that good at that," I said worried. "Well, only if I use Kage Bunshins."

I looked down at my feet. Tou-san, sensing my sadness, tried to comfort me. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Its okay, Suko. You don't need Kage Bunshins to win. You'll do fine. I know taijutsu isn't your strong point, but that doesn't mean you're going to lose. Just remember you training," Tou-san told me.

"I...I don't?," I asked.

Tou-san shook his head no.

I smiled.

"Alright," I said.

Koaru was in the next round. She went against a boy name Koichi. He's very quiet and keeps to himself. He may be very quiet, but he still against me and will try to hurt me, just like the others. Anyway, he was easily defeated. I feel sorry for him.

So, I have to fight Koaru in the next round. If I make it to the next round.

All the battles came and went. My classmates clashing with each other.

I was up in this round. Tou-san had to leave to go do important paperwork, but Sakura still stayed. Akira came, too.

"Okay, knock 'em dead, Imouto," he told me.

"Do your best," Sakura said.

"I will!," I yelled.

I walked onto the field.

"Is your Onii-san here to support you lose," Dai asked smirking.

"That's my line," I said glaring.

"Hey, Kyou-onii-san came to see me win," he said defending himself.

"Again, that's mind line," I said.

"Ready...Begin!," Lee Sensei yelled.

I got in defense. Who's gonna attack first?

He came at me.

Guess not me.

I was about to make a Kage Bunshin when I remebered I couldn't. I'll be disquailified. I just stood there not knowing what to do. I feel like I lost all my knowledge about fighting.

Oh man, what to do?!

"Do something, Imouto!," Nii-san screamed at me.

I immediately snapped back to reality. I saw Dai trying to kick me in the face. I ducked my head and went under his leg. I appeared to his side. I threw my leg at him. He blocked it with his arm.

"You know, we're going to kill you, right?," he smirked.

"Huh?"

He punched me in the face and I fell to the ground.

He got on top of me. He grabbed my shirt, pulling me upward and punched me in the face. He did this ten straight minutes.

"Nobody. Likes. You. Here. You Demon! This. Was. Our. Chance. To. Kill. You," he yelled in my face.

"AHHH!," I screamed in pain.

This isn't just a tournament anymore. For me, its a battle to survive!

The adults were actually cheering him and laughing. Temewas!

"You. Killed. My. Obaa-san. And. Ojii-san. I. Never. Got. To. Meet. Them!"

Is that what he's mad about?! Oh, we all have problems!

Finding enough strength, I head butted him in the head. He hissed in pain and got off of me. I got up slowly in pain. I couldn't see out of my left eye anymore. My mouth was bleeding. I had a bloody nose. My face was all swollen and it was throbbing. I slumped over in pain and lowered my head.

"So? Is that why you're mad? That's why you tried to kill me? Huh?!," I asked furious.

"Of course you'll never understand. You just kill people!," he screamed at me.

"I could never kill an innocent person. I never got to meet my Obaa-san or Ojii-san, either," I told him keeping my head lowered.

Well, in person that is.

"Your going to try and kill me. Oh no. You got another thing coming," I said.

Kyuubi was angry. In fact, she was past angry. Pissed, even. Kyuubi's chakra started seeping out of me. The red chakra surrounded me taking forms of part of my body. My eyes got pupils and turned red. My hands grew claws. My shirt started to partly rip at the sleeves.

I crouched down and growled. Everyone booed at me. Some even threw rocks. It exploded, when they hit the red chakra.

"Ya think your the only one who has problems...huh?! Get over it!," I growled.

I clasped my hands together, raised them above my head, and brought them down on his head. He spat out blood. I hit him square in the chest, making him spit up more blood. I kicked him up in the air.

I'm about to use a taijutsu move Tou-san taught me.

I started hitting him with every syllable of my name

"Uz-zu-ma-ki," I said kicking him every syllable higher and higher.

"Uzumaki Barrage!," I finally kicked him down.

He fell unconsious. Kyuubi's chakra flowed back into me. I fell down on my knees and started panting.

This is so hard. I have to learn how to control Kyuubi. Tou-san said I'm too weak.

"I did it. I really did it."

"Alright, Imouto!,"screamed Nii-san.

Ha!


	25. Chapter 25: Hurting

Chapter 24: Hurting

Atsuko's POV

UGH! I'm hurting so much! Damn, Dai. Sakura said she can heal it with her medical ninjutsu, but I said I'll wait until it stops hurting a little.

I was laying on my back on the ground in the middle of the field. Everyone left for a lunch break and won't be back for another hour. Nii-san went back to the house and went to go eat with Kaa-san. Sakura, I believe went to go join them, too. Well, after she declined three times, when Akira-onii asked her a couple of times. I didn't want to go, yet. Maybe I won't. I'll probably go eat lunch with Tou-san in his office.

I sighed and closed my eyes, hopping to shut out the pain. I wasn't feeling consicous, though I wasn't feeling unconsious, either.

I reopened my eyes to see the sun's rays peeking out from the dark clouds.

I closed my eyes again, only seeing black. The wind blew making my injuries worse. I shivered and rolled on my left side. I put my left arm under my head to support it.

I stayed like that what felt like forever.

Then, I felt something on my face and I shivered a little. I opened my eyes and turned my head backwards slightly. Sakura was healing my face.

"Sakura-chan...," I started.

"The swelling will go down soon. And you'll be able to see out of your eye in a week," she told me.

"Thank you."

I turned back around. When she finished healing my bruised face, I got up slowly.

"Are you coming to eat lunch with us, Atsuko?"

"No. I think I'll head over to The Hokage Tower and stayed there for a while. I may come to see Kaa-san and tell her how my match was."

"Okay, I'll tell them where you are."

"Thank you."

I hopped into a tree and started running towards the village. I grabbed a branch and swung on to the next tree. When I was running, I skinned my left side against a tree.

"Tch!"

I thought I saw that tree before I came near it. I got to be more careful, since I can't see out of my left eye.

When I got to Tou-san's office, I knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Jeez, why is he yelling so? He must be in a good mood. I walked in and closed the door. I searched my left side to make sure nobody else was in here. I turned around and checked with my working eye.

Tou-san looked at me.

Naruto's POV

Boy, am I in a good mood! Seeing Gaara again was great. I'm still curious about how he was brought back to life, though. Maybe the Rassurection Jutsu.? But Lady Chiyo was the only one who knew that jutsu. Unless...

'Knock Knock'

"Come in!"

Maybe that was too loud.

Atsuko came in smiling. I tilted my head to the side. She brought her eyebrows together. She looks different.

"What's wrong, Tou-san?"

"You look...different."

"How?"

I shrugged.

"I...don't know...exactly."

I continued to stare at her. Then, I figured it out! Bingo.

"What happened to your eye? Your left eye is a lighter color than your right."

She thought for a moment before realizing something.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm blind in that eye."

My eyes widen. Were they trying to kill each other in that tournament?! I should have a speak with Lee about the tournament.

"How did you get blind in that eye?"

I stood up from my chair and walked over to stand in front of her. She looked down from my gaze.

"Well?"

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened."

"The truth."

"Fine. I got punched in the eye."

"...Th..."

"Repeatly."

I looked at her. I put my hands to her cheeks. She looked up at me and smiled. A smile crept on my face. A very small smile.

"Is it temporary?"

"Mhm. Just for a week, according to Sakura-chan."

I sighed in relief.

I dropped my hands and walked back to my desk. I sat down and she looked at me curiously. It was my turn to be confused.

"What?"

"Is Gaara-sama actually alive?"

I looked at her curious.

"Yes."

"That's good."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

She giggled.

"You're probably thinking 'why do I care so much', right?"

I nodded.

"Because I don't like the Akatsuki killing all the Jinjuriki," she told me.

She lowered her head.

My mouth opened a little. I felt the tingly feeling in my chest.

"Come on, Atsuko, calm down."

If anything, the pain in my chest increased.

I walked over to her and kneeled down to her level. I put my hands on her cheeks again.

"Its okay. They're not going to get to you. I promise."

"I'm not worried about that. If they attempt to kill you, I'm going after them!"

She was serious. She didn't care about herself.

"Or anyone else! If anymore Jinjuriki die, I WILL kill them!"

She cared about others and there well-being.

But...

"If another one of us died tomorrow, you would go after the Akatsuki?"

"Yes!"

She was walking into death him self. Something I would always tell her, when she thinks about doing something reckless. Something I would do.

I sighed and got up.

The pain in my chest went away slowly. At least she was calming down. Don't have to worry about Kyuubi.

"So, did you win."

"Of course!"

"Say that, when you beat him untouched."

"Grrrr..."

"I'm teasing. I'm guessing you had to use Kyuubi's power?"

"Yeah. Didn't you feel it?"

"Yeah, I had to keep it down."

"Oh."

"Well, why did you come?"

"Hmm?"

"There must be a reason why you came to my office. Why didn't you go home?"

She shrugged.

"I kind of didn't want to explain to Kaa-san when I knock over something."

I nodded.

"Did you have something to tell me?"

She shook her head no.

"Did you want to go to lunch?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, we can go."

"Yay!"

I chuckled. We can go to Ichiraku's. He forgave her 3 years ago about that inccident. Now, it seems like it didn't even happen.

"Ichiraku?," I asked.

She nodded.

When we got there, we were greeted by the old man.

"Oi, Hokage-sama," he greeted. "Oh and Atsuko!"

"Hey, Old Man," she smiled.

"Hey," I greeted back.

"Its so good for you two to stop by," he said smiling.

"Yeah. Atsuko and I wanted to come eat here," I said.

"That's great! Oh, Atsuko how is the tournament going?," he asked Atsuko.

I turned to look at her. She didn't know I was looking at her because I was on her left side.

"Its going good. I'm actually going to the third round," she said hitting the center of her chest.

"That's good. Have you been showing them who's in control?," he asked laughing.

"Hahahaha, short of," she laughed.

"How did the first two rounds go?," he asked her.

"Well, the first battle was easy. All I had to do was use strategy and hit my opponent with the Rasengan. The second battle, was only taijutsu, and I'm not so good at that. A boy, who used to be my friend, was a great taijutsu user. He beat me up pretty bad, making me blind in one eye. But I pulled through at the end," she said smiling a little at the end.

"Why isn't he your friend anymore?," he asked

"Kyuubi," she simply said.

"Oh," he said getting it.

"I fight a girl name Koaru next round. She's really smart and probably will figure out all my strategies. Though, she's not a very good taijutsu user. But that doesn't matter if I can't hit her. I don't know how I'm going to beat her in the next round," Atsuko sighed.

I got up and went to go sit on her right side. She looked up at me.

"Tou-san?"

"Think about this, you can't look left and right at the same time," I told her smiling.

"Huh?," she asked confused.

I smiled.

"Here's your order!," old man put our orders in front of us.

"But we didn't even order," said Atsuko confused.

"Its okay. I knew what you two wanted. Miso Ramen!," he said.

"Ah, my favorite! Thanks, Old Man!," She thanked.

We began eating, so we could get back to the tournament.

After we got done eating, I was about to put the money on the counter, when he held his hand out stopping me.

"Its on the house!"

"Thanks, Old Man."

"Now, go, before Atsuko's late."

"Oh yeah, thanks!"

We ran off to the front of the village. We got there just in time, when they called Atsuko's name.

"Okay, Suko. Just remember what I told you."

"Okay. Are you going to have time to watch?"

"Yeah, I'll just send a Kage Bunshin to do the work."

She giggle before she walked to the middle of the field.

Good luck, Atsuko. 


	26. Chapter 26: Smart vs Jinjuriki

Chapter 25: Smart vs. Jinjuriki

Atsuko's POV

I stretched a little to get used to the feeling of being full in my stomach.

I think I ate too much. But it was only one bowl.

I shrugged.

I glance over at Koaru. She was talking with Dai and Mikoto. Probably thinking about a way to kill me.

I sighed.

I bet its not only them who want to kill me right now. I bet others would if they ever got the chance.

I sighed again. Koaru walked into the middle of the field.

Okay, let the battle begin. I can do this. I can use taijutsu and ninjutsu in this round.

Lets do it!

"Aw, are you scared, Suko-chan?," Koaru asked with innocent eyes.

Fake innocent eyes!

"Shut up, Koaru! You don't call me Suko anymore. I've lost all respect for you and you know you lost respect for me, too," I yelled.

"Maybe. Maybe not," she smiled.

Her sadistic smile.

"Why you...," I got sngry.

"Ready...Begin," Sensei yelled.

Koaru threw a couple of shurikens at me. I quickly grabbed my katana and deflected the shurikens. I put my katana back in my holder and charged at her. She got in defense. I ran lower to the ground. Koaru ran to the left side of me. I gasped and tried to turn around. She punched me in the face and sent me flying.

I flipped backwards and stuck my left hand out to catch myself. I bounced off of it and flipped backwards again and landed on my right foot.

I let out a breath.

I wiped away the blood that was dripping down my mouth.

That was too close.

'You can't look left and right at the same time', it played in my head.

Oh I get it.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I made one clone and she stayed on my left side.

Good.

Just please don't let Koaru take her out.

But first, I have to think of a strategy. One she won't figure out.

Hmm...

I made another Kage Bunshin and she was on my right side.

"Oh I get it. Your blind in one of your eyes," she laughed. "Now, which eye is it?!"

Huh? She can't tell? I guess since there's some distance between us.

I smiled.

"Well, your not gonna figure out," I told her smiling.

"We'll see about that," she said getting in defense again.

I also got in fighting stance. I can't let her figure out.

I know!

I made another clone, making four of us in total. One clone made the Rasengan in my hand. The other two clones did the same thing. The two clones that made the Rasengan stood in front of us, but on the outside around us. The clone that has the Rasengan and I seperated. I walked to the right and my clone walked to the left.

We all started running together. The clones in front of us zig zagged between each other. I ran closer to the clone with the Rasengan. I jumped in the air and nearly rolled off her back, with are backs an inch from each other. I turned and landed on my feet and kept running.

Now, the clone and I can both see Koaru fine.

The clones in the front ran faster towards her. Koaru jumped in the air and the clone with the Rasengan followed. Koaru brushed her to the side. I jumped in the air, too.

Oh crap!

Where is she? Oh man, I think she's on my left side. I was grabbed by my feet, causing me to go upside down. She spun around and flipped me, before throwing me to the ground. Hard. Once I got near the ground, I closed my eyes and punched my left fist into the ground.

"Ah!"

I heard something crack. Uh oh. That wasn't suppose to happen!

I got up and shook the dirt off my head. Then, I felt the most ecruitating pain in my left arm.

"Nnh!"

"Why would you do that?," Koaru asked smiling. "Oh yeah, I figured it out. Your blind in your left eye, right?"

I self-consiciously nodded.

She laughed.

"Now, all I gotta do is stay on your left side!"

Its not gonna be that easy, you psycotic freak.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I made one clone and she went to the left side of me. I didn't know what to do know. Just hope. Just hope my plan out smarts Koaru.

The clone next to me made the Rasengan, but she stayed with me to do it. The Rasengan got bigger. Oh yeah! Giant Rasengan!

I ran towards Koaru. I was about to hit her, when she went to my left side. I stood there hoping it would work. She was about to make contact with my clone's face, when something stopped her. My clone came from underground and gave her an uppercut to the face.

"Eat that," yelled the clone from the ground, before disappearing.

The clone and I quickly turned around...

"Here comes the big one!"

...and hit Koaru in the stomach.

"Giant Rasengan!"

She flew through 5 trees.

"Yeah!"

I did it I actually out smarted Koaru.

"Yatta!"

"And the semi-final winner is...Uzumaki Atsuko," Lee Sensei souted.

"Yeah, and I wasn't injured as much!," I said throwing my arms in the air.

I quickly brought my left arm down.

"Oh crap, I think I broke it," I laughed sheepishly.

I walked over to crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his right floor. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

"That was reckless!"

He slapped my head.

"Ow!"

"Did you know you were going to break your arm?!"

"Kind of. Maybe."

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

I laughed softly.

"Remember, you taught me how to make a clone stay underground, Tou-san."

"Oh yeah, I remember. But you could've did it another way."

"Sorry."

"Luckily, I knew it was going to be broken when you punched the ground. I got a first aid kit."

"You left?"

"No, I just sent a Kage Bunshin."

Tou-san took out the first aid kit. I plopped down on the ground. He took my left arm gently. He took out two large sticks and stuck them on each side of my arm, so I couuldn't bend my arm. He then wrapped it in medicine bandages.

"Thank you."

"And don't you break anything else!"

"I will make no such promise."

I said shaking my head.

"The winner is...Yamada Nao," Lee Sensei shouted.

"Huh?," I turned around.

There stood a very tall boy. He's probably about 4'5, or something. He had slick black hair and it was combed back. He had green eyes. He had a great smile.

He turned to me and I blushed.

He smiled wider and he blushed, too.

But why?

This guy's a jerk.

Does he not remember what he did to me two years ago?

I do. He whacked me with a baseball bat.


	27. Chapter 27: Night's Mishaps

Chapter 26: Night's Mishaps

We have to finish the finals tomorrow because it started storming. Which never happens in Konoha. Maybe rain, but not storm. Tou-san, being paranoid, sent a team of Jonin to scan the outskirts of the village.

Mayumi and I went back to her house until dark. Then, we went to Ichiraku's. We had lots of fun. We talked about our battles to each other. Mayumi lost in the sem-finals. Though, I was kind of happy, so we didn't have to fight each other. After she ate, she said good night and left.

I reached into my pocket and gasped.

"Where's my kohlala wallet?"

"Don't worry about it, its on the house."

"Again?!"

"Yeah. Think of it as a gift for doing well."

"Wow. Thanks, Teuchi-san."

"Anytime. Come back soon!"

"Will do. Good night!"

"Night!"

I waved to him and ran off.

Oh man, Tou-san's gonna be mad at me for coming home late! I began to run faster. Big mistake. That caused me to trip over something and stumbled to the ground. I skinned my knee against the ground.

"Nnh! I'm such a klutz."

"Yes, yes you are, Dobe's Child," said a deep voice.

I liftem my head from the ground.

"Sa-Sasuke-teme."

"Dobe's Child."

"Oh come on, you got to come up with a better name than that."

I got up and dusted the dirt off my pants.

"What type of name do you want?"

I shrugged

"I don't know. You know what, it doesn't matter. I don't want to see you again."

I quickly jumped into a high tree and ran home.

When, I got home, I was rambushed by Tou-san.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

My eyes widen and I tried to run out the door. He grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. His shoulder dug deep into my back, and it was painful. My messager backpack slung over my small stomach and to Tou-san's neck. He took me my room and set me down on my bed.

"Where were you?"

"Uh, I went to Mayumi-chan's house. Then, we went to Ichiraku."

"And..."

"Oh yeah, I had another run in with Sasuke."

He sighed. He gave my hair a quick ruffle, before leaving my room.

I sighed, too.

I got undress and put on my pajamas. I put on a white short sleeve shirt with my family's symbol on it and black shorts. I'm not big on night gowns, so I prefer this. Plus, its more comfortable.

I turned off my room lamp and went to sleep.

DREAM

I was on the ground of the white room. I closed my left eye. I got up slowly and looked around.

'Why am I here,' I thought.

I scratched my neck.

I'm not really looking for anything. Well, anything I couldn't figure out on my own.

I sighed.

Then, I felt this bad pain in my left arm. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

What is this? What is this horrible pain that I'm feeling?

Then, the spred to all over my body.

I dropped to my knees. I squeezed my head, hoping all of this is mental.

Saliva started dripping down my chin like a river.

Vains started to grow down my arms and legs.

My feet and hands started growing craws. Actual craws. Ones that aren't made by chakra. My arms started getting thicker with muscle. Lightning started surrounding my body like chakra. Then, the pain increased and so did my heart beat.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Soon, the pain stopped. Just stopped. My body started throbbing.

"Oh gosh, what is this?"

DREAM END

I woke up on Tou-san's desk in his office. I sat up and looked around. Nobody else was in here.

How did I end up here, though?

Then, there was a knock on the door. I jumped and made a sound.

"I'm guessing someone is in Hokage-sama's offfice," said the voice.

The door opened and I blushed a deep shade of red. There stood a man with dark brown hair that was combed back, similar to Nao's. There was a little lock that stuck out and went to the center of his forehead. He had a smile that shined greater than the sun. He looked about a little older than Nii-san. 18?

"Oh, its only you, Chibi," he smiled.

Chibi?

"Chibi," I repeated.

"Yeah. You're small. Plus, you're just a younger version of Hokage-sama," he said.

"Oh," I whispered.

He closed the door and walked towards me. I blushed deeper if that was even possible. He stopped in front of me. I looked at him with curious eyes. He started prodding my stomach with his finger.

"Why are you in Hokage-sama's office? Shouldn't you be...where ever you need to be?"

"Um, I woke up here."

I looked down at myself and I still had on my pajamas. But I had on my sandals.

"And I'm still in my pajamas."

The prodding got harder. I scrinched my eyebrows together.

"Why are you poking me?"

He shrugged.

Then, Tou-san came in. Through the window. Its storming out!

"Tou-san?!"

"Yo, Hokage-sama," the man said.

"Jun!," Tou-san yelled surprise.

Jun? That's his name, huh?

I looked Tou-san up and down. He was soak from head to toe.

I wrinkled my nose. The smell of rain got up my nose. I sneezed.

ACHOO!

"Suko, are you okay?," Tou-san said worried.

"Yeah, but Tou-san, you're gonna catch a cold," I told him.

"Chibi is right, Hokage-sama," Jun said.

"Oh yeah, right. I'll be back. Jun, can you watch Atsuko while I'm gone?," Tou-san asked Jun.

"Sure," Jun said.

"Atsuko, be good for him," Tou-san looked at me.

I wrinkled my nose again.

He sighed before leaving. As soon, as the door closed, I looked back at Jun.

"What?"

"How do you and Tou-san know each other?"

"Good friend of your Otou-san."

"How?"

"Are you going to keep asking me questions, Chibi?"

"Yep."

"We battled for becoming Hokage."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, and we know he won. He became a friend of mine after that."

"Tou-san became Hokage six years ago. You were..."

"17."

"Wow, so young."

"Not really."

"So, you're like the third strongest, right?"

"No, the FIRST."

"Not uh! Tou-san's the strongest."

"Wanna bet?"

"I can't bet! I'm only six!"

"I thought so."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And who's the second strongest?"

"Me!"

"You think your stronger than me, Chibi?"

"Yep. Heck, your probably the fourth. Onii-san is probably stronger than you."

"Think again, Chibi. I'm stronger than you and your Onii-san. COMBINED."

"Nah, you can't be. I'm strong on my own. Onii-san and I together, are unstoppable."

He lifted his eyebrow.

"Fine, I may not be stronger than you now, but I will be soon."

"Alright, Chibi. If your not, you get a personal beating from me."

I cringed.

"Something else, please?!"

"Nope. I'll give you until you become 14."

"That's not a lot of time!"

"Well then, you better get working. If you're not stronger than me by that time, you'll get a beat down."

I gulped.

"O-Okay."

"Ha, good girl. You actually accepted the challenge."

"I didn't have to?!"

Then, Tou-san walked in. I sighed in relief. I don't want to make another deal with Jun anymore!

"Thank you, Jun," Tou-san thanked.

"Anytime, Hokage-sama," Jun said waving a hand.

"Were you good, Suko?," Tou-san asked.

I nodded.

"Good."

"Can I go to school now?"

"Yeah, sure if you want to go at 10:00 at night."

"Its still night?"

"Mhm."

I looked out the window and saw the falling rain and the lightning.

"Oh."

I yawned.

I got off his desk and went to a couch he had in there. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

Naruto's POV

I took my eyes off my sleeping daughter and turned back to Jun.

"Do you have news for me, Jun," I asked.

"Yes, I do, but that can wait," he got serious.

"What is it?"

"Chibi."

"What's wrong?"

"She has Kyuubi Denkou Mōdo."

"What is that?"

"When Kyuubi's chakra and Raiton combined."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Certain things shouldn't be combined. Lets just leave it at that."

"Is it like when she loses control?"

"No, its much worst. It can activate at anytime, if she doesn't learn to control it. Did you see anything off about her tonight?"

"Yes, I did. That's why I brought her to my office. Vains were appearing on her arms and legs. She actually grew claws. I didn't see her eyes, though. She had fox ears and a long bushy tail. Lightning surrounded her body."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Sir, but she has to get away from the village. If its activated, she can get out of hand."

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I didn't want Atsuko to move away from us. At such a young age. I started shaking uncontrolably.

"Hokage-sama..."

I didn't say anything for a few minutes. When I was alright, I lifted my head and looked at Jun.

"Alright, Jun. Please let her stay with you."

"Of course, Sir."

I sighed and got up.

"Can you leave tonight?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Hinata or Akira."


	28. Chapter 28: Missing

Chapter 27: Missing

Atsuko's POV

I woke up in Tou-san's office the next morning. I sat up and stretched my feet and arms. I got off the couch and went to the windows behind Tou-san's desk. The sun was shining over the village. People were smiling, children were running around and the birds were chirping loudly.

Did everybody forget about last night?

There were all different size of puddles all over the village.

Then, somebody walked in.

Hey, they're suppose to knock!

"Oh good morning, Chibi," Jun greeted.

I smiled and blushed slightly.

"Go-Good M-M-Morning," I stuttered.

"Just like your Okaa-san," he chuckled.

"Shut up," I screamed.

"So, are you going to get up and go. Your finals start soon," he told me.

"What time is it?!," I asked panicking.

"Time for you to get a watch," Jun said.

"Okay tha...hey!," I yelled understanding what he said.

"8:50."

"Damn, I'm not going to make it!"

I opened the window and jumped out of the room. I jumped on the rail and jumped higher to a pole. I jumped down and landed on a roof. I began running.

"Ah crap, I don't think I'm going to make it!"

How did I over sleep like that?! Why didn't Tou-san wake me up?

I stopped for a minute to think about how I can get to my house faster.

Duh!

I used Hiraishin no Jutsu and appeared in my room.

Yes!

I went through my drawers and looked for my academy uniform. All my drawers were empty.

"Where is my uniform?!"

I looked through all of my drawers and found nothing. Just a lot of dust bunnies.

Where's my stuff?

Are we moving?

I went to Kaa-san-'s room. She wasn't in there. Or the kitchen. Or doing laundry.

I went to go look for Akira-onii.

I went to his room. Nothing again. I went to go check upstairs.

Where is everybody?

Come to think of it, where's Tou-san? He wasn't in the office.

I sighed and went back to my room. I guess I'm going to have to go in my pajamas, aren't I?

This is going to be embarrassing.

At least my clothes look fighting attire. Just not thick fabric.

I went to my room and grabbed my gear. I hooked my pouch onto the back of my pants. I wrapped my kunai holder around my right thigh. I reached on top of my dresser for something, only not to find it.

"Ah! Where's my googles?!

I searched, but couldn't find them.

"Tch."

I checked the clock.

"I need to go!"

I left my house running.

I have to make it.

I self conciously took the way to Gorotsuki Field. I began running like my life depended on it. I quickly got out of the field and came across trees that lead to the forest we were yesterday. I bolted into those trees and swung into the field.

"Ah, Atsuko, you're here," Lee Sensei yelled excited. "The battle can begin!"

"Chibi," somebody yelled.

I looked up into a tree and saw Jun. I blushed lightly.

"Hey," I said.

He gave me a thumbs up. I smiled. The Uzumaki Smile.

"Thanks," I said.

I ran off to the field.

"Lets do are best," Nao smiled.

I glared at him. He seemed confused.

"Ready...Begin!," Lee Sensei shouted.

Nao threw a couple of kunais towards my head. I reached behind my back to grab my katana, to grab air.

Uh, where's my katana?

"Where's my katana?!," I shouted.

I dodged the shuriken by moving my head to the side a couple of times.

I let out a sigh of relief.

My turn!

I made two Kage Bunshins. He seemed curious about what I was about to do.

I took out my special kunai and threw it at his feet.

"No aim," he asked smiling.

I smiled, too.

My clones made the Rasengan, while I performed Kobushi no Denkou. My clones ran towards Nao, while I stayed behind. I crouched down, pretending that I was about to run. Nao jumped in the air to dodge the Rasengan.

Dobe.

I used Hiraishin no Jutsu and appeared where he was. I jumped in the air and punched him in the gut one good time. He flew to the ground. A small dome was made around him.

Oh yeah!

"How in the hell did you make it to the finals," I said shaking my head.

Too easy!

"The winner is, Uzumaki Atsuko, Sensei shouted.

I was jumping up and down.

Strongest in the class!

Lee Sensei handed me a blue jacket with my clan's symbol on it.

"Cool," I admired the jacket.

"Made by the Hokage-sama," Lee Sensei smiled.

"Did Tou-san make this just for me? Did he have a feeling I was going to win?," I looked at Sensei.

"Actually he had a feeling who the top three were gonna be. So, he made a jacket for them, too. "

So, that was Mayumi, Nao, and I.

Awesome!

While I was admiring my new jacket, I was knocked out from behind.

"Nnh," and my unconscious body fell to the ground.

Jun's POV

I caught Chibi before she hit the ground.

"Jun?," Lee asked.

"Its okay, Lee-senpai. I have orders from Hokage-sama to take her somewhere. And she's not gonna like it," I told him.

"Oh okay," he responded.

I properly picked Chibi up.

"Bye, Jun," Lee waved back.

"Bye, Lee-senpai," I waved back.

"See you two tomorrow."

Oh he has no idea.

I began walking towards the village gate, where I would meet Hokage-sama.

I got to the village gate and saw Akira and Hokage-sama.

"Hokage-sama," I started.

He glared at me. Oh yeah, I forgot.

"Naruto-senpai."

"Better."

I let out a breath.

Akira looked at Atsuko.

"Did she won, Oji Jun-san?," he asked.

"Yes, Akira," I nodded.

He smiled at his imouto.

"Good job, Imouto," he whispered to Atsuko's unconcious body.

Naruto handed me a thick scroll.

"Look over this tonight, please," he told me.

"Of course, sir," I replied.

I took the scroll and put it in my back pouch.

He then handed me a blue backpack. I slung it over my right shoulder.

Then, Akira handed me a much thinner scroll.

"Its just daily training," he said.

"Uh, Akira, I don't think she'll have time to do them, sorry," I said sadly.

He nodded understanding what I was saying.

"But I'll make sure she'll get it," I smiled.

He smiled, too.

"Take good care of her, Jun," Naruto said.

"Will do, Sir," I nodded.

I blinked and before I knew it, they were gone.

Huh?

I looked down at Chibi. She was sleeping now.

"Your, Oji-san will take care of you now."

I began walking out of the village and towards my house.  



	29. Chapter 29: Otouto

Chapter 28: Otouto

Atsuko's POV

I woke up on something with something else covering my entire body, including my head. I was on my stomach. I perked up, throwing covers off my body. I looked around the unfimilar place. I started hyperventalating and started walking around the room nervously. The door opened and I squealed scared. Jun stood in the doorway looking at me.

"Calm down, Chibi. Jeez, its just me."

I glared at him.

"Where am I?"

"Are you still scared little Chibi Hmm?"

"Tch, I'm not a baby."

"Oh, to answer your earlier question, your at my house."

"What?"

"My house. Want me to spell it?"

"Why am I here?"

"You're staying with your cool Oji Jun-san."

I squinched my eyebrows together.

"But Tou-san and Kaa-san doesn't have a brother."

"No, not like that."

"Almost like my God father?"

"You can say that."

"Gosh, Tou-san never even told me."

"Dismissing that, lets go to the hot springs!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No way in hell am I going to hot springs."

Jun hit my head.

"Ow!"

"Watch your language!"

I guess I have to watch it around ALL adults, huh?

"Whatever. Anyway, I can't go by myself."

"Don't worry, its the hot spring behind my house. I have to talk to you in private."

"Can't we go when its late?"

He sighed before he agreed.

"Alright. Why don't you go around the village, okay? I have to fix up the room you'll be staying in."

"Okay."

I brushed past him and went to go around the village, though I done it so many times.

When I left his house, I realized I wasn't in a fimilar place.

"Where am I?," I said to myself.

I started walking around. I wasn't in Konoha anymore. Oji-san, where did you take me?

I walked around the village for a while. It was slightly different than Konoha. It was more busy. Stores were crowded. I don't even think there are shinobi here. Weak!

Why am I here, though? Oji-san didn't really answer the why part. Just the what and the where.

"Hey, you. Stop him!" somebody screamed.

I turned around and saw a little boy running from two adults chasing him.

The boy ran passed me and I looked at him. He seemed frighten. My eyes drifted back to the adults who were chasing him. At the last minute, I stuck my feet out and tripped them. I jumped in a nearby tree so they won't see me.

You got time, kid.

I decided to go after them and see what they're doing. I jumped on a roof and started running parallel to the men.

The little boy ran into a dark alley, followed by the two men. I stayed on the roof and watched from a distance.

The boy was backed against the wall by the men.

I jumped down from the roof and walked into the alley.

I heard the boy whining and the men snickering.

I jumped down from the roof and walked to the alley. Then, one of the men were about to punch the boy. I hit a front flip over his head. I grabbed his fist and went under it. I landed on the ground and twisted his arm around his back. He hissed in pain.

"You may not want to do that again. If you do, I'll find out, and come after you," I threatened.

"She's a ninja! She must be, run!," the other man screamed.

I let go of the man's arm and he and his partner began running.

I looked at the little boy and he was gleaming at me with big eyes.

"Thank you, Nee-chan," he gave me a tight hug.

Nee-chan?

"Er...its okay, you don't need to thank me. You needed to be saved," I told him.

He hugged me tighter.

"Uh, what's your name?," I asked him.

"Kaede," he screamed.

"Well, Kaede, do you know where your Okaa-san and Otou-san are," I asked him.

He shook his head. I frowned. He was lost.

"Okay, I'll help you find them."

"Thank you, Nee-chan!"

I smiled, I liked that name.

I bent down to the ground and he jumped on my back. I wrapped my arms around his legs, while he wrapped his arms around my neck. I began walking around the village, asking villagers do they know who his parents were. They all said the same thing. No. I decided to go to Jun.

"Yo, Oji Jun-san," I called to him.

"What is it?," I heard his voice.

I followed the trail of his voice into a room. I'm guessing that's my room I'm staying for tonight. Hopefully, I can return to the village.

"You're here early. Kaede?," he said looking at the boy on my back.

"Jun-senpai," Kaede smiled and jumped off my back.

He hugged his legs, and Jun placed his hand on top of Kaede's small head.

"My my, you've grown some. Or am I shrinking," Jun joked.

Kaede laughed.

"No, I'm growing, Senpai! Your not shrinking!," Kaede reassured him.

So, they know each other? Jun looked at me.

"Where was he?"

"Er, I followed him and these couple of guys around."

"What did you do, Kaede?," Jun asked looking down at him.

"Nothing. Just played a prank on them," Kaede shrugged.

This boy is cool!

"Wanna play another one? I have a great one," I asked him bouncing my eyebrows.

Jun scolded me.

"Sure, Nee-chan!," he screamed.

I ran out the door, followed by a hyper Kaede. We stopped when we reached the village.

"What now, Nee-chan?"

"Is there anybody in the village who hates ninjas?"

"Everybody."

"Huh?!"

"People think they just want to get stronger to make the villagers lives miserable."

"That's not true!"

"I know. Jun-senpai is really nice. And so are you, Nee-chan!"

"If you like Oji Jun-san and I so much, you should meet my family."

"What are they like?"

"Well, my Otou-san is the strongest in the village."

"You're lying! Don't say stuff like that just because he's your Otou-san!"

"I'm not lying. We can ask Oji Jun-san, when we go back."

"I will!"

"Okay, Otou-san is the strongest of the village. He watches over the village and keep it safe. Everybody loves and respects him. Tou-san feels the same about everybody else."

"Hmm."

I chuckled.

"My Okaa-san is a very shy person. She's nice and always encourages me to do things. Well, unless its dangerous."

"Hehe!"

"Then, there's my Onii-san."

"You have a Onii-san?!"

"Yeah. Akira-onii is funny and likes to help me train. He wants me to be my best and a better shinobi than him."

"Wow!"

"Mhm."

"What about your grandparents?"

"Er...they died a long time ago."

"Aw!"

"Its alright. Time to do the prank!"

"Yeah!"

I walked into a random shop and I talked to the clerk.

"Excuse me, Sir. But where's the bathroom," I asked in an innocent voice.

"In the back," he smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

I went to the back of the store. Two minutes later, I walked out of the shop.

"What now?," Kaede asked.

"Now, I work my magic," I told him.

He smiled.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," I whispered it, since we were right outside the shop.

"Cool. There are two of you," Kaede admired the jutsu.

"Trust me, I can do much more," I chuckled.

"How many?!"

"2,000."

"So awesome! You are a ninja!"

"Kaede, keep your voice down."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

My clone walked into the shop and asked the same question.

"Um, weren't you just in here," the man asked.

The clone shook her head.

He told her and she went to the back. 2 minutes later she came out and disappeared in smoke.

I did the same thing a couple more times. The clerk got frustrated and stopped answering the questions.

This time, I made two clones and they walked in at the same time. The man screamed and ran out of the shop. Kaede and I fell over laughing. I had to hold my stomach I was laughing so hard. Kaede started crying it was so funny.

After our nonstop laughing, I took Kaede to a ramen stand. We stayed there until night fall. I told him how it was living in Konoha. Of course, I had to leave out the part about Kyuubi and how the villagers treat me. In exchange, he told me about how it was to live in this village. He said that it was hard being a young child around here. He said it was nothing to do. Just work. That's why he played pranks and I could understand that. I would feel the same way considering I'm only two years older than him. I would get bored easily, too.

"Chibi," I heard Jun call my name.

I rolled my eyes at the name and turned around. There were a man and a woman standing with him.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san," Kaede yelled jumping off the stool, and running towards them.

He hugged them tightly.

"Thank you for taking care of him, how may we ever repay you," his Okaa-san looked at me.

"Uh...it-it was nothing. I had a great time with hi-him," I waved my hands reassuring her.

She bowed before leaving with her husband and son.

"Wait!," Kaede screamed.

"What is it?," his Otou-san asked him.

He turned to me and smirked.

Huh?

Then, he turned to Jun.

"Jun-senpai," he called him.

"What is it?," Jun asked looking at Kaede curiously.

"Is it true that her Otou-san strongest in her village?," he asked.

Jun nodded.

"Yes. He's very strong. Along with his strongness, is his niceness," Jun smiled.

I smiled at what people thought of my Otou-san.

Kaede turned back to me.

"Can I meet him?!," he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sure. The next time I see you, you can. Well, that's if your Okaa-san and Otou-san are okay with that," I said eyeing the parents.

They seemed confused.

I'm guessing they don't know I'm a ninja.

"Bye, Nee-chan, Jun-senpai," Kaede waved.

"Bye," I waved back.

"See you later, Kaede," Jun shouted.

My eyes drifted to the ground a while, thinking about returning to Konoha hopefully tomorrow, but I want to see Kaede before I leave.

"Chibi," Jun called me.

"Yeah," I lifted my head to look at him.

"I need to talk to you about something important. Lets go to the hot springs," he said.

I got off the stool and followed him back to the house.  



	30. Chapter 30: Hot Springs News

Chapter 29: Hot Springs News

I groaned. Rather loudly.

I really didn't want to go to the hot springs. Ecspecially not with Jun.

I groaned again.

"Chibi, stop groaning, or we'll stay in there even longer then I intended to," Jun warned.

I sighed.

"Sighs, count, too," he said.

What the heck?! He didn't even tell me that!

Gosh!

We made it back to the house and I followed Jun to the room he was working on.

He walked out the room and I stayed in there. I looked around the room.

Jun seems like he gets paid a lot when he comes back from his missions. His house was really nice. It doesn't seem village type. More of rich and fancy. But not better than my house, considering Tou-san's the Hokage.

The room I was in, was painted sky blue. He had a brown office desk with a black rolling chair in the right corner of the room. To my left, was a bed that had shuriken covers, similar to Kaka's. There was a tall dresser at the foot of the bed. I walked across the room and opened the closet door. There was ninja gear sitting on top of the high shelf. I closed the door and walked out of the room and into the long hallway. I turned around to look for Jun, when a white fluffy towel flew towards my head. I stuck my hand out and grabbed it.

"What the heck," I yelled.

"What?," he said like nothing happened.

"You're suppose to be the adult here," I mumbled.

"And I am," Jun answered using his ninja hearing to hear me.

I snapped my finger.

"Okay, go get changed," Jun told me.

"But I don't want to go," I whined.

"Trust me, you'll regret it tomorrow," he told me.

Huh? What did that mean? Was that...a warning?

I sighed and stomped to my room. I closed the door. I took off my new blue jacket and placed it on the bed. I took off my black shorts followed by my white shirt and threw them on the bed. I took of my underwear and wrapped my towel around myself. I left out the room and walked down the hallway. I went out a door and could smell steam.

I sighed.

I went around the corner of the house and saw the hot spring. It was shaped as a jelly bean. The water was read and had steam rising from it. I grabbed a face towel off of the rack near the spring. I placed the tip of my big finger into the spring. I immediately retreated it.

"Hot," I mumbled.

I slowly dipped my whole right foot into the red water followed by my left. I took the towel away from my body as I lowered myself in. The hot water came up to my shoulders. I dipped my face towel into the water. I squeezed all the water out of it and folded it into a square. I placed the hot folded tower on top of my head. I sighed.

I folded my arms on top of the stone that was the outring of the hot spring. I layed my head down on my arms and closed my eyes.

This is actually...relaxing.

A smile crept on my face.

"Are you enjoying yourself," I heard Jun's voice say next to me.

"I was," I said still not moving from my position. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"How did you get a hot spring in your backyard?"

"Oh, this used to be a house of somebody famous a couple of years ago."

"Who was it?"

"Beats me. The villagers loved her so much, they created her her own hot spring."

"Mmm."

"Now, for the real reason I forced you to come."

My body tense. What did he have to tell me?

"Alright, you want to know why you're here, right?"

I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Alright, you'll being staying with me for a while. A long while."

My eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Why?"

"Did you have a dream last night?"

I nodded.

"What was it about?"

"Uh..."

"You can trust me. Even if has something to do with Kyuubi."

"Okay. It started when I was in a white room that stretched on forever. Then, I started feeling pain. Unbearable pain. My feet started growing actual claws, and so did my hands. My teeth grew fangs. Uh...oh and I grew a long fluffy fox tail."

"What happened after that?"

"I woke up in Tou-san's office."

There was a long silence hanging in the air. I'm guessing that he's thinking. I broke the silence by asking him a question.

"Do you have any idea about what it was?"

"Yeah. Actually, I know what it is. Kyuubi Denkou Mōdo."

"Kyuubi Denkou Mōdo?"

"Yes. Its when Kyuubi chakra and your Raiton chakra combine."

"Huh? So what?"

"Certain things can't be combined. Did denkou start surrounding your body?"

"Yeah."

"That's a shield."

"A shield of denkou?"

"Yes. Similar to the previous Raikage."

"What about my fox characteristics?"

"That's just Kyuubi. Now, you have to learn how to control it."

"Okay."

"Its not going to be that easy. First, you got to learn how to control the denkou shield for now. Then, Kyuubi."

"But why can't they be combined?"

"You seen what you have become, when they are combined. An untamed beast."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but paused.

"Your not very modest."

"Whatever. You're just a kid."

"And you're any better?"

"Chibi, rememeber you're living with me currently."

I smirked.

"Oh yeah, how long do I have until I go back to the village?"

"Uh...I'll take you to visit and go to school in a month, depending on your process. But overall, two years."

I opened my eyes and looked at Jun who was on the right side of me.

What? Did I hear him right?

"I...I can't go back to Konoha for two years," I asked shocked.

He nodded slowly.

My mouth gaped open like a fish.I barried my head into my arms.

I can't see Kaa-san, Nee-san, or Tou-san anymore? Play with Nee-san or spar with him? Taste Kaa-san's cooking and tell her about the boys I have a crush on? Prank Tou-san until he gets angry with me and challenge him to fights?

I can't do that anymore.

"Jun?," I called his name.

No answer.

I slowly lifted my head and looked around for him. I didn't see him. I got out of the hot spring and wrapped my towel around myself. I took the smaller towel off my head and put it on the rack I got it from. I looked down at my feet. They were burning red from the hot water.

I went around to the front of the house and opened the front door. I went to my room. I saw a blue backpack on my bed. I went to it and opened it. In it was all my stuff.

My uniform!

My googles!

My katana!

Yes, my important stuff!

I reached into my bag and pulled out my pajamas. I put on black shorts and a blue short shirt with the red swirl on the sleeve.

"Ah, what in the world," I heard Jun shout.

I turn towards the door and ran out to Jun's room. I bargained in his room.

Whoops!

He had a long scroll in his hand that's stretching all over his things. He had an eyebrow raised and a crooked open mouth.

I giggled at his expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come in like that," I apoligized.

He looked at me and wrinkled his nose like a rabbit.

I giggled again. Jun has funny expressions.

"What's wrong, Oji Jun-san," I asked him.

"Hinata-sama," he said.

"Hmm? What about Kaa-san?," I asked him.

He showed me the scroll.

"What is that?"

"Oh you don't know?!"

"Why are you yelling?! Calm down!"

"Ugh! Look at this!"

I took the scroll from him. A blushed creeped itself to my face.

"Kaa-san!," I yelled.

It was a scheldule for every minute of the day. From waking up, to the bathroom, to training, to bed. It even had what type of shampoo I use for my hair and what temperature my bath water had to be. And...

I rolled up the scroll as fast as I could.

I turned to Jun with my flushed face.

"Lets burn it," I told him.

"Agreed," he said taking the scroll and walking out the room.

I walked in his shadow until we went outside. I went beside him to see what he was doing.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Hold the scroll."

He gave me the scroll and walked away. I stood there with a confused look on my face. He made a couple of hand signs before blowing fire through his mouth. I threw the scroll in the air and ran out of the way frighten. The scroll came down and the orange flames burned it.

"Ah! Oji-san, what's the matter with you?!," I barked at him.

"Eh, I know you were going to move out of the way," he shrugged.

My eye twitch in annoyance.

"Come on, lets go in," Jun said.

"Kay," I stretched my arms and followed him into the house. 


	31. Chapter 31: New Training

Chapter 30: New Training

Atsuko's POV

Jun and I went back into the house and went to go sit at the kitchen table. I stared at him for a minute as he stared at me. Is he seriously unsure about what to do with a child?

Oh man, this is going to be funny!

"Are you hungry," Jun asked breaking the silence.

"Nope, I had ramen with Kaede today," I told him.

He sighed.

"Well then, go to bed," he said simply.

"Its too early," I protested.

He looked at me with eyes that said, 'are you telling the truth?' To top it all off, he cocked his eyebrow at me.

"What time do you usually go to bed?," he asked me.

"Uh...," I didn't want to answer that.

"Well then, you can start going to bed at 8:30," he told me.

"But I usually go to bed late," I said.

He put his right hand under his chin and pierced his eyes at me.

"Only when something happens, right," he said smirking.

Ugh! I lost this round! Just THIS one.

"Fine, I'll go to bed," I got up from the table.

"Its already pass 8:30, so be happy," he said getting up from the table also.

He shooed me away to my room.

"Jeez, I'm going, I'm going," I said trying to get him to leave.

Then, a question came to mind.

"Oji-san, do you have a girlfriend," I asked him curiously.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?," I asked.

He put his hands on his hips and raised his an eyebrow.

"I'm curious," I told him.

He blushed lightly before nodding. I giggled.

"Is she a ninja, too?," I asked him.

"No, she's not," he said.

"What's her name?"

"Fumiko."

"Fumiko?"

"Yeah."

"Is she really pretty?"

"Of course. Why do you think her parents gave her that name?"

"Oh. Does she come over a lot?"

"Sometimes."

"Will I be able to meet her?!"

"Maybe soon."

"Yay! What is she like?!"

"She's...hey, go to bed!"

I laughed. I took my blue backpack off my bed and climbed under the blue shuriken covers.

"I don't have to give you a goodnight kiss, do I?," Jun asked.

I slowly shook my head no at him.

"Good. Good night," he told me.

"Good night," I wished back.

He turned off the light, but kept the door open.

I turned over on my stomach and looked at the window that was near the head of the bed. The bright stars were shining the room, besides the hallway light.

I closed my eyes shutting out the night sky and the rest of the world.

NEXT DAY

I woke up the next morning hearing birds chirping and the sun's rays beaming down on my face.

I smiled at the feeling.

I got up and went to Jun's room.

"In the kitchen," his voice echoed in my ears.

I turned in the other direction and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning," I greeted back.

I sat down at the table. Jun placed a bowl of rice in front of me.

"Just a small breakfast. You're gonna do training right after. So, after you eat breakfast, go put on your uniform," Jun told me.

"Okay," I nodded.

Jun handed me chopsticks and I split them.

"Itadakimasu," I said before eating my food.

I devoured my food in a matter of two minutes.

Heh, I guess I am just like Tou-san.

"Gochisosama," I got up from the table and walked to my room.

I put on my blue jogging pants and my white long sleeve shirt. I grabbed my googles from my bag and slung it around my head.

I left out the room and closed the door.

I went to the kitchen and saw a ready Jun.

"Ready?," he asked.

I nodded.

He lead the way out of the house and I followed. We went to the outskirts of the village.

"Okay, I think we're far enough, so you can't hurt anybody, or you lose control," he said.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Its okay, it mostly won't happen, but just in case," he reassured me.

I nodded.

"Okay, do you know how to control chakra," he asked me.

"Not really," I told him truthfully.

"Okay. What about your chakra nature?"

"Some what. And I don't learn chakra control until I'm in my fourth year at the academy."

"I know, but you're going to start early."

"Alright."

"Good. You agreed."

"Uh..."

"Alright then. You see the river across from you, right?"

"Yes."

"Now, I want you to use chakra nature to walk across it."

"Is that even possible?"

"Try."

"Okay."

I walked across to the river.

"Oh yeah, and use your hands to walk," Jun smiled mischevioulsy.

I stopped, turned around, and glared at him.

"Really?!"

"I'm serious."

I sighed before standing in front of the river. I collected my Raiton chakra to my hands. It took a while before the lightning took over my hand. I put both of my hands on the water and did a hand stand. I immeditely fell into the cold water. I jumped out of the water and screamed.

"ICE COLD!," I shouted.

"Of course, what did you think? Did you think it was going to be hot as the hot spring?," he asked me.

"No, but...," I started.

"Just don't fall in again," he told me.

"Easier said then done," I mumbled.

"Its not impossible."

"I'm going to get sick!"

"Like I said, don't fall in."

I cursed under my breath before trying again. I took two steps before falling in.

"AH! SO COLD!"

I heard Jun snicker.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

I sneezed.

Uh oh.

I tried again, but did it longer. I shivered once I got out.

I did this for the next eleven hours, when I ran out of my chakra to keep doing it. Well, my Raiton.

I laid panting on the ground. I couldn't even feel my body. I don't know if it was the cold or the lost of chakra.

"Wanna go?," Jun asked.

"Nah, I want to stay here and freeze to death!," I shouted sarcastic.

"Fine, then," he said leaving.

"Wait," I yelled. "It was sarcasm."

"Yeah, I know. Just don't do it again."

"I won't. Now, help me!"

He came back over and picked me up.

"You. Are. Trying. To. Kill ME!," I shouted.

"No, it can be a lot worst," He said.

"Coukd it? Could it really?!," I shouted angry in his face.

"Yeah, but I just think you're angry because its freezing cold," he said realizing my point.

"You darn right!," I yelled. "If I come back sick, Kaa-san is going to hurt you. I'll make sure of it!"

"First off, Hinata-sama isn't like that. Second, it sounds that you want me to get hurt!"

"I do! I hate being sick!"

"Third, I don't think that you can go back in a month."

"Why not?"

"Well, I had hoped you were making better progress, but your progressing slowly. Slower then I intended to."

"Well, can't I get anymore hours in?!"

"Chibi, you don't even have feel in your body."

Oh no. I can't go back in a month.

When we got to the house, there was somebody at the door.

"Ah, Nee-chan," the person yelled.

"Kaede?," I said sitting up in Jun's arms.

He ran away from the door and jumped down the three stairs. He ran over to me.

"Ah, what's wrong? Jun-senpai, what happened?," he asked with big worried eyes.

"Uh, she was working too hard," Jun said kind of nervous.

"Oh. Are you okay, Nee-chan?," he asked.

"Yeah, just have no feel in my body," I laughed.

"Are you going to be joining us for dinner, Kaede?," Jun asked him.

"Yes please. And I have something to tell you," Kaede said.

"Okay. Just let me put Chibi in her bed," Jun said.

He somehow managed to open the door with me in his arms bridal style.

He opened my door and set me down on my bed.

"I'm going to go make ramen," he said.

I internally screamed yes, but I nodded in the real world.

"Kaede, you stay in here with her," Jun told him.

"Okay," he yelled happily.

Jun left the room and closed the door.

Kaede was looking at the door sadly.

"What's wrong, Kaede?," I asked him truly worried.

"Okaa-san and Otou-san," he whispered.

"What about them? Are they fighting?"

"No. They're...gone."

"What do you mean gone, Kaede?"

"I woke up this morning and they weren't in the house. I waited the whole afternoon and a little in the evening. They never came home."

He slowly started crying. All the feel in my body returned and I sprung up from the bed. I gave him a hug and he quickly wrapped his arms around me. I pulled him back down to the bed with me because my legs felt shaky.

He cried for over twenty minutes and I tried to sooth him by telling him it will be okay.

He laid in my arms fast asleep, when Jun walked in.

"He's asleep already?," he asked.

I nodded.

"Okay," he sighed.

"What was the point of doing that training? Why couldn't I use regular chakra?"

"The lightning was suppose to shock the whole water. Not just make you stand on top of the water."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Of course you didn't notice, you kept falling in."

I glared at him.

"Well, I guess I'm eating dinner by myself, huh?"

I nodded.

He sighed before walking out the room. I tucked Kaede under the covers with me and went to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32: Detective Chibi

Chapter 31: Detective Chibi

Atsuko's POV

I woke up early in the morning. The sky was still pinkish. I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked to the side of me to see if Kaede was still sleeping. He wasn't there.

"He left," I mumbled still sleepy.

I yawned and got up from the bed. I went to go check in Jun's room. I squinched my eyes together, when I saw Jun's room light on. I went in his room and saw Kaede curled up into a ball sleeping. I looked at Jun and he put his finger to his lips. He slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the door way where I was standing.

"You were still sleep and he didn't wanted to wake you up," Jun told me.

"He was up at this time?," I asked shocked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

We heard groaning in Jun's room. Jun turned around and looked at Kaede. He was rubbing his eyes with his small fists.

"Nee-chan," he yawned.

I walked into the room and sat down next to him.

"I'm going to go make breakfast," Jun dismissed himself.

I nodded. Jun left leaving Kaede and I.

"I told him," Kaede mumbled.

"About your parents?," I asked knowing he did, though.

"Yeah," he said. "He said we'll search for them or any clues after breakfast."

"I'm going to help, too, okay?"

"Yeah!"

He started to be less sleepy now. He is determined to find his parents.

"Okay. We'll, I need to go get some training in before breakfast."

"Ooh, can I come?!"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

"Stay here for a second."

"Okay!"

I went to my room and got changed. I took off my clothes from yesterday. I decided to put on an orange long sleeve rashguard and my blue jogging pants. I walk back into Jun's room and got Kaede. We walk out the front door and towards the river I was at yesterday.

"What are you suppose to do, Nee-chan?," Kaede asked.

"Walk on top of the water," I told him.

"So cool!," he admired.

"But so hard," I shook my head.

I collected my Raiton chakra to my hands. I did a hand stand and began walking towards the water. When my hands touched the water, I didn't sink in. I kept walking for a while, getting the hang of it. Then, I stopped. The water became shock with water.

So, this is what Jun was talking about.

Fish started rising on their sides. Ah! Oh no, I'm killing them!

I lost concentration and fell in the water.

"Whoa," I screamed falling in.

I came up to surface coughing.

"Heh, heh," I panted.

"Are you okay?," Kaede asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think the fish are," I sighed. "Well, might as well not let them go to waste."

I collected the small fish with the help of Kaede and we headed home.

"Oji-san," I called his name.

"Breakfast is ready," he yelled.

Kaede and I walked into the kitchen. Jun looked at us with his head tilted.

"Where...," he started.

"I killed fish," I cut him off.

"How?," he raised an eyebrow.

"I actually shocked the water with my lightning. So, whatever I touch, it will get struck with lightning," I laughed.

"Well, good job," he said. "That's probably all the training you're going to do for today."

I nodded.

"I know," I said understanding.

"Well, go ahead and eat," he told us.

Kaede and I sat down at the table.

"Itadakamasu," we said in unison.

We started eating slowly. Then, we looked at each other. We devoured our food as quickly as we could.

Eat, eat, eat!

I swallowed my water and slammed it down on the table.

"Gochisosama," I yelled getting up from the table.

"Aw man, I lost," Kaede said sadly.

"Don't worry, it runs in her blood," Jun said shaking his head.

I walked to my room and changed. I put on my long sleeve blue shirt with my last name written in kanji down the left sleeve and orange boy shorts, since it wasn't as cold out as before. I grabbed my googles and katana. I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen.

"Lets go," Jun said.

We walked out of the house and to Kaede's house. As we walked, I began to talk to them.

"Alright guys, don't call me Atsuko, Nee-chan, or Chibi," I told them.

"Then...what do we call you?," Jun asked.

"Detective Chibi!," I pointed my finger at them.

"...What?," Jun said annoyed.

I giggled.

"I like it!," Kaede gave me a thumb ups.

"I like the attitude, Kaede!," I gave him a thumbs up.

"Shut up, both you," Jun said annoyed.

"Hey! You're suppose to be the adult!," I yelled at him.

"And I am...now shut UP!," he slapped me in my head.

"Ow," I rubbed the aching place.

"There it is," Kaede said running up to his house.

I ran, too.

"Hey you two, stop running you two!," Jun yelled at us.

We didn't stop.

"Uh, Kaede do you have a house key?," I asked him.

"Uh, yeah, but I left them on the kitchen table," he replied sheepishly.

"Okay, window it is," I sighed.

I went to the side of the brown house to find a window. When I found one, I jumped up onto a tree and swung on a branch with one hand.

"Whose room is?," I asked looking down at Kaede.

He thought for a moment before answering.

"My room!," he screamed happily.

"Dude, you really need to clean it," I shook my head.

"Like you're one to talk," Jun said.

"What are you talking about?," I asked him.

"I've been to your room before," he said.

"No, you haven't, you liar," I shook my head.

I rocked my body back in forth to build momentum. I kicked my feet out to kick the window. The window broke and I slipped on the glass.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!"

I slipped on his floor, under his bed, and my feet slammed into the wall.

"Ah! Ow," I yelled.

I scooted from under the bed. I took off my sandals and looked at my red feet.

"...Sh...!," I yelled. I wanted curse so bad, it'll make a sailor shut his hole.

"Ah ah ah!," I yelled.

Jun jumped in the broken window with Kaede on his back.

"Nee-chan!," Kaede jumped off his back and ran over to me.

"Nice job, Baka," Jun mumbled.

"Ah, shut it," I yelled at Jun.

"Are you okay, Nee-chan?," Kaede asked.

"Yeah. Sorry for breaking your window, Kaede," I said.

"Okay, lets start looking around," Jun said.

I blew my breath at the bottom of my feet. I put back on my sandals and jumped up.

"Alright, I'm ready!," I shouted throwing my arms in the air with bent elbows.

Kaede lead the way to his parents' room. We searched for any clue we could find.

"Ah dang, whoever did this, did a good job of not leaving tracks," I had to admire.

"That's true," Kaede sighed sadly.

We stood there silent, unsure on want to do. Then, a light flicked above my head.

"I got it," I said.

"What is it?!," Kaede asked.

"We're going to have to go back to Konoha, to see if Tou-san can help," I said.

I shut my eyes to get ready for a hit or shout to come my way. Nothing happened.

I peeked open one eye to look at Jun.

"That may...actually work," he said looking at me.

"Whew," I blew out a breathe. "ALRIGHT! I get to see my family and friends again!"

"It hasn't even been that long, Chibi," Jun sighed.

"That's Detective Chibi to you," I pointed my finger at him.

He shook his head at me and I giggled.

"Alright, lets go," Jun said.

"Way ahead of ya," I jumped out of the window and landed on the tree outside Kaede's window.

"Come on guys, grab hold of me," I said "Or just grab my hand because I can't be sure you'll make it without firm contact."

Jun took my arm, while Kaede stayed on Jun's back. I used Hiraishin no Jutsu and we appeared in my room.

"Chibi, I'll go get you a smaller backpack," Jun said leaving the room.

I growled as he left.

I took out all my stuff I wanted to pack and placed them on the bed. Jun came back with a black smaller backpack.

"Where's Kaede?," I asked him.

"In my room," he said.

I nodded before turning my attention to packing. I packed 4 sets of my uniform, 3 sets of pajamas, and my ninja gear. I walked into Jun's room.

"You ready?," I raised my eyebrow.

He nodded.

We walked out of the house and out of the village. We stayed in front of Jun, so he could watch us and he can watch for any ninjas. After an hour of walking, we were ambushed.

There was a huge explosion that seperated Jun from Kaede and I.

"Oji-san," I shouted.

I couldn't see because all of the smoke. I was hit in the back of my neck, knocking me out.


	33. Chapter 33: Mine

Chapter 32: Mine

Atsuko's POV

Oh gosh! My head hurts so much.

"Ugh, what happened?," I mumbled to myself.

I open my eyes and look around.

"Where am I?"

It seemed like a past battle zone. Kunais and small domes everywhere. The trees had no leaves on them and were dieing. The peachy ground underneath me was very hard. I stood up from the hard ground and looked around.

I heard the wind blow past me.

"Its actually cold," I shivered.

I heard snickering behind me. I turned around and saw nothing. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me.I turned back around and screamed.

There stood a woman with killer red eyes. She had long gray hair that came past her shoulders. She had ripped muscles. She had a sadistic smile similar to Koaru's.

"What's wrong child? You seem lost," the soft voice said walking towards me.

"Who are you?!," I asked her.

"Kega," she smiled.

"You did this! Where's my Otouto?!"

"I made sure to give him back to the other ninja. That was nice, right?"

"Tch. You better leave him alone!"

"I will. If you come with me."

"What?"

"You're Uzumaki Naruto's child correct?"

"Maybe. What does it have to do with you?"

"Ah yes. The whisker marks show."

"What do you want with me?!"

"First, lets see how strong you are."

"No, I don't have time!"

Not listening, the woman charged at me. I got in defense. How strong is this woman? And what does she want with me?

I rolled my eyes.

I should know the answer to that. Kyuubi.

She took out a kunai and that caused me to reach for my katana. My katana and her kunai clashed into each other. Neither of us buldging an inch forward or backwards. She added more force to her kunai moving me backwards. I tried to dig my feet into the ground, but it was so hard. Next option, over power it!

I added more force, but it wasn't enough. She kicked me in the stomach and I was sent flying across the field.

"Ah!"

I hit a tree and fell to the ground.

"Nng, ugh!"

"Come on, is that all the Hokage's daughter can do?"

I stood up holding my stomach tightly.

'Get over the pain, Suko, get over the pain,' I chanted in my head.

"Like I said before, what do you want from me?"

"I knew this was a cowardly way to get you, but we needed to. It was the only option, without the other ninja knowing."

"What are you talking ab..."

I stopped and gasped.

Was it her who took Kaede's parents? Was she the one who didn't leave a trace about where or who did it? She probably knew we were going back to Konoha. She wanted to get Jun and I seperated, so she could take me.

"You!"

"What is it, Child?"

"Stop calling me that. You took Kaede's parents!"

"Bravo, Detective Chibi."

And she was watching us.

"Plus, you seperated Oji-san from me on purpose!"

"The cutie's your uncle, huh?"

Ignoring that...

"And no, my partner did the blowing up, seperating thing."

"There are more of you."

"Yep! But enough chitter chatter. Lets fight some more."

"Alright, fine with me."

I made a hand sign to peform my jutsu.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I made one thousand Kage Bunshins.

"Ooh, nice job kid, but...Futon: Gufuu Kaze (Wind Style: Tornado Wind)

Wind started turning into a giant tornado-like. The tornado-like fell sending strong wind towards my way. I stood my ground, not wanting to get blown away. All of my clones disappeared. The force was too much that I started slipping against the ground. I kept doing this for a while until the wind was gone. I looked up to see I was ways back from where I started.

I let out a breath.

So, I'm dealing with a Futon user. Well, it doesn't matter, Kobushi no Denkou is close range.

"Ready for round 2, Child?"

She didn't wait for an answer before charging at me again. I reached in my kunai hoster and pulled out my special kunai. I threw it in front of her.

"I know you're still not a ninja, but is your aim really that off?"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I made two clones. She molded the Rasengan in the other clone's hand.

"Rasengan!"

"Ooh, a wonderful jutsu."

I got behind them. They charged at her, while I stayed behind. She caught the clone's arm and I gasped. I quickly got over the shock and used Hiraishin no Jutsu to appear in front of her. I quickly went to the back of her and put the seal on the back of her shoe. She caught me and hit me in the chest with her very long finger nail.

"Tch."

I fell to the ground. I looked up at her.

"I don't know what you did, but I don't like it."

I looked at her for a minute, then shrugged.

She striked at me with her fist. I did a back flip and then did another one.

I grabbed my right wrist. Vains started appearing on my right arm. My hand became full of lightning.

"Raiton: Kobushi no Denkou."

"I don't know if somebody told you, but its impossible for you to use Raiton against Futon."

I smirked. That's what you think.

I used Hiraishin no Jutsu to appear behind her thanks to the seal. I punched her in the head making her head lower with my hand. She stood there in that position for a minute.

"Was...that suppose to hurt?," she laughed.

Come on, take affect!

She punched me in the stomach and I spat out a cup of blood. She kicked me in the side with great impact. I was sent flying across the battle zone and flew through five trees. When I hit the sixth, I spat up more blood. I grabbed my right arm, that felt like it was going numb. I started panting. I heard something on my left side, but I couldn't see and I couldn't move. I felt glued to the peach ground. I closed my eyes. Then, the lady picked me up by my torn shirt.

"Were you scared, Akachan?"

I knew who it was, so I didn't open my eyes.

"S-Sa-Sasuke."

He lifted me to his level. He head butted me and I hissed in pain. I fell unconscious.

I'm curious where I am going to wake up next.

WAKING UP...

I woke up with an aching chest. I groaned.

Why do I keep waking up in pain?

"You're up, Akachan," a voice said.

"Tch."

It came from the left side. I didn' have to turn my body around to know it was Sasuke.

"Get rid of the name. And Dobe's Child. Tou-san isn't a dobe."

"I beg to differ."

"Why did you save me?"

I had to get straight to the point.

"Because you're mine."

"What?"

"You're mine."

"No, I'm not. Just because you want power you can never have, doesn't mean I'm yours."

"Can't go and get yourself killed like that."

"Watch me."

"So, you gonna give up on your dream on being Hokage?"

"If you think that, you have another thing coming. And you should give up on your dream of having Kyuubi."

"You can become Hokage faster with me."

"I'm six not dumb. You only want my power not me. And there's no shortcut to become Hokage."

"Stubborn."

"Baka."

"Why don't you go to sleep."

"Not tired. I've been knocked out two times today."

"Go to sleep."

"What if I don't?"

He stepped over to me, one of his feet on each side of me. He did Chidori.

"Now, this isn't enough to kill you, but put you in immense pain. Go to sleep."

He put Chidori an inch from my stomach.

I rolled on my side and fell asleep.

Since when did I take orders from Sasuke?


	34. Chapter 34: Konoha Hospital

Chapter 33: Konoha Hospital

Yahoo! I feel great! These warm comfty blankets I'm under feel amazing! It feels like Tou-san and Kaa-san's bed.

I opened my small eyes and looked around. I was in Konoha Hospital. So I got here?

Ooh, I'm going to go visit Tou-san first then Kaa-san and Nii-san!

"Yeah, I'm going to go change Atsuko's bandages," I heard Sakura's voice say from outside the door.

"Shoot," I snapped my finger.

I sat up and opened the window next to my window.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to get my bandages change, Sakura-san," I waved my hand and jumped out the window. I stood on the wall outside near the window.

I heard Sakura gasped.

"Oh no! She can't be moving around a lot. Ecspecially with the new chakra poison she has in her," Sakura panicked.

Chakra poison? Eh, maybe Tou-san will know something about it.

I hopped away to his office with not as much ease as before. I didn't go in through the door because I didn't want nobody to see me. Luckily, the window to his office was open. I stood on the frame of the window.

"Yo, Tou-san."

He turned around from his work.

"Atsuko?!"

"Hey, Tou-san."

"I..."

I didn't have time to respond, when he took me in his arms and hugged me to death.

"Tou-san..."

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"Huh?"

He pulled back to look at me.

"The chakra poison was slowly killing you."

"AH! IS IT STILL IN ME?!"

"I don't know you left the hospital."

"I GOTTA GO BACK!"

I panically jumped out the window and headed to my hospital room and Tou-san followed. When I got back to the room, I saw an upset Ino and a ticked off Sakura.

I jumped on top of the bed making me bounce a couple of times.

"Hey, Ino-san, Sakura-san," I laughed nervously.

Ino got angry, too.

"I only went to Tou-san's office," I squeaked and blocked my face.

"Get her," Ino yelled.

Sakura threw me under the cover, while Ino got rope.

Rope!

They tied me to the bed by my ankles, waist, and shoulders. They tied my wrists together. I struggled against the ropes.

Sakura and Ino looked at me admiring their work.

"Good job, Forehead," Ino said.

"You too, Ino-pig," Sakura said.

I looked at Tou-san with unbelievable eyes.

"Really?! You stood there and watched?!," I yelled.

"Never get in between those two," he warned.

I sighed and looked back at Ino and Sakura.

"So, what about this chakra poison I have in me?," I asked them.

"Well, according to the test results, its ment to take the person who got infected ability to be a ninja."

"I'M NOT A SHINOBI ANY MORE?!," I panicked.

"No, you still are a shinobi," Ino said.

"Whew," I blew out a breath.

"Whoever helped you, got most of the poison out," Sakura said.

"Who were you with last, Atsuko?," Tou-san asked.

I thought for a minute. No way he did this!

"Sasuke," I said through gritted teeth.

Everyone gasped.

"You were with Sasuke-kun?," Ino asked

"Yeah. First, he knocked me out by head butting me. Then, I woke up in an unknown place and Sasuke was there. I had a bad pain in my chest at the time. Sasuke ordered me to go to sleep and if I didn't he'll hurt me with Chidori. I went to sleep and woke up here," I told them.

"Teme," they all whispered.

Jeez!

"What happened before you were with Sasuke?," Tou-san asked.

"I was fighting a woman named Kega?," It came out as a question.

"Are you sure?," Tou-san asked walking over to me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't think I can forget that name," I said.

"What kind of name is Kega for a girl?," Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but she challenged me to a fight," I sighed.

"And what did you do?," Tou-san raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't have time to answer! She charged at me before I could anything," I told him.

"Were you hurt?," he asked.

"Some broken ribs, Naruto-kun," Ino told him.

Tou-san sighed and sat down on the bed.

"What did she look like?," he asked.

"Uh...long gray hair, killer red eyes, and a sadistic smile," I told him.

He nodded.

"Where's Jun?," Tou-san looked at me.

"He's not here?," I asked.

Tou-san shook his head no at me.

"Oh, well its still in the middle of the day," I said.

They looked at me sadly.

"What?"

"Its been more than one day, Suko," Ino said.

"How long has it been?," I scratched my head.

"A week," Sakura answered. "Apparently the poison had a great impact on you."

"Oh," I lowered my voice.

Wait!

"I'm not blind in my left eye anymore!," I cheered.

"Can you see clearly?," Sakura asked.

"Its a little fuzzy, but its okay," I said.

"Is there anything else, Atsuko?," Tou-san asked.

"Yeah, two things actually," I said.

He nodded.

"First, Kega has a partner. I haven't seen the person, though."

"Okay."

"And I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Um, I met a boy name Kaede in Oji-san's village. Kega took his parents and didn't leave trace or clue."

"Hmm."

"Please help Tou-san! He's really upset."

"Alright, I'll send a team."

"Yes!"

"Do you remember where you were at?"

"No, I was knocked out," I laughed. "But it has to be near Konoha because we were heading there."

"Okay. I have to get back to work. I'll come by tonight, okay?"

"Hai."

Tou-san left by the door this time and walked down the hall.

"What about the rest of the poison?," I asked Ino and Sakura.

"We can take that out now," Sakura said.

Ino took the rope off my wrists. She lifted my arm and looked for a vain. When she found one, she injected the shot. She withdrew the poison from my blood. The poison was green and it mixed in with my blood.

"Okay, that should be all of it," Ino said.

"Thank you," I thanked.

Sakura removed the ropes and they left red marks across my tan skin.

"I have to change your bandages now," Sakura said.

She quickly changed my blood stained bandages into white clean ones.

"Okay, Atsuko, can I keep the ropes off? Are you going to leave again?," Sakura me with her eyes.

Something's telling me not to lie...

"No, I won't leave, Sakura-san," I answered innocently with a smile.

"Good, lets go Ino. She needs to rest," Sakura said getting her partner.

"Yes, you're right. Bye, Atsuko," Ino waved.

"Bye, Ino-san," I waved.

I waited five minutes after they left to get dress.

"Yeah right," I snickered.

I reached for my bag that was on a chair next to my bed. I took out my new jacket I got at the sparring tournament and put it on. I zipped it up half way letting the bandages show. Then, I slipped on my orange boy shorts. I slung my googles over my bandages carefully not to hurt my head.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I made one clone.

"Fake sleep," I ordered.

"Yes ma'am!," she soluted.

I soluted her back. I jumped out of the window and actually remembered to close it. I went to the village entrance to wait for Jun and Kaede.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...

Jun and Kaede finally came.

"Nee-chan," Kaede yelled.

He hugged me and I winced.

"Uh, please not to tight, Kaede," I asked him.

"Ah, are you injured," he asked with big orbs.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

He turned his head to the side and squished it into my side. I ruffled his hair.

"Are you okay, Chibi," Jun asked.

"Yeah, I managed," I sighed. "What happen to you?"

"I had to take down this guy, so he wouldn't hurt Kaede," he said.

"That must be Kega's partner," I mumbled to myself.

"What?," Jun asked.

"Eh, nothing. Kaedeeee.," I looked down at him.

"Hmm," he said not moving from his position.

"My Otou-san said he's gonna find you parents," I smiled.

Kaede perked up.

"He is?!," he asked.

"Yep, he's gonna send a team," I told him.

"Yay! Thank you!," he hugged me tighter.

I winced, but a smile appeared on my face.

"Don't thank me, thank Tou-san."

"Can I go meet him?!"

"Uh, he's working right now. Later I promise."

"Okay!"

I took Kaede around the village and go eat ramen. It was so fun, I forgot about the hospital.

"Shoot!"

"Oh, Atsukoooo," I heard Sakura's voice.

I jumped off the stool and started running.

"AHHH!"

"Don't run, I just want to get you back to the hospital."

"Liar!"

I jumped on top of the roof. She started chasing me on the buildings in Konoha. Not once have I landed on the ground. I jumped passed Tou-san's window.

"Tou-san, help me!," I screamed.

"This is your battle," he smirked.

"AAAHHH!"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Sakura thanked.

"She's all yours," Tou-san folded his hands behind his head.

"Tou-san!," I yelled.

This went on until night fall. Never was I able to land on the ground. It ended with me slapped through my hospital room's window and strapped down to the bed with METAL straps.


	35. Chapter 35: Friends Forever

Chapter 34: Friends Forever

Three days has passed since my little incident with Sakura.

Note to self: Never leave the hospital when you are injured!

The three days have been eventful and just plain weird.

Though, I'm happy.I can be releash today. Jun and I are going to stay for a while because the team Tou-san sent, found Kaede's parents and they are actually injured.

Kaede got to meet Tou-san two days ago. He admired Tou-san because he was so strong. Plus, Tou-san saved his parents. Well, the team. Kaede was really grateful. Tou-san really likes Kaede. He even took him out for dangos yesterday. AND, since Kaede likes ninjas so much, he can come with me to class for tomorrow. Kaede was very happy. He hasn't stopped talking about it yet!

Mayumi's parents finally came home from their year long mission. They too are also in the hospital.

I haven't seen Mayumi, though. I don't know if she knows. I plan on going to see her today.

Kaa-san and Nii-san came to see me three days ago. They mostly told me how quiet it was in the house. Akira told me about his missions Tou-san sent him on. Kaa-san was sent on missions more than before. Tou-san did that because he wanted to get me being hurt out of Kaa-san's mind. Nice.

"Okay, you can go now," Ino told me.

"Thanks, Ino-san," I thanked.

"Anytime. Bye Kaede," she waved to him.

"Bye, Ino-san," he waved back.

We walked out of the hospital.

"What now, Nee-chan?," Kaede asked.

'Uuuhhhh...its the middle of the day, soooooo...I have somewhere to go," I said.

"Where?"

"My friends house."

"More people!"

"You like meeting new people, don't you?"

"Yep."

"Well, she's like the only friend I have."

"Why? What's wrong with everybody else?"

"Its nothing. Just shy."

"You don't seem shy."

"To your eyes."

"Hmm."

Lets just leave it at that.

Mayumi's house came in view and she was sitting on her porch's stairs.

"Mayumi-chan!," I yelled.

She looked up and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Suko-chan!," she screamed.

She ran from her place and ran up to me. She stopped when she was a couple of feet from each other. We looked at each other. We both had on the jackets that we won from the sparring match. Hers was red. A white shirt seen from the unzipped jacket. She had on black capris that were squeezing above her ankles. Her orange hair was tied back into a pony tail. Tiny strands of hair sticking up. Her eyes were filled with worry, angry, happy, and sad. Her lips were twitching, seeming like she's going to cry.

She looked at me. My blonde locks hanging over my googles slightly. Bandages sticking out from under them. My jacket halfway zipped showing off more bandages. My sleeves rolled up showing other bandages on my right arm. My orange shorts hanging at my knees. My eyes filled with happiness. My lips turned to a smile.

"Hey," I waved.

She punched me in the face. My googles fell of my head. I fell flat on my butt.

"Wha-"

"You worried me!"

"I...huh?"

"You were in a coma for a week!"

"I'm sorry."

"Whay happened?!"

"I got poison in my system. Someone injected it into me."

She dropped to her knees.

"Mayumi-chan..."

"I'm so happy you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kaede grabbed my googles and handed them to me.

"Thank you, Kaede."

"Who's this?"

"This is Kaede."

"Hi!," waved excited.

"Hey, there!," Mayumi waved.

"Okay, Kaede here, admires shinobis."

"Okay," Maymi nodded.

"He's coming to class with me tomorrow."

"Yep!," Kaede screamed.

"Wow, knowing the Hokage does have its advantages," Mayumi said.

"You witness that first hand," I smirked.

"What do you guys wanna do now," Kaede asked.

"Prank time!," I yelled.

"Yeah, and when we get caught, that will keep us busy for the rest of the day," Mayumi said.

We got up and started walking.

"What prank do you want to do?," Mayumi asked.

"I don't know. Kaede?," I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah. Jun-senpai taught me about all the ninja weapons. I have the perfect idea," he smiled.

He told us the plan and we went to go get in position.

I went home to get Nii-san.

"Nii-san," I called his name.

"I'm in the living room," he said.

I went into the living room.

"Hey, Nii-san."

"Hey. What is it?"

"Tou-san needs you at his office."

"Hmm, okay."

He got up from the couch and left out the door. I checked around the house to make sure Kaa-san wasn't home. I'm guessing Tou-san sent her on another mission.

I went to my room and grabbed paper bombs.

Mayumi's POV

I headed to Hokage-sama's office.

Why did Atsuko make me do this?! Lieing to the Hokage?!

I knocked on his office door.

"Come in," he said.

I slowly turned the door knob and peeked my head in. He smiled.

"Mayumi. Its okay, don't be shy, come in," he insisted.

I fully opened the door. I walked in and closed the door.

"What is it?"

"Atsuko's in trouble! They're Jonin that won't leave her alone!"

"Thank you, Mayumi. Where?!"

"By the academy!"

"Thanks."

He ran out of his office and towards the academy.

I let out a breath. I actually did it!

"Yatta!"

I cheered for a minute. I guess I had the easiest part.

"Henge!"

I transformed into Hokage-sama. I sat down at his desk.

Whoa, so this is what it feels like to be the Hokage?

Atsuko's POV

Okay, Mayumi should be done with part. Now its up to Kaede and I, and time.

I ran to the forest where Kaede was.

"Kaede!"

"Are you ready, Nee-chan?"

"Yeah. Can climb trees?"

"Yeah, but I can just hop up there."

I nodded.

"Just don't hurt yourself."

"Ugh! I won't fall."

I handed half of them to him.

"Kaede, lets make it fast."

"Got it."

We hopped around and placed paper bombs all over trees in the forest area.

Mayumi's POV

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

Akira came in with a smile.

"Yes, Tou-san," he said.

"Er...uh, um...," I stuttered.

"Tou-san?"

"Sorry. What is it?"

"You called me here."

"Oh yeah. Well, go to Konoha Forest. There are sightings of rogue ninjas there."

"Alright."

He sighed and folded his hands behind his head.

I blushed. He's so cute!

I lowered my head and pretended to do paperwork.

"Anything else, Tou-san?"

This jutsu isn't gonna last any longer!

"No, you may leave."

Akira slowly turned around and left out the door.

My henge wore off as soon as Akira closed the door.

"Ah dang, thanks Akira for being so cute. The jutsu would've have lasted longer if I didn't blush!," I mumbled to myself.

I opened the window and stepped out onto the frame. I closed the window and headed to Konoha Forest. I have to get there before Akira.

Atsuko's POV

"Come on, Kaede. Akira-onii will be here soon!"

"Done!"

"Good."

We ran out of the forest and climbed on top of a building to watch the action.

Five minutes later, Mayumi showed up. She looked around looking for Kaede and I.

"Up here, Mayumi-chan!," I shouted.

She turned around. She jumped on top of the building that we were on.

Akira showed up shortly after. He activated his Byakugan.

Shoot, I forgot!

"He's using his Byakugan," I whispered-yelled to them.

"What do we do?," Kaede asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Okay, Mayumi-chan, when I kick him, activate thr paper bombs," I instructed.

She nodded.

I stood up. I jumped up and did a fly kick towards Nii-san.

"Ha!"

I kicked him in the back and he flew into the forest. Mayumi made a sign and the paper bombs were set off. Nii-san screamed causing me to laugh. Mayumi and Kaede laughed, too. Kaede even fell off the roof! That caused us to laugh any more!

Nii-san came out skin covered with ash. His blonde hair sticking up like a troll doll. Tears streamed down my face.

"Oh gosh, you look like any angry troll," I laughed holding my stomach.

"You...," Akira mumbled angirly.

"Huh? What's that?," I laughed even more.

"Atsuko," he said " You are going to pay for this, dattebayo!"

Uh oh!

"Run," I yelled.

We took of running and Nii-san followed.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!," Nii-san yelled.

He made about 500 clones. He may not have Kyuubi sealed in him, but he has high amounts of chakra!

"Two can play that game, Nii-san! Taju Kage Bunshin no...whoa!," two of Nii-san's clones caught me.

Two other clones caught Mayumi and Kaede. Oops! I'm sorry guys.

Nii-san disposed of the clones besides the couple that were holding us and took us to Hokage Tower.

Nii-san knocked on Tou-san's office door.

"Come in," he shouted.

Akira opened the door and the clones walked in having us in full nelsons.

"What happened this time?," Tou-san sighed.

"Tou-san did you know this was going to happen?," Akira asked.

"Know what was going to happen?," Tou-san asked confused.

"Why did you send me to Konoha Forest? There were no rogue ninjas," Akira said.

"I didn't send you there," Tou-san denied.

They both looked our ways. I looked at Mayumi. She was about to speak up, when I cutted her off.

"It was me. I used Henge to transform into you. I did EVERYTHING. Don't blame Kaede or Mayumi-chan. They were just watching," I said.

Tou-san nodded.

"You know you're gonna get punished for this, don't you?," Touisan raised an eyebrow.

I looked down to the ground not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Yes sir, I know," I said sadly not looking up still.

"You're not getting out of this," he said.

Darn, I really hope so by using sir!

"Mayumi, Kaede can you please exit the room," Tou-san said.

Nii-san's clones took them out of the room. The clone who was carrying me, put me down, and left, too, leaving Nii-san, Tou-san and I.

"Atsuko, you just came out of the hospital. You shouldn't have been moving so much," Tou-san lectured.

I didn't say anything and my gaze remained on the floor. I slipped my small hands into the pockets of my jacket.

"What if I dies?!," Akira asked.

"You're too strong and smart for that. I knew you weren't going to die, baka," I mumbled.

Akira sighed.

"For your punishment, you have to clean the bird poop off Hokage Mountain in the morning, before you go to school," Tou-san said.

I lifted my head to look at him.

"Are you serious?!," I asked him.

He nodded. I nodded, too.

I left the room with a soft sigh.

I went outside of Hokage Tower and saw Mayumi.

"Where's Kaede?," I asked.

"Him and Jun-san went to the hospital to go visit his parents," she replied.

"Oh."

"So, what happened."

"I gotta clean Hokage Mountain tomorrow before school."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm helping."

"Why?"

"Technically, I used Henge and sent Akira-san to Konoha Forest."

"But..."

"We're friends, and we did this together. Let's leave Kaede out of this. He's still young and I don't want him to get in trouble, too."

"I agree."

"So, tomorrow at 7:00 AM?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you want to go get dangos."

"That's sounds...not good. I don't have a sweet tooth right now."

"Okay. Hmm..."

"Mayumi, Atsuko," we hear someone call our names.

We turned around and I smiled at who I saw.

"Kaa-san!," I yelled and went to go hug her.

She hugged me back tightly.

"Did you just return from a mission?," I asked her smiling.

"Yes, I did," she smiled. "Hey, Mayumi."

"Hello, Hinata-san," Mayumi bowed.

"What have you two done today?," she asked.

Mayumi and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Nothing much," we said in unison.

"I'll go find out by your Otou-san, when I go report about the mission," Kaa-san ruffled our hair.

We giggled.

"Probably played some pranks," Kiba said smirking

"Shut up, Kiba-san!," we yelled at him.

"See," he pointed out.

"Girls be nice to Kiba-kun," Kaa-san said.

Kaa-san, Shino, and Kiba went to go tell Tou-san about their mission.

"Hey, Mayumi-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to join my family for dinner tonight?"

"Yes! Well, if I your Okaa-san lets me."

"She will."

I gave her a reassuring thumbs up. She smiled. Ten minutes later, Kaa-san's team and Akira walked out of Hokage Tower.

"Kaa-san?," I said.

"Yes, Sweetie?," she looked down at me.

"Can Mayumi-chan join us for dinner?," I asked.

"Of course," Kaa-san smiled.

"Thank you," Mayumi bowed.

"No! Don't let those devils join us!," Akira pointed at us.

We giggled.

"Oh, so I can tell Kaa-san what Mayumi and I saw today?," I blackmailed.

"Oh yes, I remember," Mayumi smiled.

"What?," Kaa-san asked.

"Him and Kameko-san kissed," we made smooching noises.

He blushed.

"Imouto," he screamed. "Mayumi!"

We ran home and he followed.

We are so best friends.


	36. Chapter 36: Never Missed

Chapter 35: Never Missed

Atsuko's POV

I woke up in the crudiest mood today. First off, Tou-san woke me up at 6:15 this morning! My body was throbbing all over. To top it all off, Tou-san sent Kaa-san on ANOTHER mission,meaning no breakfast!

"Are you ready, Suko?," Tou-san asked.

I grunted.

"Its so early. I'm going back to sleep after I'm done," I whined.

"You won't have time," Tou-san said.

I groaned.

"What about breakfast?"

"Get an apple?"

I trudged to the kitchen and grabbed a green apple. I bit into the sour apple and went back to the hallway.

"Ready?," Tou-san asked.

"You can go on without me. I wanna finish my apple with no rush," I closed my eyes.

He sighed before leaving the house. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Too early," I mumbled laying my head down on the table.

After 20 minutes, I got up and left the house. I saw Mayumi already waiting outside of Hokage Tower.

"Good morning," she said in her normal relaxed voice.

I groaned.

"To you maybe," I yawned.

"Ready?"

I shrugged my shoulders shuggishly.

"I guess."

We headed up to Hokage Mountain. There were already cleaning supplies and harnasses. Tou-san! I cursed his name and hooked myself to the harnass. I dropped down the mountain and began cleaning and so did Mayumi.

"Do you regret helping me?," I asked her looking up from my work.

She shook her head no.

"No, not one bit," she replied.

I nodded, before turning back to my work.

"What do you think we're gonna learn today?," Mayumi asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. What have you guys been learning in the last two weeks?"

"Life as a shinobi."

I thought for a minute.

"Maybe we will do some more of that today. That would be good for Kaede," I answered.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Wait," I snapped my finger.

"What is it?," she asked.

"I think Tou-san is teaching class today."

"Why do you say that?"

"I heard Tou-san say something about teaching us the history of the pass Hokages."

"Hokage-sama is teaching the class today?"

"Maybe. Its not like I'm going to listen."

"Why not, Suko-chan?"

"I know all about the Hokages. Tou-san told me. ALL of them."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. Pretend I'm listening."

"Oh."

We finished our work around 8:30.

"Whew, done," I let out a breath.

"Yeah," Mayumi sighed.

"We better hurry up so we can go get Kaede," I said.

"Right," she nodded.

We pulled ourselfs up and out of the harnasses. We left the supplies there and left.

"Do you have any idea where Kaede may be?," I asked Mayumi.

"No, he didn't say," she shook her head.

"Hmm...wanna head to the hospital?," I asked.

"Sure," I shrugged.

We walked to the hospital and found Kaede sitting in the lobby.

"Yo," I waved.

He looked up at us and smiled.

"Nee-chan, Mayumi-san," he smiled.

He got up from his seat and walked over to us.

"Ready to go?," I pointed towards the door.

"Yes!," he shouted.

We began walking out of the hospital and down the street to the academy. When we got there, students were running around the classroom.

Boy, I never missed this place!

"Atsuko!," somebody yelled my name.

I turned around and saw Lee Sensei.

"Lee Sensei," I bowed.

"Long time no see," he said.

I laughed.

"Not really. Two weeks," I laughed.

"Long time to not be here," he said.

"I guess," I chuckled.

"Who's this?," he looked down at Kaede.

"Oh this is Kaede. I assume Tou-san told you?," I asked.

Sensei nodded.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Kaede," Lee Sensei smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Lee Sensei," Kaede smiled back.

"You can take a seat anywhere you want," Sensei told him.

"Thank you," Kaede bowed.

Mayumi and I went to go take our seats and Kaede followed.

"Where can I sit?," Kaede asked.

"Hmm...in front of me," Mayumi said.

"Nobody sits there?," he asked.

Mayumi shook her head no at him.

"Okay class settle down," Sensei yelled.

Everybody got in their seats and silenced themselves.

"Today is a special day. Hokage-sama is coming to talk to the class today," Lee Sensei told us.

Everybody started whispering among themselves. I slapped my forehead.

"Why?," I had to ask.

"Hokage-sama didn't tell you? To talk to us about the past Hokages," he said.

"Ugh!," I closed my eyes and tilted my head back.

"But firsrt, we have a test to do," Sensei told us.

"Shimatta!," I yelled.

"Okay, its just about life of a shinobi. Kaede do you want to take this test?," he looked at Kaede.

He nodded.

"Jun-senpai taught me somethings," Kaede said.

Sensei nodded. He handed everyone a test and we begun.

After 40 minutes, everybody finished.

"Okay class, time for target practice," Lee Sensei said. "Lets go outside."

We got up and went outside. He splitted us up in groups of 3. It was Mayumi, Kaede, and I.

"I'll go first," Mayumi volunterred.

Kaede and I nodded. She hit one in the center, one on the outer edge, and one near the center.

Kaede went next. He hit two on the outer edge, and one near the center.

I went last. I hit one in the center, and two near the center.

We did this for a couple more turns.

"Alright, lets go in," Sensei called to us.

We all piled back into the classroom and sat down at our desks.

"Okay, last thing before Hokage-sama comes, read pages 29-62 in your book," he told us.

Everyone groaned, besides Kaede. He actually smiled. We began reading our books Sensei gave us on the first day of the academy. After an hour, everybody was finished, and I was ready to go to sleep. I laid my head down on the desk and yawned.

"Are you tired?," Kaede asked.

"Yeah," I yawned.

He chuckled.

Tou-san came in causing everyone to stand up and greet him.

"Good morning,Hokage-sama," they bowed.

I didn't say anything because I was already half consicous standing up!

"Good morning class," he greeted back. "I assume that Lee Sensei has told you about what I am doing here today?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," they answered.

We all sat back down and I folded my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes.

"Alright if you know, I like to get started," Tou-san smiled.

He began talking about the Shodai Hokage. At that time, I was already zoned out and ready to leave. I don't know how long its been, when somebody called my name.

"Atsuko!"

I peeked open one eye and saw Tou-san staring at me.

"You didn't know, did you?"

"What?'

"That I have a Nee-chan."

"I have another Oba-san?!"

"Yes, but you would've known if you were listening."

I thought for a minute before something click in my head.

"You're lying! Ojii-san and Obaa-san died when the demon fox attacked."

Everybody snickered and I blushed.

"Pay attention."

I slumped in my chair and closed my eyes.

I can't wait until class is over!

When class ended for the day, I was stopped by Koaru, Mikoto, and Dai. I sighed.

"What do you want, temewas?," I glared at them.

"You know we never missed you, right?," Dai smirked.

"So? I didn't miss you guys either, nor the academy. Now that we got that cleaned up, I'm leaving," I tried to leave.

Koaru stepped in my way.

"Wanna move?"

"Nope, the sun was in my eyes over there," she smirked.

"You're so weak and easy to bully," Mikoto smirked.

"This is coming from a girl, who got beat by a four year old who has never been to the academy before," I looked at her through the corner of my left eye.

She immdeiately stopped saying something. Hush mode.

"Suko, are you ready?," I hear Tou-san's voice coming near me.

"Yep," I look behind me.

I went around Koaru and met up with Tou-san.

"Why were you so tired today?"

"I had to get up extra early today. And Sensei made us read about 40 boring pages."

"It will all come in handy one day."

"I guess."

I began walking home with a tired look. I opened the door and found Jun there.

"Oji Jun-san? How did you get here?"

"That is none of your business."

"How isn't it any of my business, you broke in my house!"

"Hokage-sama's house."

"Grr. What do you want?"

"Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"We're leaving."

"I thought we were leaving when Kaede's parents gets better."

"Nope. Hokage-sama said you need to get as much training in as possible."

I sighed.

"Can't we leave tomorrow. I'm tired."

"Nope. Hokage-sama said meet him at the gate."

"Okay."

I went to my room to grab my things and we left the house.

We walked to the village gate, where we saw Tou-san and Mayumi.

"Mayumi-chan!," I ran to her.

"I hear you are leaving again," she said.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I'm going to miss you," she said sadly.

"Me too," I hugged her.

She hugged me back.

"I'll come back soon, I promise," I promised.

"Okay," I could feel her smile.

We stepped back from each other. I looked at Tou-san and smirked.

"Be ready, Tou-san because when I get back, I'll be a challenge to you," I said hitting the center of my chest.

"I'll be looking forward to that," he smiled.

He walked over to me and ruffled my hair.

"Tell Kaa-san and Nii-san I love them. And make sure Kaede and his parents get back to the village safe," I said with my heart.

"Will do," Tou-san said.

"Lets go, Chibi," Jun said.

"Alright, bye. I'll be different from this time," I smiled.

Jun and I walked out of the village and back to my training.


	37. Chapter 37: Graduation

Chapter 36: Graduation

Atsuko's POV

"Are you ready?," Jun asked me.

"No doubt," I nodded. "I waited 3 years for this day. I'm not going to miss it, dattebayo!"

"Alright, lets go," Jun said heading out.

We headed out of the house and into the dark forest. I activated my Byakugan, so I will know if we get attacked by enemies. Jun and I began are walk to Konoha.

ARRIVING...

"Ah, it feels great to be back! Officially that is," I said excited.

"You've been back everyday to go to the academy for the last three years, you can't miss the village that much," Jun sighed.

"Listen to what you just said. I haven't been able to see Teuchi-san or Ayame-san in a while."

"The longer we wait, the later you'll be."

"Then, I'm off."

I headed straight to the academy. When I entered my class, everybody was actually quiet and sitting at their desk. I slowly walked to my desk and sat down. Mayumi smiled at me.

"Hey, Suko-chan," she waved happily.

"Good morning, Yumi-chan," I smiled.

"Can you believe it, this is the day we become Genin!"

"Yeah, we trained really hard for this."

"But the graduation rules changed over the last 20 years. Back then, all you had to do was a transformation jutsu or something like that. Now, we had to create our own jutsu. And the ones we did in our first year, doesn't count."

"That's okay. I have a new jutsu. What about you?"

"Yep!"

"But still, though."

"What?"

"You're gonna be the youngest person to graduate from the academy ever."

"Oh yeah."

"You're only 9 while the rest of us our 10. Some turning 11!"

"That's okay. That's because I started early."

"But still..."

"Good morning, class," Sensei walked in.

We turned our attention towards him.

"We're going to start, so we can make the teams of those who graduated. First, is a written test," he told us.

A written test?! I thought it was just a physical test! I didn't study!

But I can't stop now. I worked too hard!

"Okay, each of you are going to get a scenario. You are going to write about what you would do in that situation. Now, everybody's scenario is different," Lee Sensei explained.

He handed us our scenarios.

"You have two hours...begin!"

We all began working on our papers.

TWO HOURS LATER...

"Time," Lee Sensei called.

All of us put down our pencils and sighed. Lee Sensei came around and grabbed our papers. We sat there unsure of what to do.

"Okay, we're are going to call the order of who came in first through last in last week's sparring tournament," Lee Sensei told us.

Yes, we had another tournament. We had one every year. I came in first this year, fourth last year(injury), and second the year before that.

I got three different jackets from these last four years.

"So, first...Uzumaki Atsuko," Sensei called me.

WTF?!

I sighed at got up.

"Good luck," Mayumi wishes.

"Thanks," I thanked.

"Follow me, please," Lee Sensei told me.

I followed Sensei into the next classroom. Tou-san was sitting in a chair. I winked at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright, Atsuko, are you ready to show us your knew jutsu?," Lee Sensei asked sitting down.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Okay, lets see," he said.

I spread my legs a little and bent my knees slightly. I clapped my hands together. I focused my chakra to the center of my body. I sent Raiton chakra to different parts of my body where I wanted it to be head, legs, arms, stomach, back. Lightning started coming out of small body slightly. The lightning became aura surrounding me.

"Raiton: Denkou Tate(Lightning Shield)!"

"Excellent job, Suko. How long does your jutsu last?," Tou-san asked.

"Six minutes," I told him.

He nodded.

"Well, according to your paper, you do deserve a headband, Atsuko," Lee sensei cried with happiness.

"Ah, yes!," I cheered.

Lee Sensei tossed me a headband and I reached out and grabbed it. I stared at it for a minute. Lee Sensei got up and left the room to get the next student.

"You detinetly have your Kaa-san's smarts. If you had mine, you'll be kept back another year," Tou-san smiled.

I slightly smiked.

"Well then, that means I'm a better shinobi than you," I said.

"Nope, not yet," he laughed.

"I beg to differ," I smiled.

"Stay after the graduation today."

"Alright."

I left the room and returned to the class. I put my forehead protector in my pocket Everybody stared at me. Everybody whispered, 'she didn't make it' or 'of course she didn't'. I shook my head and returned to my desk.

"I'm sorry," Mayumi said sadly.

I reached in my pocket and grabbed my forehead protector. I showed it to her and smiled. She smiled, too. We both laughed.

"Of course you passed," She smiled.

"Sasaki Mayumi," Sensei called.

"Good luck," I wished.

She gave me a reassuring smile before leaving with Sensei.

I tied my forehead around my head the traditional way.

Dai and Koaru came over.

"The test must have been easy, if you passed," Dai said.

"Maybe, maybe not," I shrugged.

Koaru put her fist to the metal of my forehead protector.

"What?," I shrugged off her fist.

"Can't wait 'til I get one," Koaru smiled.

"IF you pass," I smirked.

"You know the Chunin exams are this year," Dai said.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"That's where we will fight," he smiled.

"I like that," I smiled back.

He stuck his hand out and my met his in a shake of confirmination.

Minutes later, Mayumi walked back in with her forehead protector in her hand. I gave her a thumbs up. She came running up to her seat.

"I did it!," she squealed.

"Mhm," I nodded happily.

She tied her forehead protector around her left arm.

After an hour, 27 of us graduated, while a couple of people failed. And Mikoto, Koaru, or Dai were not any of them who failed! Dang!

"Okay, all of you who passed, come back tomorrow at 1:00 to be put in teams," Lee Sensei told us. "You may leave."

Everybody got up and ran home to tell their parents the good or sad news. I stayed behind, like Tou-san told me to. A few minutes later he came out of the other classroom and closed the door. I got up from my desk and went near him.

"Are you tired?," he asked.

"Of course not," I put my hands in my pockets.

"Well, how be we fight? For real this time. Not like I did when you were six," he smiled.

"Where? Training ground 3?," I raised my eyebrow.

"No, that place is too small."

"Then, where?"

"You'll see. Are you up for the challenge yes or no?"

"Hn. You should know I'm going to accept it."

"Then, lets go."

We walked out of the classroom and headed towards the place where our fight will be.


	38. Chapter 38: Fighting the Hokage!

Chapter 37: Fighting the Hokage!

Atsuko's POV

"Tou-san, where is it?," I asked.

He slightly turns his head to the side to see behind him.

"Not far, Suko. You actually know this place very well," he said.

"I do?," I asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

We walked across the park and to Mayumi and I's training ground.

"You know about this place, Tou-san," I ask him.

"Yes, I do," he said.

"But...how?," I asked confused.

"This is our clan's forest."

"It is?"

"Yes, since 20 years ago."

"I didn't know."

"Are you wondering why the villagers haven't found it yet?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I told you that it was just a genjutsu, but that's not the case. There are deadly traps around the perimeter."

"That's a little harsh. Why didn't we make it like the Nara clan, where if you enter their forrest, they can watch you forever?"

"Because there are things in here people do not need to see."

"Oh. Wait how is Mayumi safe here?!"

"Her clan is close to our clan."

"Oh. That's good."

"I'll explain the rest later or when I think you're ready."

We jump down from the top of the waterfall and landed on the rocky ground.

"We can stop here," Tou-san said.

I nodded and stopped dead in my tracks. Tou-san turned around and looked at me.

"You look different," he smiled.

"Huh?," I raised my eyebrow. "Clothes don't count!"

I had on a short sleeve orange jacket with a hood attached to it. A short sleeve blue shirt with our clan's symbol on the back, that was seen by my unzipped jacket, and orange khaki shorts with side pockets.

"No, it seems like you hit a bad growth spurt," he said.

I grew a lot taller than when I first left with Jun. Well, according to him.

"Yeah,I guess I did," I laughed.

"Well, lets hope your strength is different like your apperance," Tou-san smirked.

"Of course. I wasn't just out of the village just to be out of the village," I said.

"Enough talk, lets do it. Hinata is gonna kill me if you're are home late," He mumbled the last part.

"Alright, whenever you're ready," I said getting in defense.

Tou-san did, too.

"We're not doing the bell training. Just a good fight, kay?," Tou-san told me.

"Fine with me. It makes no difference," I replied.

We stayed there in defense waiting for the right time. I, heard the ground crack at the bottom of my feet. I jumped high up in the air. I reached in my back pouch, got a couple of shurikens, and threw them at Tou-san. He reached for a kunai and deflected the shurikens.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!," I made one clone.

She quickly made the Rasengan and threw me towards Tou-san.

When I was an inch from him, he grabbed my arm. I swung my body around and try to kick him in the face with both feet. He quickly let my arm go and grabbed both of my ankles.

"Tch."

"Is that all you got, Atsuko?"

I swung up, trying to grab his wrists. He figured it out and threw me in the deep river. I quickly swam to the surface. I coughed up the extra water in my system. When I dabbed at my eyes, I didn't see Tou-san.

"Ah, where is he?!"

I quickly got out of the water and searched for him.

"Byakugan!"

I looked around for him, to see him hiding up in a tree to my right.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I made 200 clones. We quickly got in one line. Tou-san jumped in front of us.

"GO!," we all yelled.

One by one they charged at him. When there was two clones left, they jumped at the same time. I make a huge ball of lightning and throw it at his feet.

"Raiton: Denkou Bakudan(Lightning Style: Lightning Bomb)!"

I make a hand sign and it exploded. That caused a lot of smoke and the ground to shake. I jumped in the air, did a backflip, and stuck my chakra at the bottom of my feet to a tree. The smoke cleared and there stood Tou-san. He disappeared with a poof.

"Wha- Kage Bunshin?!"

Where is he?!

I see him from behind with my Byakugan. I turn my head, but it was too late.

"Rasengan!," he hit me just below my right shoulder.

"AAHHH!," I scream in pain.

I fell down from the tree and landed into the river. I hissed when the water hit my wound. A trail of blood was running through the water. I swam near the waterfall. I dove deeper so I wouldn't get hit with the force of the water. I went under the waterfall and surfaced myself to the wet rocky ground. I jumped up and sat on the part of the rock wall that looked like a bench.

This is cowardly, but I have to do this. Jun, why does this take so long?

I sat criss-cross. I made the chakra focus sign and closed my eyes.

Naruto's POV

Whew! I was too close to getting fried by that new jutsu of hers! I have to be more careful, I underestimated her. She's much different.

I may have tooken it too far with hitting her with the Rasengan, though. She still hasn't surfaced yet. I didn't see her swim to the waterfall, either.

I jumped down from the tree and head to the waterfall.

Atsuko's POV

I have to make this quick and this wound isn't helping. I tried to concentrate less on the pain and more on my chakra. I tried to focus Kyuubi's chakra and my Raiton chakra to the center of my body. Jun said it will take about ten minutes. He said when I do it more, the time will cut down. At first, it took me 30 minutes, but now it's 10 minutes.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

Lightning started surrounding my body. My eyes showed their pupils and turned red, like Kyuubi's eyes. I felt something weird at the lower part of my back. I'm guessing that's the tail. My hands and feet grew small claws. My whisker marks stayed the same, though. My body even shrank a little!

"Now, its complete," I stood up. "Kyuubi Denkou Mōdo."

I jumped of the rock bench and began walking on the water out of the cave. The water to the waterfall didn't even touch me thanks to the lightning. I saw Tou-san eyeing me curiously.

"Kyuubi Denkou Mōdo is complete," I said.

"Finally, a challenge," he smiled.

"Hm, I don't think so. I'm going to beat you today, Tou-san," I pointed my index finger at him.

"We'll see about that."

"Looks like I'm going to have to end this in 30 minutes."

"If that's how long your jutsu last, you're not going to make it."

WITH ATSUKO'S NEW JUTSU, MY PARTNER IN CRIME CAME UP WITH THAT ONE. GIVE 'EM SOME CRED!


	39. Chapter 39: Taking it Easy

Chapter 38: Taking it Easy

"We'll see about that, Tou-san," I said.

"Hmm," he only replied.

He took out a shuriken from his back pouch and threw it at me. The lightning protected it from me.

"I told ya," I smirked.

"Well, then...," he smirked,too. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

He made one clone.

'What are you up to?,' I wondered raising an eyebrow.

His clone made the Rasengan really fast. I stood still, knowing it wasn't going to hit me. his clone disappeared and he ran towards me.

"Rasengan!"

The Rasengan hit the Denkou Shield. It actually penetrated it! Kyuubi Denkou Modō actually failed and returned me to my normal state. A normal shinobi. It hit me in the lower part of my abdomen. I jumped back to cause anymore damage, blood flying in the air.

"Ugh! Nnh!"

"Yeah, I knew your little Kyuubi Denkou Modō was going to end quickly."

"You knew?!"

"Yup. It barely deflected the shuriken."

"And you still hit me with the Rasengan?!"

"Yup. Can you fight anymore."

I was hesitant. I looked down at the ground. I felt like the whole world was turning. I stepped back a little and fell back on my bottom. Tou-san sighed and scratched his head.

"I guess I took it too far," he said. "Should've went easier."

I gasped.

"You went easy on me?!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Do you think the Hokage is this strong or stronger?"

I looked away, not wanting to reply. I fell back on my back.

What was I thinking? Thinking I could beat the Hokage, that's what.

I crossed my arm over my eyes. I sighed in defeat, but smiled at the end. I may not have won, but it was a good match. To me, that is. But I think he did try more hard than a couple of years ago. I got hit with two Rasengans, got my taijutsus deflected, thrown in the water, and got my Kyuubi Denkou Modō to work. I guess I did lose this battle pretty badly. I chuckled to myself. I threw my left arm over my right shoulder to squeeze the wound under it. I brought my right arm around my stomach. I sat up.

"You can take it easy for the next day or two," Tou-san said. "I won't send your team on a mission."

"Alright."

"Well, if you TRULY become a Genin."

"Why are you laughing?! That wouldn't be funny!"

"Yeah, it will be a complete disaster!"

"Tch. Wait, what do ya mean if I TRULY become a Genin?!"

"Oh nothing,you'll find out."

"Stop smirking and tell me!"

"Maybe I should make Akira as your sensei."

"Don't ignore the question!"

"Come on, lets go."

"Stop avoiding it!"

He smiled and ran out towards the beginning of our forest. I followed him. Once we were out, we saw Sakura and Ino right outside the deadly traps.

"WAH!," I looked at their pissed faces.

"Run, Run, RUN!," Tou-san yelled.

I began to take off, when Ino grabbed me by my shirt.

"No, let me go!," I begged.

Sakura put Tou-san in a Full Nelson. Ino slapped me across the face making me spit spit out. I screamed in pain.

"OW, WHY DID YOU SLAP ME LIKE THAT?!," I wailed.

She slapped Tou-san, too and I had to laugh.

"Why is Atsuko injured?!," Sakura asked Tou-san.

"Well, we were fighting," he said.

"FIGHTING?!," Ino and Sakura yelled.

They slapped us again.

"WHY AM I GETTING SLAPPED?!," I screamed.

The girls sighed.

"Naruto, you should get back to work. We'll take Atsuko back to the hospital," Sakura said.

She let him go and he disappeared with a swirl of leaves. I sighed.

"You're staying with us at the hospital," Ino said.

"Kaa-san's home. I can leave," I said.

"NO!," they yelled.

I lowered my head, knowing I wasn't going to win the battle.

Once we got back to the hospital, Ino healed me with her medical ninjutsu.

"I'm back to the village, and this is how I'm treated," I mumbled.

Naruto's POV

I decided to hold a meeting with the Jonins for the new teams.

"Okay, anyone wants to go first?," I asked.

Akira raised his hand.

"Yes, Akira?," I called on him.

"I choose, U...," he started, but I cut him off.

"No, you cannot put your sister on your team," I said closing my eyes.

"Worth a shot. Okay, then. Akarui Koaru, Himuro Koichi, and Ishimaru Hideki," he said.

I nodded.

"Ooh, I'll go next," Fumiko raised her hand.

"Okay then, go ahead, Fumiko," I gave her the okay.

"Well, Jun's been begging me to do it and I believe she's a sweet kid," Fumiko smiled.

"You're talking about Atsuko?," I asked.

She nodded happily.

"So, I choose, Uzumaki Atsuko, Yamada Nao, and Koboyashi Dai," she said.

Tou-san chuckled.

"Atsuko is going to like this," he laughed.

Atsuko's POV

ACHOO!

"Whoa! Where that come from?!," I spoke to my nose and rubbed it.

"You're probably sick," Sakura sighed.

"Or someone is talking about me," I mumbled.  



	40. Chapter 40: TEMES and TEAMATES!

Chapter 39: TEMES and TEAMATES!

Atsuko's POV

I awoke in Tou-san's bed this morning. What in the world am I doing here?!

I groaned and accidently fell off the bed. My hand hit something on the dresser, making water spill in my hair. I heard a cup fall against the tatami mats.

"My heeaaad," I groaned.

I felt a stream of cold water go down my back, causing me to arch my back.

"AH, COLD!"

I heard the door open. Maybe that's Tou-san. I rolled off my stomach and rolled on to my back.

"What are you doing in my room, Suko?"

"I was going to ask you that question, Tou-san."

I sat up and shook my blonde hair, spraying water everywhere.

"Alright, let me get dress and I'll see what I can do about breakfast. You go get ready, Suko."

"Okay."

I got up and left his room. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After, I went back to my room to get ready. I basically put on a clean set of clothes that I had on yesterday. That's my new ninja uniform. Man, it feels good to say that!

I went to the kitchen to see how big of a failure Tou-san is at breakfast, only to be proven wrong. A delicious smell filled my nostrils. I looked up to see Nii-san cooking. Of course he'll make a great breakfast.

I rolled my eyes at my nii-san.

"Tou-san said he had to get to the office, so I made breakfast for you, Imouto," Nii-san explained smiling.

I nodded.

"What are you making, Nii-san?," I asked.

"An omlet," he responded.

I sat down at the table.

Nii-san set a tea cup down in front of me.

"Thanks," I thanked.

I drank my tea before Nii-san is done cooking the omlet. When he's done, he gets a plate to set the omlet on, and hands it to me with a fork.

"Thanks," I thanked again with hunger in my eyes.

I began to eat my food quickly, so I can get to the academy soon. I got up from the table and left. I decided to go to Mayumi's house first. When I reached her house, I saw her coming out of her front door. She had on a black skirt on with gray leggings under it and a red long sleeve shirt on.

"Hey," I called to her.

She looked at me and smiled. I ran over to her.

"Hey, Suko-chan," she greeted.

"Hey, Yumi-chan," I greeted back.

"You look different," she said.

"You do, too," I said.

"I guess because we're ACTUALLY shinobis now," she laughed.

"Yeah. We're konichis," I said.

"That's the word to call us now."

"Yup."

"Well, we better get going before we're late."

"I agree."

We started to head to the academy, eager to know our new teams. When we got there, Lee Sensei was already calling out teams.

"We're later?!," I panicked.

"Yes, now sit down," Lee Sensei ordered.

Mayumi and I scurried to our seats. We began to whisper to each other.

"How are we later?!," I whispered-yelled to Mayumi.

"I don't know, Suko-chan!," she whispered-yelled back.

"GIRLS!," Lee Sensei yelled.

We turned to look at him.

"Stop talking," he scolded us.

"Yes, Sensei," we said lowering are heads at the same time.

"Okay, now. Team 8...," Sensei said.

We were that late?!

"Sasaki Mayumi, Fujiwawa Takeshi, and Tadayoshi Shou," Lee Sensei said.

"Who?," Mayumi scrinched her eyebrows together.

"Yeah, I don't know them either. Maybe because they just don't matter," I explained.

"Maybe," she shook her head.

"Okay, next team. Team 9, Uzumaki Atsuko...," Sensei called my name.

"Huh?," my small ears perked up.

"...Yamado Nao, and Koboyashi Dai," he finished.

I stood up from my seat.

"WTF?!," I cursed.

"Atsuko, do NOT use that language in my classroom!," Lee Sensei scolded me.

"I don't care. How the hell are all 3 of us are on the same team?!," I yelled furious.

"Yeah, Lee Sensei. I have to agree with demon over here," Dai stood up, too.

"Teams are based on how weak and strong you guys are," Sensei said.

Dai and I looked at each other. We plopped down in our chairs at the same time.

"Okay, your new sensei will be here in a minute. Meanwhile, sit with your teamates," Sensei told us.

I sighed and slumped in my chair. I closed my lavender eyes. I'm not going to be able to go on missions with these guys. Ecspecially since we all hate each other. Well, Nao and Dai don't hate each other. Just me.

"Wake up!," I heard Nao yell.

I felt a horrible pain on my head and I immediately opened my eyes.

"Ow! Who hit me?!," I yell at them.

Nao hit me.

"I did it," he said.

"Stop doing that," I whined.

Naruto's POV

"Hahaha! They are screwed," I had to laugh.

"I'll try to pass them," Fumiko smirked.

We were standing in the next room looking at Atsuko and her new team argue through the cracked door.

"Haha,I-I can't take it...hahaha!," I tripped into their classroom.

Everybody looked at me.

Atsuko's POV

"Hokage-sama?!," I heard everybody scream surprised.

I lifted my head to see Tou-san standing in front of the board.

"Ah, not this guy," I said crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

"Okay, when I call your team number, go into the next room," he told. "Understand?"

"Understood, Hokage-sama," everybody replied.

He started calling the teams 1-8 leaving us, team 9.

"Okay, since your the last team, you can stay here," Tou-san told us.

Our Sensei walked into the room. Dai and Nao's mouth literally hit the floor. My eyes widen slightly.

She was gorgeous!

She had long black hair, green eyes, and a huge bust.

I looked at Dai and Nao. Their noses were dripping blood. I raised my eyebrow at them.

"This is Fumiko," Tou-san introduced.

"Hey, you three," she waved excitedly.

I know I heard that name before…

"I'll leave you four alone," Tou-san dismissed himself.

"So,I'm Fumiko Sensei. I love to do pranks, training, and spending time with my boyfriend," she introduced herself. "Who wants to go next?"

Boyfriend. That's it!

"Jun," I self consicously said.

"Hmm?," she looked at me.

"Is your boyfriend…Jun?"

"Ah, yes. So, you know him?"

"You know, I stayed with him for the last couple of years and I never seen you."

"Well, he didn't want you to see me. And I saw him when you went to school or sleep from your training."

That teme! He lied to me!

"Er, okay I'll go next. My name is Uzumaki Atsuko. I love to play pranks on Tou-san and spar with him, I love my family, and ramen," I told them.

"Nice. You must be pretty strong if you can pull off a prank on Hokage-sama," Sensei said.

I nodded.

"Okay, Dai, why don't you go next," Sensei suggested.

"Uh…okay. I love to fight, eat dangos, and being a shinobi," he said.

'Oh trust me, its not going to last to long,' Fumiko thought laughing in her mind.

"Nao. Your turn," Fumiko Sensei turned to him.

"Fine. I love to train, play sports, and hanging out with my Otou-san," he said.

Fumiko Sensei nodded.

"Alright, now that the intros are done, time to get to the serious stuff," Fumiko Sensei told us. "Don't eat breakfast tomorrow!"

We jumped at her sudden outburst.

"W-Why?," I stuttered.

"Because, you'll just throw it up," she simply said.

We started to shiver.

"You have a training excercise to do. If you don't pass, you'll be back in this place," she said hitting her hand on the desk." Be back here at 6:00 in the morning."

We gasped.

"Ho-How many t-teams will pa-pa-pass," Dai stuttered fright taking over him.

"Three. And there are 9 teams. You have a 20% chance of passing," she said. "But since you two boys don't like the girl, your chances are 0%."

"What does us not liking Uzumaki have to do with anything?," Nao asked raising an eyebrow.

"I said too much," Sensei smirked.

She disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Damn," we cursed.

We slumped back in our seats unsure about what to do.

"I wonder what she meant by that," Dai said.

"Me too," I nodded.

"I'm guessing that if we don't start getting along, we're not going to pass the test tomorrow," Nao said.

"So, we should hang out with her?," Dai asked.

"I guess," Nao shrugged.

"Okay, Demon, what do you want to do?," Dai narrowed his eyes at me.

"First off, lets get rid of the name. I'm not the demon," I said.

I sighed seeing how they won't believe me.

"Alright, since you two are my teamates, I'll tell you the story," I told them the story about the night Kyuubi attacked, how it happened, and why I am its host. They looked dumbfounded once I told them.

"I had no idea," Nao said looking down at the ground.

"Me neither," Dai said sadly.

"Of course you didn't, you never let me explain," I said getting up and leaving the academy.

Dai's POV

"I feel bad," I said sadly.

"Me too," Nao nodded.

I begin to think back to the times when I hung out with Atsuko. She still had the demon fox in her, but she was no different from everyone else. We failed to see her as a person, we saw her as a demon fox. 


	41. Chapter 41: Tension

Chapter 40: Tension

Atsuko's POV

Stupid Aniki! Almost got me in trouble! He changed Tou-san's clock this morning. Why, you ask? Because he said he had to get Tou-san and I back. For what? I have no idea! Why did I wake up in Tou-san's room? Because my onii-san is a dobe. The creeper even snuck in Mayumi's room snd changed her clock. He said if I told, he'll tell Tou-san about my potty mouth this morning. He was even spying on me! Oh, the little teme! He's going to have such a field day!

I was sitting at the table fuming. Tou-san and Kaa-san looked at me worried. Nii-san only smirked. Tou-san broke the tension only to make it worse. For me!

"Atsuko?"

"Yes, Tou-san?"

"I heard about what happened in class today."

"Which one—I mean what happened?"

"Why were you late?"

My eyes widen. Nii-san tricked me! He told him I was late, but not WHY I was late. If I tell, Nii and me are going to have a sore bottom. Well, maybe not Nii, but…he was the one who did it! I moved uncomfortably in my seat.

"Well Atsuko?"

"I…"

"You?"

"I…got the times mixed up. I thought it was 10 AM, not 9 AM."

I let out a breath. Nii-san frowned that his plan didn't work. I smirked at him. Try again, teme!

"Oh my goodness, that never happened before, are you sick?," Kaa-san asked.

"No, I'm not sick," I said kicking my feet.

"Well, just don't let that happen again," Tou-san said.

I nodded.

After dinner, I went to go talk to Nii-san.

"You little teme!," I yelled at him. "You almost got me in trouble!"

"Not really, I knew you could get out of it," he said sitting down on his bed. "You have the wrong way of thinking."

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"Nothing. Good night."

I sighed and walked out of the room and to my room. I got in my bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

NEXT DAY

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning grouchy as I could be. Its too damn early!

I groaned. I sat up and threw my blankets off my body. I got up and went to my closet. I changed into my uniform. I grabbed my katana and left my room. I left my house and went back to the academy. I entered the classroom and I saw Dai. We stared at each other for a minute. He gave a weak smile. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. Just because you feel bad, doesn't mean everything is okay. Its going to take some time to get rid of the things that happened the last 5 years.

Come to think of it, Dai really didn't peform any of the physical viloence besides at the first sparring tournament. Maybe he was force to do it. Wait a minute, why am I sticking up for him?!

I gave a slight wave and sat down on top of a desk. I started kicking my feet slowly. I started thinking about the dumb test we had to take. Why did we even have to take it, if we passed the test to get out of the academy?

I sighed.

"Whoa, what's with the tension in the room?," we saw Nao come in.

"Nothing," Dai and I said in unison.

"Well, we're all here," we heard Sensei.

We turned are heads to the sound of her voice.

"Are you guys ready?," Fumiko Sensei asked.

We only nod are heads. We leave the classroom and head to training grounds # 4.

"Alright you three, I'm going to explain the rules for this training excercise," Sensei started. "So listen."

We nodded.

"Okay, we're not doing the bell test like some other teams. First off, teams must work together, to defeat their enemy. You guys have to defeat me. If your teamwork isn't strong enough to defeat me, you won't pass. What's the good of being on a team, if you can't work with each other?," Fumiko Sensei explained.

"How much time do we have?," Dai asked.

"Until the sun rises. So…two hours," Sensei responded.

I bit on my bottom lip making it bleed. I wiped away the blood that dripped down my chin.

"I'm not going to give you time to think because your enemies won't let you."

We stood there for a minute. I could feel my teamates heart pounding out of their chests.

"Alright, begin!"

We jumped back, while Fumiko Sensei stood in the middle of the field. We all landed on the same tree.

"We got to think of a strategy!," I suggest.

"Good call," Nao nodded.

"Lets go farther back," Dai said.

We head further back to the woods. I left Kage Bunshins on the way, so Sensei wouldn't find us so early. We jumped behind some bushes and started thinking.

"What are we going to do?!," Nao panicked.

"Calm down first," Dai said. "You can't think if you're panicking.

I nodded in agreement.

"Lets attack her at the same time," I suggested.

"We're not ameutrs," Nao said.

I shrugged.

"Alright...," I started.

"Atsuko, this better be a good plan, we can't waist time," Dai reminded me.

"It is. Okay, I'll use Hiraishin no Jutsu to get behind her, then I'll use Rasengan, and when she goes flying, you guys finish her off," I stratagized.

Nai nodded giving the okay.

"At this point, we're going to have to go with that," Nao sighed.

"Alright!," I yelled jumping up. "You two stay behind here."

"Got it," they said in unison.

"Found ya," I heard Fumiko Sensei's voice.

I gasped and snapped my head to the sound of her voice.

"That was a smart strategy. Leaving Kage Bunshins along the way," Sensei admired. "But it was wrong to leave it in your direction."

'Atsuko did that?!,' Nao wondered surprised. 'She's pretty good.'

"I knew we were gonna be ready. Plus, we-I didn't want to search for you," I smirked.

"We, then."

She ran towards me. She trew a punch towards my face. I jumped over her head. I placed the seal for Hiraishin no Jutsu on her back. I contineud to flip in the air. I landed light on my feet.

'We just have to stay in this area,' I chanted in my head.

I turned back around and she was standing a couple feet behind me.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!," I made one clone. She molded the Rasengan in my hand. I used the Hiraishin no Jutsu and appearer behind her.

"Rasengan!," I hit her in the center of her back.

She hissed in pain. she stared to fly towards the direction of Nao and Dai. They jump out from the bushes. Dai uses his right hand, while Nao uses his right hand to punch her at the same time. She flew a couple of feet back and landed on the ground.

"We did it!," Nao cheered.

"No, that was way too quick and easy," I pointed out.

Dai nodded.

I went to the side of her body that layed on the ground. It disappeared in a poof and smoke appeared, leaving a log

"Substitution," I stated.

Crap! That means I might have put the seal on the substitute, not Sensei. Then, I heard snickering behind me. Before I had time to react and turn around, I was pinned to the ground with Sensei on top of me and a kunai to my cheek.

"Atsuko!," Nao yelled.

"Damn," I mumbled.

"That was a good little quick plan you three put together," Sensei said. "But it wasn't enough to beat me and I'm going easy. Your team work wasn't strong enough."

We all frowned. How does she expect us to beat her?!

"If you two come take a step, I'll slice her cheek," Sensei threatened.

Now we're screwed.

We all lowered are heads at the thought of being sent back to the academy. Are parents would be upset at us. We're done, there's nothing we can do. I hit my head against the ground. Dammit, we worked so hard for this! We spent four years of hell in that academy! Well, hell for me. I don't want to get sent back, but there is nothing we can do!

'You have the wrong way of thinking,' played in my head.

I gasped. I get it now! Nii-san is saying I have to be positive in these situations!

I looked up at Nao. I started giving him directions through my eyes. I tilted my body to the side to let my special kunai hang put a little. Nao gasped getting it.

'Nao, grab my special kunai and run behind me,' I explained.

"That's reckless! You'll get cut!,' he scolded.

I rolled my eyes.

'Just do it. Don't you want to become a shinobi?'

He sighed. He ran towards me. I closed my eyes to get ready for the pain that came my way. She sliced my cheek pretty deep making me hiss in pain.

"Ah!," I hissed.

Nao picked up my special kunai as he ran. He stopped a couple feet behind me. I pulled my hands up and made a hand sign for the jutsu. I appeared next to Nao.

"Lets finish this!," I yelled.

I nudged Nao in my arm.

"Follow my league. You'll know what to do," I smiled.

I ran towards Sensei and Nao followed closely behind. I punched her up in the air. Dai jumped in the air and kicked her towards Dai. He jumped high in the air. He stuck his right foot out. He flipped with his right foot still out and kicked her in the landed on the ground with a loud thump. She quickly sat up making us gasp.

"Alright, I give up," Fumiko Sensei threw her hands in the air surrenduring.

"Alright!," we yelled excited.

"You guys didn't even have to think, you knew what to do with each other," Sensei smiled. "Congratulations, you're are finally Genin. We start our missions tomorrow."

Nao smiled and looked at me. He gasped.

"What? What is it, Nao?"

"What happened to your cut?"

"Hmm?"

"Your cut. Its gone. Healed. What did you do?"

Uh, I did not know how to answer this. Ooh, I know!

"My Tou-san gave me some medicine that can help heal your injuries quicker," I replied.

"When did you...," he started.

"Stop asking her questions," Sensei said.

I chuckled.

"You three can go home now," Sensei told us.

Nao and Dai ran off.

"Atsuko?"

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Kyuubi?"

"Kyuubi."

I ran home to go tell my family the great news. 


	42. Chapter 42: My New Team

Chapter 41: My New Team

"Sttrrriiike one!," I yelled at Nao.

"What the heck?!," Nao yelled. "How that happen?!"

"I'm better than you, Nao," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever," he shook his head and got ready to bat.

We decided to play baseball for a while until we have to go home or do something.

"Get ready, Nao!"

"Throw it."

"Here it comes!"

I threw a splitter towards him…he missed.

"Ah!," he stomped his foot.

I laughed.

"Not funny!," he yelled at me.

I laughed harder.

"Te-Tell you, hahaha, what. I'll-I'll give you hahaha an e-easy one," I said in between laughter.

I wait for myself to calm down before throwing the next pitch. I threw a fastball right down the middle. He swung and it hit the tip of the bat sending the baseball soaring through the air. I grabbed my special kunai and threw it in the air where the baseball was. I used Hiraishin no Jutsu and grabbed the ball. I hit a front flip and landed back down on Earth. I looked at Nao and he looked dumbstrucked.

"That's cheating!," he yelled.

"No, its not," I shook my head.

"You used a jutsu to get the ball. You can't do that!"

"You didn't say we couldn't, either."

I smirked.

"This is baseball, not ninjaball!"

"Alright, I won't do it again."

"You better not. Here its your turn, you got me out three times."

He tossed me the bat and I walked to home base.

"Are you ready, Atsuko?"

"Yeah, throw it."

He threw a fast ball about 115 miles down the middle. I swung the bat as hard and fast as I could. It hit the tip of the bat and the ball flew. Nao used 5 clones. They jumped on top of each other's shoulders and grabbed the ball.

"You hypercrite! That's cheating!," I yell at him putting my hands on my hips.

"Now we're even," he smirked.

"Gawd!," I yelled.

He began to laugh and I glared at him. He immediately stopped. He threw me a curve ball and I accidentally swung the bat even though it was a ball. Oops!

"Uh oh, I didn't mean to do that," I laughed nervously and scratched my head.

I looked over to the side and saw Dai. He was working on his taijutsu.

"Dai," I call his name.

He looks my way.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you come play with us?"

"I want to work on my taijutsu."

"Its fun, you can be on Nao's team."

He thought for a minute before shrugging. He walked over to the right field. Nao tossed him a glove.

"Wait, what about you?," Nao asked.

"Hmm...,"I thought.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

I made ten clones.

"What about me? I have a whole line up," I smirked.

"Batter up!," Nao said getting ready to throw the ball.

I swung the bat over my right shoulder. Nao threw another fastball down the middle.

"Got this one in the bag! Get ready, Dai," I yelled at them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?," I heard someone's voice.

It scared me and as a reflex, I swung the bat too early. Plus, with how hard I swung it, I fell down to the ground.

"Sensei!," I yelled "You messed me up!"

"I'm sorry, but you three can't play baseball," she told us.

"And why not?," Dai asked coming closer to us.

"Because first of all, we have to go take pictures. Second of all, its two on one," she said.

My teamates and I blushed at the thought.

"Okay, how many images just went through your little minds," Sensei teased.

We blushed even deeper.

"You three and your little minds," Sensei sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, we have pictures, so lets go."

We headed to Hokage Tower where the pictures were being taken.

"Okay, who wants to go first?," Sensei asked us once we reached the room.

"Ladys' first," Dai and Nao said in unison.

"Babies," I mumbled.

I walked into the room and saw Tou-san and the photographer.

"Tou-san, you get time away from your work just to see pictures be taken?," I asked him.

"Now, who said anything about being able to get time away from work?," he smirked and raised his eyebrow.

I chuckled.

I sat down on the stool that was lined up with the camera by a couple of feet.

"Alright, smile," the photographer said.

Tou-san started making funny faces making me laugh. He was making the same faces he used to get me to go to sleep when I was younger. The photographer took the picture while I was laughing. I think it turned out okay.

I went back outside to give my teamates the okay that they can take their pictures. After the individuals, we had take a group picture. The one I dread. I think Dai and Nao will try something silly.

Sensei was behind us while I was right in front of her. Me being the shortest, Nao and Dai put their arms on my shoulders and leaned on me. They used their index fingers to poke at my cheeks. I wanted to move and punch them, but they were kind of pinning me down in my place. Sensei placed her hand on top of my head. I smiled slightly.

"Okay, say cheese," the photographer told us.

We didn't say anything but smiled. He snapped the shot. After, I jumped out from under them making them fall. I laughed at them.

"Hey, why did you step out like that?," Dai asked.

"Don't lean on me like that," I said shaking my body.

"It was picture," Nao sighed.

"Yeah, listen to what you just said. It was a picture. You two were too silly," I smiled.

I smacked their heads really hard.

"Ow," they complained holding their heads.

"Hehehe," I laughed.

"Well, Dai, what do you say about teaching Suko-chan here a lesson," Nao said through gritted teeth and smirking.

Suko-chan?

"Sure, whenever you're ready," Dai smiled.

I ran out of the room and they followed me. I ran past Tou-san, he eyed me curiously and then he looked at Dai and Nao. I ran into Tou-san's office and closed the door. I see that they didn't follow me in and I smirked.

"You wouldn't come into the Hokage's office," I smirked.

There was a pause before they bursted through the door. I squealed and I jumped through the open window in Tou-san's office. Of course, they followed.

"Get back here, Uzumaki," They yelled in unison at me.

Yeah, these are my teamates. The ones I have to go on missions with. The ones I have to trust my life in their hands.

Naruto's POV

I just saw Atsuko and her teamates run down the hall. I eyed at them curiously and raised my eyebrow. I shook my head and headed back to where the pictures were taking place. Fumiko was still there looking confused as I was. I was pointing at the door, like what just happened.

"I have no idea," she shook her head.

"Fumiko, take care of them. All of them. They're the future of the village," I told her.

"I assume you told the other teams that," she raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not," I smirked.

She was about to walk out of the room when I realized I needed to tell her something again.

"Fumiko?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry, they're in good hands."

She smiled and walked out of the room.

Well, Atsuko, you're truly a ninja now, and your real adventures are about to start.

WELL, THIS WAS JUST A CHAPTER TO SHOW YOU HOW ATSUKO IS WITH HER NEW TEAM. FOEGIVE AND FORGET. SHE FORGAVE THEM ABOUT THE 5 YEARS OF TORTURE REALIZING SHE WASN'G GOING TO GET ANYWHERE WITH HATRED. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS PROBABLY GONNA HAVE ACTION IN IT, SO YOU CAN LOOK FORWARD TO THAT I GUESS.

THIS CHAPTER TOOK PLACE THE SAME TIME AS THEIR TEST.


	43. Chapter 43: Onii-San and Imouto

Chapter 42: Onii-San and Imouto

My team and I was walking back to the field to play more baseball. I saw Nii-San out the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Akira-nii," I greeted.

He didn't look at me. He was took busy looking down at his index fingers that he was poking together.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

He looked up from his fingers and at me.

"Kaa-San. She said she NEEDS us at the house. Like right now," he said.

What's wrong with Kaa-San?

I look at my team.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah. Go take care of it. Just be at training grounds 4 at 8 AM," Sensei smiled.

"Thanks," I thanked. "Bye, see you tomorrow!"

Nii-San and I ran off to our house quickly. I hope Kaa-San is alright. I hope she wasn't ambushed.

Nii-San ran in front of me an opened the door to our house.

"Kaa-San?!" His voice echoed throughout the house.

"I'm in here, Akira," we heard her voice in the kitchen. We walked to the kitchen and gasped at who we saw her with.

"Ojii Hiashi-San," we whispered.

He looked at us and smiled. A fake smile.

"Good afternoon children," he greeted.

We didn't say anything. We were still in shock at his presence.

"Good afternoon children," he said with more venom in his voice.

We repeatedly blinked our eyes coming back to reality and bowed.

"Go-Good afternoon O-Ojii-San," we stuttered.

"I see you two get your stuttering from your Okaa-San," he said.

'What the hell are doing here? Hurry up and leave!,' I thought squinching my eyebrows together angry.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I am here. Well, I am here to see who the next heir of the Hyuuga Clan," he told us.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"What about Kaa-San or Oba Hanabi-San?"'I suggest.

He laughed. A sadistic laugh.

"Do you think your Okaa-San can lead a Clan. She's too weak and too nice. She's pathetic!," he laughed.

I was struggling to keep Kyuubi's chakra down. He is pissing me off!

"Like I said before, what about Oba Hanabi-San?" I repeated.

"She turned out just like Hinata. Too soft," he said.

"Is this possible?" Nii-San asked.

"Does it matter? I need someone to replace me," Ojii-San said.

Nii-San and I looked at each other before nodding.

"I thought the oldest was always the next heir," Nii-San said.

"I don't care about who's the oldest, I care about who's the strongest," Ojii-San told us.

Okay, I'm getting tired of this guy!

"You two must fight each other tonight to see who must be the next heir!," he told us.

"But we're Uzumakis not Hyuugas," Nii-San and I said in unison.

Kaa-San gasped but we didn't care.

"You two must fight, there's no debate about it!" Ojii-San yelled.

"Well, what happens if you lose?" Nii-San asked.

"You'll be killed," he smirked.

"Heck no!" I yelled.

He stood up from his chair quickly knocking it to the ground. He walked over to me fisting my shirt picking me up a little.

"Atsuko!" Kaa-San yelled.

She quickly got up from the table. Ojii-San looked at Kaa-San before looking back at me.

"Listen, the village elders already know about tonight. They agree what's going to happen. If you two do not come, there will be severe consequences," Ojii-San warned.

My mouth drape open. Forgetting something important, I smirked.

"It doesn't matter. Tou-San is the Hokage," I said.

"Yes, that may be true, but not even him can stop this," Ojii-San smiled.

He dropped me and I fell to the ground. He walked out of the house mumbling, "We don't need two of you. Ecspecialy not you, Jinjuriki Brat."

I fell on my back and looked up at Nii-San. He looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked pulling me to my feet.

"Yeah," I lied.

I really wasn't. I was pissed off. Kyuubi was threatening to come loose.

"Let's go to Tou-San's office," Nii-San suggested.

"Yup," I nod agreeing.

We zoom out the house and head into the village. The villagers were giving us weird stares, but I shrugged it away. I didn't care right now. My main focus was to get to Tou-San's office.

We burst through his door not caring who's inside. He scolded us, but he quickly stopped because he saw how angry I was. My eyes kept switching from lavender to red.

"What's wrong, you two?" Tou-San asked us.

"Ojii Hiashi-san," Nii-San said.

"I'm going to kill him!" I threatened.

Tou-San immediately got up from his seat and walked over to us. He stuck a peice of paper to my head. It was suppose to make Kyuubi'a chakra flow back inside, but it wasn't doing it. If anything, more was coming out.

"Akira, what happened?" Tou-San asked Nii-San.

"Ojii Hiashi-San is making Imouto and I fight for the Hyuuga Clan heir and if we lose, you have to die," Nii-San explained.

"Heh, did he forget who I was?" Tou-San mumbled.

"Tou-San, I know you're the Hokage, but can you change a family's...," Nii-San trailed off.

"I'll try, Akira. You two go home and try to calm Atsuko down."

"How?"

"Some of it, she'll do, just be there with her."

"Okay."

Akira's POV

I put Atsuko on my back and ran home. I went into my room and sat down on the bed. I turned around and looked at Suko. Not good!

Kyuubi's chakra was spilling out of her. She was quivering with anger.

"Suko, calm down!"

Her eyes were close, so I didn't know if she was listening or not. Or if she had some control. She already 3 perfect tails formed. A fourth one was quickly on its way.

"Suko, it's alright. Calm down. Tou-San isn't going to let one of us die."

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up!"

She got up and kicked me through the door breaking it. I got up and looked at her.

"Imouto, what is wrong with you?!"

She opened her eyes and they were still lavender. I gasped.

"Imouto, you still attacked me even though you are in control?!"

"Shut up, Akira!"

"Fine, if you want to fight, I'll fight you!"

Atsuko's POV

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I made one clone.

She formed the Rasengan in my hand. It wasn't blue like always. It was purple. My chakra mixed with Kyuubi's equals a Deadly Rasengan. Not even Akira can stop this.

Naruto's POV

I felt a large chakra coming from inside of the house. I quickly open the door and gasped. Atsuko was about to attach Akira. Her eyes were lavender, so I knew she could control herself, but she chose not to.

I pushed Akira out of the way. When Atsuko came near me, I kicked her in the stomach. She flew back to the kitchen and landed on the table, but her head hit the counter.

"I'm sorry, Atsuko," I apologized. "But you made me do it. Why the hell would you attack your Onii-San like that?!"

Sh bounced back up and crouched down on the table.

"Whatd wrong?" I ask her gently. "Are you worried about Hiashi?"

She looks down from my eyes before growling. She jumped off the table and ran out the door.

"Imouto!" Akira yelled running after her. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Give her time to think, Akira," I told him. "Something's not right with her."

Atsuko's POV

I don't know what's wrong with me! I jut almost attacked Nii-San AND Tou-San. I feel like I'm so angry, but I don't know why. I feel like all my anger that I have been holding in, is finally coming to surface.

I ran straight to Gorotsuki Field, even though I'm not suppose to be there. I lay down on the soft grass and spread my arms out. I enter my own world from there.


	44. Chapter 44: Promises

Chapter 43: Promises

Atsuko's POV

DREAM

I was in a dark room. I could barely see what's ahead of me. There was water that stopped at my ankles. I jumped into the air and concentrated my chakra to the bottom of my feet. I landed on top of the water and started walking forward.

I saw the tall red bars up. I touched the metal with my finger tips of my hand.

"All your fault," I mumbled.

I heard a loud growl and Kyuubi stepped out from the darkness and appeared at the gate. I looked up.

"How exactly is this my fault?" Kyuubi yelled at me. "Didn't you promise your Otou-San that you wouldn't let being my host anger you? And you'll be the strongest kunochi?"

I looked away from her. I do remember that day. That promise.

FLASHBACK

I was repeatedly kicking and punching Tou-San's hand. He wasn't wincing from pain, so I wasn't that strong. Tou-San was teaching me taijutsu.

"Alright, Atsuko. Do a fly kick for me, can you do that?" Tou-San asked me.

"Yup," I nod.

I walk back a few yards and turned towards him. I ran and jumped in the air flying towards him. He moves out of the way causing me to fall flat on my butt.

"Hey!" I yell at him. "That wasn't very nice!"

He walked over to me and ruffled my hair. I smiled.

"Okay, this time I won't," he told me.

I jumped to my feet and walked back to my spot. I tried again and kicked him directly on the palm of his hand.

"Good," he smiled.

"Just you wait, Tou-San. I'll be stronger than you soon," I told him pointing to the bright sky. I'll won't be angry about me being the host of the nine-tailed fox. I'll remain my happy self."

"Promise?" Tou-San stuck out his pinky.

"Promise," I wrapped my small pinky finger around his.

FLASHBACK END

"Ah, so you do remember, Brat?"

"Shut up. Do you not know how old I was when I said that?! I was four."

"Didn't you say you would never go back on ANY promise? I think it was...your ninja way."

I gasped.

FLASHBACK

I was trying to get up after being kicked in the stomach repeatedly.

"Ha, you're so weak," Koaru snickered as tears poured down my eyes.

I started to make sobbing noises. I stood up on weak shaking legs. I kept my head lowered trying to catch my breath. I wiped my eyes along with my nose.

"I may be weak now, but I'll be stronger than you when I'm older and I'll change the way you think about me," I told her. "I'LL be the Hokage."

She laughed her normal sadistic laugh.

"Pathetic!" She laughed. "Just because your Otou-San is the Hokage, doesn't mean you can be."

I looked up at her and closed my eyes.

"Tou-San worked hard to become Hokage and I will, too. He was the weakest in his class and everybody hated him. Now look at him. During the last war, everybody respected him even though Kyuubi is inside him," I exclaimed. I'm going to be the Hokage AND change the way you think about me! I made these promises and I'm not going to go back on them. That's my ninja way!"

"Heh, you will never change the way I think about you," Koaru smirked.

FLASHBACK END

I smiled.

"Yeah, I remember those promises."

"Now, what are you going to do about your psycho Ojii-San?"

"Kill the Teme."

"You are just like your Otou-San. Walking into death."

"We'll, I'm not fighting Nii-San. I fell bad about attacking him today."

"And they say I'm evil. I wouldn't even do that."

I growled.

"Shut up, Kyuubi! You tried to destroy Konoha."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to attack a family member."

"Tch, liar."

"Hn, now get back to the real world. I don't want to see you more than I have to."

"You dumb fox!"

Kyuubi sent me back to the real world. I was still laying in Gorotsuki Field. I heard grass being pulled and I tensed. I turned to the noise and smiled.

"Nii-San..."

"Are you alright, Imouto?"

"Mhm. I'm really sorry about attacking you. I was just so confused and I guess all my anger just surfaced," I exclaimed.

He ruffled my hair making me smile wider.

"It's okay."

"Nii-San?"

"What is it?"

"Are you gonna stay home for a while longer. I mean your 18...," I trailed off.

"Yeah, I'll stay with you," he smiled.

"Promise?" I stuck up my pinky finger.

"Promise," he reached out his pinky finger and wrapped it around mine.

"I love you, Nii-San," I told him.

"I love you, too, Imouto," he smiled.


	45. Chapter 45: Attack of the Sage

Chapter 44: Attack of the Sage

Atsuko's POV

Nii-San and I were still sitting in Gototsuki field enjoying each others company. We heard walking behind us and we both turned around.

"Tou-San," I shot up like a rocket.

"I knew I would find you two here," he said.

"So, what did you do about the next heir death competition?" Nii-San asked.

Tou-San sighed before scratching the back if his head.

"Uh...the only thing I can do is postpone it. It's what te Hyuuga's do and I can't change that. Only the clan can," he told us truthfully.

I sighed and looked down. I plopped down on the ground. Tou-San put his hand on Nii-San's and I's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Just live your life," he smiled.

I got up.

"We'll then, I'll see you guys at home," I told them leaving.

"Be careful," Tou-San told me.

I have him a thumbs up as I kept running. I went back to the field where my team and I was playing. Surprisingly,they were still there!

"Yo," I wave to them.

"Atsuko, your back!" Dai ran over to me.

"Yup," I nod.

"Is your Okaa-San okay?" Nao asked walking towards us.

"Yeah, she's fine," I reassured him.

"Wanna play kickball?" He asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Okay!" Dai shouted throwing the ball in the air. "It's Nao and I vs. you!"

I jumped up and caught the ball.

"Fine with me," I say walking to the center of the field.

I turned towards them before asking, "Are you ready?"

"Roll it!" Nao gave me permission.

I gripped the ball in my right hand and bent my arm to where the ball was near my face. I took two steps forward and rolled the ball with immense speed. Nao got ready to kick the ball. The ball touched the front of his foot and he kicked it.

"Whoa!" My eyes stayed with the ball that was soaring through the air. I ran after it as Nao ran the bases. I ran deep into the forest. The ball thumped against the tree. I ran faster and was before the brown ball. I heard leaves crunch beneath my feet and something rose from underneath them. Suddenly, I was upside down! I started to squirm.

"Wha- these aren't even training grounds!" I yelled. "That means—who's there?!"

Someone must wanted to catch me or someone. I grabbed a kunai out of my holder and lifted myself up to cut the rope. I cut the rope and flip down to the ground only to be pulled back up again.

"AAHHH! Another one?! Tsk!"

I get out another kunai to cut the rope again.

"No way there would b—," I cut the rope again and land on the ground. Again, I find myself being hung upside down.

"No way! There was a third one! Forget this...," I pull out my special kunai and fling it somewhere. I cut the trap a third time. I quickly used Hiraishin no Jutsu and appeared where I threw my kunai.

I let out a sigh. I hear noises behind me and I turn around quickly.

"Oh, it's you two," I sigh in relief.

"Where's the ball?," Dai asked.

"Oh yeah," I snap my finger. "There were three traps over there so I couldn't get it."

"What are traps doing over here in this part of the village. Little kids play over here, too," Dai said.

I nodded.

"Well, that means someone setted it there to catch someone," I pointed out.

"Atsuko, use your Byakugan," Nao told me.

"Got it," I activated my Byakugan and searched the area.

I found a chakra signal behind a tree to my left.

"Behind that tree to my left," I said pointing in that direction.

The person didn't step out like we thought they were.

"We know you're there!" Dai said.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I made one clone. "Come on out, or I'll blast you and the tree away!"

"Atsuko, we're right behind you," Dai said getting ready.

"Yup," Nao agreed.

"Thanks," I smiled.

My Kage Bunshin formed the Rasengan in my hand. The person stepped out and I tensed ready to attack.

"Who are you?" An old man with long white hair asks.

"No, the question is, who are YOU?" Nao retorted. "You shouldn't be here, villagers come here, too."

The man didn't answer. I stared at him blankly. He looked over to the Hokage Mountain and smirked.

"What do you know, he became Hokage," the man said.

My foot inched forward ready to attack any second.

"How do you know Hokage-Sama?" Dai questioned.

"I was his teacher," the man claimed.

"You can't be," I denied. "His Sensei was Kaka."

"Kaka? You must be talking about Kakashi," the man stared at me. "Who taught you the Rasengan?"

"M-My Tou-San," I tensed even more.

The man smiled and walked over to me.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"Hokage-Sama," my teammates responded.

Wow, thanks you guys.

The man laughed and ruffled my hair roughly.

"Aw, you look just like him," he smiled. "But you have the Byakugan. I can already tell. Am I right?"

I nod.

"Yup," I answered.

"That means...," he shook his head. "I didn't think he had it in him to give a lady a child. So, he married that shy girl? What was her name, again? Hiyata, Heneta."

"Are you talking about Kaa-San?" I ask. "Her name is Hinata."

He snapped his finger.

"Yes, that's her name," he nodded. "Do you have a brother or sister?"

"An older brother," I told him.

He laughed again before smacking my head a couple if times. I brushed his hands away and fixed my hair,

"You mind telling us who you are?" I ask placing my hands on my aching head.

He laughed before saying, "Let's go to Hokage Tower. Maybe the name Ero-Sennin will ring a bell to your Otou-San."

Ero-Sennin?

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I CAN'T UPDATE A LOT ANYMORE. THINGS GET IN THE WAY. I WILL DO WHAT I CAN. THIS GOES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES


	46. Chapter 46: Akatsuki Intel

Chapter 45: Akatsuki Intel

Atsuko's POV

I was utterly confused about why this man was called Pervy Sage. I mean, he doesn't even look like a pervert. Just an old and crusty man.

While I was thinking about that, I failed to notice that we were in front of Tou-San's office.

"Wait out here," I said knocking on the door.

"Come in," I heard Tou-San's voice. I cracked opened the door and squeezed myself through the small opening so the man wouldn't be seen.

"Oh, hey Atsuko," he looked up from his paper work and smiled at me. "What is it?"

"Uh...," I searched my brain for what I was going to ask him. "Oh yeah, did you know someone by the name Ero-Sennin?"

He smiled. A soft smile, but I could detect slight sadness in his smile.

"Yeah," he said. "He was good teacher. He taught me the Giant Rasengan."

"Oh, did he?" I ask drifting my eyes to the door behind me.

"Yup," he nodded. "But he was killed a long time ago."

"How?" I had to ask.

"One of the Akatsuki members."

"You mean that organization that attempted to kid nap me?"

"Yes, Ero-Sennin was very strong. Though, he was a pervert. That's why I gave him that name."

"Is that what you think of me, Naruto? A pervert?" Ero-Sennin walked in smirking.

Tou-San stood up from his seat and just stared at the man who is supposedly a pervert.

He can't be. He's very old and crusty. No way he could be a pervert. Actually, he looks like one of those shinobi who kiss up to the Hokage.

Tou-San continued to gawk at him like a stalker.

"...," Tou-San opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"You can't say anything?" The man smirked.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Jiraiya," he replied.

Thank Kami I didn't have to keep calling him Ero-Sennin. I have to see if he's a pervert or not.

A tear fell from Tou-San's eye and I looked up at him. He wiped it away and smiled.

"Ero-Sennin?! How?! How did you survive?" Tou-San questioned happy.

"The Reanimation Jutsu," Jiraiya said. "Someone used it on me, but I don't know who."

"That's the same thing what happened to Gaara a few years ago," Tou-San said surprised.

"Are you talking about the jutsu that revived the Kazekage-Sama, Tou-San?" I ask,

"Yes, that jutsu, Atsuko," he nodded.

"So, Naruto! This is your kid?!" Jiraiya asked pulling me toward him.

"Yes, she's my child," he smiled.

"I'm so proud of you!" Jiraiya fake cried. "And you had two children! So, did you go after the melons?!"

Tou-San blushed and pulled me away from Jiraiya. What was so bad about melons? When Kaa-San buys them from the market, I eat them all up!

"Ero-Sennin, you're going to hurt her innocence!" Tou-San yelled. "She's nine!"

"Nine?!" Jiraiya repeated. "Naruto, do you just feed her ramen?! She looks 6!"

I scowled at him and my nose twitched.

"I hate vegetables!" I said. "So, Tou-San doesn't make me eat it."

"Maybe she should come live with me," Jiraiya smiled. "She can have access to tons of books.

"I like books!" I smiled.

"NO!" Tou-San shouted. "Don't you dare show my daughter your perverted books!"

"She's going to learn about it soon," Jiraiya defended. "Heck, maybe do it soon."

"She's not dating any guy!" Tou-San yelled.

"Wait, what?" I turn around to look at him.

"You heard me, no boys," he said sternly. I huffed causing Jiraiya to laugh. Tou-San smiled before saying, "Let's go out for ramen!"

"I'll pass, Tou-San. I fell like I haven't seen Yumi-chan in a while even though its only been a day."

He nodded. I walked out of his office.

"Where are you going?" Dai asked.

"I'm going to Mayumi-chan's house," I told them.

"But what about us?!" Nao whined.

"You guys have each other," I rolled my eyes walking off. "I'll catch up with you guys at Ichiraku's by 7:00, Kay?!"

I could see Nao stick his tongue out in the distance. I chuckled at how much of a kid he is.

I knock on Mayumi's door and she comes to the door kunai in hand.

"Whoa, calm down its just me," I smile holding up my hands in defeat. She sighed in relief and twirled the kunai back into her pouch.

"Hey!" She greeted me. "Sorry, I'm home by myself. I'm paranoid. Come in."

I stepped into her house and took off my sandals and I left them by the door.

"Lucky! My parents would never let me stay home by myself!" I whined.

"Well, maybe it's because your nine and I'm ten," she reassured me. "You'll get your time."

"I don't think so. I thinks it's because of the demon fox and how there's practically a price on my head," I said. "The things I would do when my parents aren't home!"

She laughed. "So, did your team pass the test?"

"Yes! Though, it was REALLY hard. What about you, Yumi-chan?"

"Yup!"

"So, were the two boys really nobodys?"

"No, actually they had some cool techniques. What about Daisuke and Nao?"

"They were cool, too. Though, I was caught by Sensei. They had to save me, but I gave them the plan to help me. And Daisuke? You mean Dai?"

"Yeah, Daisuke is his real name. Just Dai for short."

"Ooh, he never told us this. Hehehe! Nao and I are going to have such a field day."

"What's with that grin on your face?" Mayumi asked worried.

I laughed.

Naruto's POV

Ero-Sennin and I were eating at Ichiraku's. I was telling him all the things that happened after he died.

"So, the little girl, she's yours, huh?"

"Yup, she's mine."

"How old is your son?"

"18."

"Man, how long has it been?"

I had to chuckle.

"So, you married the shy girl?"

"Yes," I blushed.

"Didn't know that was your type. I thought you would go for the melons and—"

"ERO-SENNIN! That's your type!"

"I'm just teasing. Though, I did notice that Atsuko looks a lot like you."

"Hehe, yeah I get that a lot."

"Even the whisker marks, does she too have Kyuubi in her?"

"Sadly, yes. We don't know how either. Akira doesn't even though he's Hinata and I's first born. He just has high amounts of chakra."

"I think that's who the Akatsuki are after."

"Atsuko or Akira?"

"I think both. I think they just want your son for the Akatsuki. Atsuko, since she's a Jinjuriki..."

"I get it. But how did you find all of this out?"

"Spying is my specialty," he grinned.

"Yeah, when it comes to girls," I retorted. "How long have you been alive?"

"Four years."

"Four years?! You've been spying on them that long? Not to mention alive and you didn't want to stop by the village?!"

"Well Naruto, I think you need to protect Atsuko."

"Don't try to change the subject! And I already know what I'm going to do!"

"Like what?"

"Well, I guess I'll put her through some training and protect her. I know Akira can protect himself. But why are they going after her, what about the other Jinjuriki?"

"Well, they somehow knew that her chakra and Kyuubi's chakra combined is stronger than any of the tailed-beast."

"What?! A-Are you sure?! I seen her when her two chakras combined and its not as powerful as the seven tails."

"That's because she hasn't tapped into it correctly. It's still hidden within her."

'Jun probably knew, but didn't want her to go out of control,' I thought.

"Now, the Akatsuki believe that the Kyuubi in you, isn't the one in her. Kyuubi must have made a stronger being than herself, but how is that possible."

"So, are the other Jinjuriku dead?"

"Just the two tails, three tails, and four tails."

"I knew the second and third tails were dead. They were killed almost four years ago."

"Heh," I heard someone behind me.

I turned around to see Atsuko with her arms cross over her chest and standing bold.

"I told you a couple of years ago that if another Jinjuriki died, I would kill the Akatsuki." (A/N: It was in an early chapter, though I can't remember which. Sorry)

I smirked, "You're all talk, Atsuko. You think you can back it up?"

"Yes," she said with confidence.

"Heh," I payed Teuchi-San. "Ero-Sennin, you can stay over if you like."

"Thank you, Naruto. I'll take up on that offer seeing how I'm broke," He smiled.

"Freeloader," I mumbled.

I pat Atsuko on the shoulder and walked home.

'She won't be saying that when she sees the training I'm going to put her through,' I thought evilly.


	47. Chapter 47: Special Training

Chapter 46: Special Training

Atsuko's POV

I heard my bedroom door slam open and I jumped up in my bed. I saw a shadow in the corner of my room. I grabbed a kunai and used my speed to get behind them quickly. I jumped in the air, wrapped my arm around their neck, and put my kunai to their neck.

"If you move, you WILL die," I threatened.

I could hear the person smirk. Before I knew it, the person reached their arm behind them in between my legs, grabbed my arm from around their neck, and flipped over their head onto the hard floor.

"Oh my Gawd," I said in shock. I balled my hands into a fist and swung them and fling them in the air.

"You really need to work on the way you attack people," the person said.

I tried to get up and punch the person, but they were pinning me down by my stomach. With one finger!

"Tou-San, what are you doing?!" I yelled. "KAA-SAN!"

"She's gone," he said.

"Where is she?!" I yelled quickly.

"On a mission with Akira," he smirked.

I yawned and looked at the clock. I started thrashing of anger.

"It's 3:00 in the morning!"

"I know."

"What are you doing up so early?!"

"You have training."

"TRAINING?!"

"Yeah, you're goin to beat the Akatsuki, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but not at 3:00 in the morning!"

Tou-San pulled me to my feet and patted me on the head.

"Now, let's get ready for training!" He yelled excited.

"You're on your own," I waved him away walking to my bed. I climbed in through the bottom half of my bed and stayed under the covers. I curled up into a ball like a cat and trying to go to sleep. I heard Tou-San sigh. He walked over to my bed, grabbed my ankles and pulled me out from under my covers. I groaned. I curled up into a ball hoping to get warm. Tou-San picked me up an threw me over his shoulder. He headed to my closet and got my sandals. He exited my room and headed to his. He set me down on his bed an once again I curl up into a ball. He rustle through his closet for something. He comes over to me and tries to put the thing on me. I thrash and start kicking at him, but kept my eyes closed.

"Atsuko, stop!" He scolded me.

I didn't care if I was disobeying him at the time. I was tired.

He sighed and took a tight hold of my shoulders.

"Sit still," he ordered.

I sighed and sat up straight realizing I lost this battle. He slid my arms into the object an I felt heavy. I looked down and saw he was putting on a weight vest.

"Tou-San, I don't want to be buff!" I protested.

He laughed. He grabbed my arm.

"You see this, Atsuko," he started. "You have chicken arms. I can wrap my index and thumb around your arm."

"Tou-San, you got to remember that I'm still young."

"Yeah, but you're a shinobi. You can't be this skinny, or your enemies will punch you one good time in the arm. It's out. You won't be ble to use it anymore."

"I have before."

He sighed and nudged my head. "Well, you won't be able to all the time."

"Okay."

I grabbed my sandals and put them on.

We headed to the training grounds. It was so dark, I couldn't see. I tripped over something and landed face first in the grass.

"My Gawd, I never realized how much of a klutz you are," Tou-San smiled.

"I'm not," I whine. "It's just dark. How am I suppose to see or fight if I can't see?"

"Oh you will don't you worry."

"Huh?" I was utterly confused.

"Take off your sandals."

"Then, what was the point of putting them on?!"

"...you are a different person in the morning."

I sigh and plop down on the ground. I take off my sandals and stand up.

"Close your eyes and be on guard," Tou-San told me.

I closed my eyes and got in my fighting stance.

"Ready?" Tou-San asked.

"I guess," I answer.

A punch flew to my face and I fell to the ground. I stay on the ground and roll on my stomach. I caress my cheek with my hand.

"Tou-San!" I cry. "What the heck was that?!"

"You said you were ready."

"Yeah, but I didn't know I was going to get punched in the face!"

I get up from the ground. "What's the point of this anyways?"

"You remember Itachi, don't you?"

"The guy with the fish friend and tried to kill me by kidnapping me?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Well, when he fights, he uses his Sharingan."

"Yeah, but didn't most Uchihas?"

"Yes, but you can't look him in the eye. You see..."

"Wait a minute, don't you run if its only one person? Or if there's 3, two of you attack from behind. And if there's two, you attack together. That's what Sakura-San said."

"Yes, but here is another way. Never look into his eyes, or you will get caught in his genjutsu."

"So...what do you do?"

"First off, open your eyes?" Tou-San laughed.

I never realized I still had them closed. I opened them and turn to look at him.

"You have to feel his movements," he told me.

"How do I do that?" I ask.

"By listening to the Earth. That's why I asked you to take off your sandals."

"But how do I listen to the Earth?"

"Let me rephrase that. Try to feel the movement. Let's just try. Close your eyes again."

I closed my eyes again and got in my fighting stance.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

I stayed completely still and tried to listen real carefully. The next thing I knew, Tou-San knocked my leg apart with his leg and I hit a split.

"What the-," I was confused. "How did you get behind me?"

"This is going to be a long and hard day," Tou-San sighed.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, I've been busy.. Still am though. Sowwy!


	48. Chapter 48: Upstairs

Chapter 47: Upstairs

Atsuko's POV

Tou-san and I have been working all morning, but I still can't figure it out. The only thing I'm figuring out is how bad your butt hurts after you fall on it repeatedly. Tou-san said we'll try again later.

I sigh and slump down on the couch. I'm tired, I've been up since 3 this morning. I can't go to sleep because Tou-san said he may have a mission for my team.

I get up from the couch and trudge to the kitchen. I look in the pantry for instant coffee. When I found the box, I pulled out a packet. I boiled a cup of water, got a mug, and poured the water in it. Tou-san came into the kitchen. He looked at me and I looked at him with tired eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making coffee," I mumbled.

Tou-san took the hot cup of water away from me and took it for himself.

"Hey!" I yell.

"You're too young to be drinking coffee. Drink some green tea," he tells me before walking out of the kitchen. I sigh but follow him.

"I'm leaving for the office, Atsuko. Are you going to be okay with staying home by yourself?"

My eyes smiled along with my mouth. "Yes!"

"Okay," Tou-san sighed. "I want you and the house to be the same when I get back."

"Okay!" I squeal while pushing him out of the door. I ran around the downstairs like a maniac and ran into the couch a few times for hours!

I lay down on the couch after running around forever and stare up at the ceiling. I had so much time on my hands, that I didn't know what to do with it! Then, my ears twitched. I sat up on the couch and looked towards the stairs. I got up and went to go stand in front of them.

Upstairs.

I've never been up there. Tou-san would always tell me that it's super bad ninjas up there or something, and the only way you can go up there was if you were stronger than Tou-san. Akira has been up there, and I know he's not stronger than Tou-san!

I crouched down in front of the stairs and began to crawl up them. When I reached the top, I slowly stood up and looked around the upper part of the house. Long hallways, a lot of doors. I wanted to go to all the rooms, but a certain door caught my eye.

I walked down the right hallway and walked to stand in front of the door. I grabbed the golden doorknob and pushed it open. I peaked my head in before walking in.

"Whoa! Look at all these scrolls!"

I ran to a shelf and grabbed a scroll. A kunai came flying from the space towards my face. I screamed before ducking down and dodging the kunai.

"Oh man, that was close."

I ran back downstairs to head to my room. I grabbed my blue backpack and trotted back to the room.

"I can learn new jutsus. Oh man, this is going to be so cool!"

I grabbed any scroll my small hands could grab while dodging the surprise attacks. In the end, I had grabbed at least 15 of them.

"Atsuko!"

I gasped when I heard my name from downstairs.

"Oh no! That's Tou-san! What is he doing back so early, it's only been 20 minutes!"

I ran downstairs quickly and he was at the bottom of the stairs looking into the living room. Uh oh...

Tou-san turns to look at me as I appear next to him.

"Where were you, Suko?"

"In the bathroom."

"Oh really, then why do you have your backpack on?"

"I took it with me?"

"Are you asking me, cause I don't know."

"Why are you home so early, Tou-san?"

"What are you talking about, I've been gone all afternoon."

Gawd, it felt like its only been minutes!

"Nevermind," I shake my head.

I must have been in that room forever.

"I know it's late, but I have a mission for you and your team," Tou-San told me.

"What type of mission?" I asked.

"A lady lost her cat, and she desperately wants it back," he answered. "It shouldn't take long."

I nodded. I headed out the house and rounded up my team.

"So, Suko-chan, what's the mission?" Nao asked me.

"Uh, some cat mission," I shrugged.

I made sure that my backpack was snapped shut. I kept my backpack tightly on my back and I clutched it with my hands.

"Atsuko, what's in the pack," Dai asked me.

I squealed thinking he had figured it out.

"N-Nothing," I stuttered.

"Then, why did you just stutter and scream if it was nothing?" Dai asked.

"Shut up!" I slapped his head.

We arrived at The Hokage Tower and received our mission from Tou-san. That cat chasing mission. I sighed and shook my head as we made our way to find a black cat.

"Here, Kitty, Kitty," I coed. I gripped my backpack as we walked the streets of Konoha. Nao cut in front of me making me almost bump into him. "What?"

"Okay, what's in the pack?"

"My stuff."

"Then, why are you clutching it like your life depends on it? Hokage-sama was eyeing it, too."

"Just...things."

He sighed before stepping back to my side. I heard something rustling in a dumpster in an alley to my right. A black small head poked itself from the garbage bags.

"Hey!" I screeched. I ran and jumped into the dumpster trying to grab the cat. The cat jumped out as I landed in the smelly garbage. The cat brushed against Dai's leg and Dai swept the cat up into his arms. Dai snickered at me and shook his head while Nao sighed. I shook the banana off my head and jumped out of the dumpster to join my team.

"Let's go," I mumbled walking past them.

"Ooh, thank you!" The lady gave us a high pitch scream when we returned to The Hokage Tower with her cat.

"Daisuke, what happened to you?" Tou-San turned to Dai.

"The cat didn't like me very much," Dai frowned looking down.

"Daisuke?" Nao and I repeated in unison.

"Yes, that's Dai's real name. Daisuke," Tou-san told us.

I burst into a fit of laughter along with Nao. I never knew that!

"Oh, Dai, that's what I'm going to start calling you," I chuckled. "Oops, I mean, Daisuke. Hahahahaha!"

"You better shut it, Uzumaki!" Dai said through gritted teeth.

"Daisuke, you stop it right now! Hahahahaha!" Nao joined me in mocking and laughing at Dai.

"Shut up!" Dai yelled.

"Calm down, Children," Tou-san told us before turning to me. "Suko, I'm going home for a minute. Can you hold down the fort?"

"Yes sir," I soluted him and puffing out my chest.

He smiled at me before he got up and walked over to me. He gave my hair a quick ruffle and left. Not long after, my team left along with that annoying loud lady, and I was alone in the Hokage's office.

Naruto's POV

I went upstairs to get something from the secret scroll room. I thought there was something off about the village elders today. They said that someone broke in and took something from upstairs.

I opened the door and gasped. Kunais and shurikens were all over the place. Holes were in the bookshelves where scrolls used to be. I gasped again as I put the puzzle pieces together. Me not able to find Atsuko when I got home, or me not being able to find her. She was carrying her backpack like her life depended on it.

That little monster...

"Uzumaki Atsuko!"  



	49. Chapter 49: The Start of a Repeated Day

Chapter 48: Deja Vu

Naruto's POV

I brought my eyebrows together in anger. I quickly ran downstairs and out of the door.

'I can't believe Atsuko did that!' I thought angrily. 'When I find her...Gawd, I'm so angry I don't know what I'll do!'

I raced to my office only to find it empty.

"Where the heck is she?!"

I grabbed a lavender ball from under my desk and try to find where Atsuko was.

"Of course."

Atsuko's POV

I jumped on a tree branch and looked at my surroundings. Nothing but large oak trees everywhere. A ray of light poked out from behind a couple of trees and I followed it. I was so amazed by the light I didn't see where I was going. I took one steps too many and I almost fell into nothing below. Nothing but ice cold water.

"A cliff...," I mumbled as a breeze flew past me. "I gotta remember this is here. I don't wanna accidentally wander over here and..."

I shook my head and looked across.

'It looked like the land was divided,' I thought. I smiled wide and skipped back to where I was.

"Alright, time to learn these jutsus!"

Naruto's POV

I was watching Atsuko through the magic ball when the door opened. The person walked in...without knocking...

"Hey, who the heck are you?!"

"I forever thank you for this opportunity, Hokage-sama..."

Atsuko's POV

Two hours. It took me two hours just to learn that jutsu. I've used up all my chakra not including Kyuubi's. I'm so tired, I don't even feel like moving. I go from a standing up stand to falling onto my back on the grass.

"The Tsuin Ese Jutsu (Twin Mock Jutsu) is really cool and strong," I say.

I could hear sandals crush the grass underneath me and I quickly got up.

"Who's there? I ask.

"Atsuko," I heard someone call my name.

I look into the dark forest. "Tou-san..."

But my dad wasn't alone, there were two other guys with him. Two guys I didn't know. They looked real powerful.

"Hey, Tou-san," I wave my heart pounding hard in my chest.

"Atsuko, what are you doing here?" Tou-san asked me stepping closer to me and I back away. There was something off about him...his aura maybe.

"Um, night training?" It came out like a question.

Tou-san inched towards me and I kept backing up.

"Now!" Tou-san yelled and the two Jonin next to him prounced on me knocking me to the ground. They each forcefully molded my arm into the ground making me scream in terror.

"Tou-san, what are you doing?!" I cried.

"I'm not your Outou-san you dumb brat," the person said striding towards me.

He did a few quick hand signs before lifting up my shirt and pressing his glowing hand to my seal. I arched my back and screamed in pain.

"Who are you?" I manage to gasp out.

"Why don't you ask your grandfather what to do in this situation, he was in it. And died," the man said creepily.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I feel awful! :( I'm sorry its a short chapter, I think I'm going to do short chapters but quicker. If that doesn't work out, than I'll put the story up for adoption.  



End file.
